Cost of War
by Whatamafu
Summary: Naruto has been told he has the power to change things. He is taking that to heart. The war left nothing but death in its wake. He swore he would not let his friends die, but their bodies are all around him. This can't be how it ends. IT WON'T BE HOW IT ENDS! If you like Naruto, and or are a cool person, you should read my story. This is my first FanFiction ever. Enjoy! Summary: V5
1. Chapter 1

**The Cost of War**

The boulder shattered under the tremendous impact of the mans hand. "Damn it, we won, but at what cost?!"

The war was over, and so were the lives of countless shinobi. Naruto's mind drifted to his fallen comrades.

"Neji-nissan... bushy brows... even Sakura-chan..."

The list continued as Naruto thought of each and everyone of the fallen Konoha 11. But it did not stop there. Kakashi. Guy. The Kages. Tens of thousands of shinobi from the Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Mist, and Rock. They gave their lives to defeat their enemy.

"Damn it to hell! I swore I wouldn't let my friends die!"

Naruto quivered as he closed his eyes, tears were now openly flowing down his face. He never even told "her" he loved her. Pervy Sage said that Naruto had the power to change people. Naruto even saved Sasuke in his dying moment. Yet she changed him. Suddenly he raised his sleeve and wiped away the tears. Naruto opened his eyes with a fire ablaze in them, his eyebrows slanted, his jaw set firm, fists clenched. The Kyuubi voice came in

"Naruto! Are you sure about this?!"

His only answer was…

"I WONT LET MY FRIENDS DIE!"

And then his feet dug into the ground, the earth caved in under him leaving a crater behind from the astounding power and speed Naruto had just pushed off the ground and into a run with. He headed right for Konoha. For an ordinary shinobi the trip would have taken a week... Naruto was no ordinary shinobi. He made the trip in a little under a day. Ignoring the cheers he received from the villagers when they saw him and praised his victory that saved the surviving ninja world, he headed right into the temple were the sacred scroll with all the forbidden jutsus on it was. He grabbed the scroll and turned to leave. A cloud of smoke and an all to familiar black cloak and white mask with colored stripes appeared before him. The ANBU spoke.

"Naruto, I don't know why you are trying to take that scroll, but you know I can't let you. Even after all you have done, I can't allow it!"

After a pause all Naruto said was

"I'm sorry."

It was already to late, as the ANBU turned around his world went dark. Naruto's clone struck his head. Naruto looked down at the unfortunate ANBU as he again uttered his apology to the out cold ninja. With that he left to the outskirts of the village, scroll in hand with a determination unlike anything he had known before. Once he felt he was a safe distance away he sat down and unraveled the scroll. His eyes fell upon the first jutsu. Now that brought back memories. But he didn't spend much time reminiscing. Naruto prowled through the lines. Jutsu after jutsu, until he found what he was looking for. Kyuubi spoke again for the first time since the previous day.

"No wonder this technique was forbidden, the amount of chakra it would take! You would have to sacrifice hundreds, no thousands of ordinary ninja to use this!"

Naruto's voice came through more somber now.

"But I am no ordinary ninja, and I have you inside me Kurama"

"Even between the two of us, we might not have enough chakra to pull this off, and if we do there's no guarantee we will go back far enough, we have no way to guide it."

Naruto took off his headband.

"This will be our guide."

He then placed it on the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY NARUTO?! THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD GO THAT FAR!"

Kyuubi's words fell on deaf ears.

Naruto bit his thumb creating a pool of blood on it as he formed the seals, and then placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

He poured every last ounce of his chakra into the jutsu. There just wasn't enough, the jutsu was failing. Sensing Naruto's life force fading, Kurama was left with no choice but to give it everything he had to. The rush of red chakra that left his body into the summoning seemed to be enough, barely. A massive smoke cloud appeared covering the area around them. As the smoke cleared they stood before nothing, yet everything. Existence and oblivion. Old and new. Then Naruto's world went cold as the last of his chakra left his body. Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I Have a Very short Chapter 2. Sorry, but look at the bright side, im uploading it the same day as the first chapter. Sorry if this skips around a little to much for you guys, but i dont plan on writing 600 chapters to cover all of naruto again. that said, any and all feedback is appreciated.

"Alright Naruto, open your eyes!"

"That voice... it sounds so familiar" Naruto thought to himself as his mind drifted through the void.

"Naruto I told you to open your eyes... Are you even listening to me?!"

The darkness over Naruto's mind starts to fade, and his eyes open reveling daylight. Who was standing over him?

"Good, I thought you might have fallen asleep on me there Naruto. Haha!"

"I-I-Iruka sensei!"

"Of course, who else would I be? You really did fall asleep in the few minuets I was gone didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes drifted to the headband in Iruka's hand, and tears once again filled his eyes as he took in the surrounding forest.

"Well Naruto its official, you graduate!"

Kyuubi voice came to Naruto's mind "Naruto, it worked!"

Naruto screamed out in joy "IT WORKED, IT REALLY WORKED" he ran up to Iruka and hugged his sensei.

"Ugh.. N-Na-Naruto, are you feeling all right? I mean I know you're happy about graduating. I mean who wouldn't be after you passed using that multi-shadow clone jutsu to pummel Mizuki into a bloody pulp? Yes your jutsu worked perfectly!"

"No it's not that Iruka sensei..."

"Then what is it?" Iruka asked handing Naruto the headband.

"It's nothing sensei" Naruto said tying the headband on with a smile on his face.

"Well what do you say we go get some ramen?"

Naruto didn't even give a response to the question, he just ran straight to Ichiraku's...


	3. Chapter 3

Ill be uploading like mad i hope. i am not the kind of person who wants to keep you all waiting, so ill try and crank out a lot of high quality reading. this chapter is short, i just want to establish a bit of a base here. any and all feed back is always good to help me improve!

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake." The man said in his carefree way.

They were on the top of a building overlooking the leaf. Several archways were overhead, and trees were growing beneath them. It was a surreal experience for Naruto, since he hadn't seen the village in its original state in so long.

Naruto remembered this whole day very well. He already had managed to avoid the gay encounter with Sasuke earlier…

Flash back:

"I will not even look at him this time" Naruto thought "Not going to kiss him." (Yet)

***I joke, I joke… sorry narusasu fans***

With that he simply sat down calmly in the corner of the classroom. Shikamaru and Hinata were the only ones to take notice of Naruto not causing a commotion when he entered. The others guys were to busy talking about getting their new ninja teams, and the girls were occupied with screeching over who would get paired with Sasuke.

Hinata found herself staring at Naruto, who in turn stared right back. This created an embarrassed Hinata who instantly blushed, and turned her head the other direction to stare at the wall instead.

He found himself wondering

"Why didn't I notice this before, it is so obvious she likes me…"

Naruto started thinking on it a while, and started to feel bad, but then Iruka sensei came in and interupted his thoughts. Iruka started announcing the teams. Naruto's team had him paired with Sasuke and Sakura. Big surprise there…

End Flashback:

And now he knew exactly what Kakashi was going to say. Naruto waited for Sakura to obsess over Sasuke in her introduction, and for Sasuke himself to reveal his dark will. Now it was his turn.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! I want to become a ninja so I can protect my comrades! I will not let my friends die! I will become the Hokage, and if there is such a thing as peace, I will seize it, and bring it to the ninja world!" After a few seconds of thought, Naruto added,

"Believe it!"

The others were dumbfounded, the words Naruto just said, and the passion he said them with, it just left them speechless. Everyone was left wondering where these feelings came from.

"Is this the same Naruto from just the other day who transformed in a naked lady right in front of Iruka sensei?" Sakura wondered to herself. "Who knew he could be so intense."

Sasuke pretended that Naruto's words had no effect on him, and kept his cold glare at the ground. But there was no shaking that feeling. He just did not know what it was.

"You have now surprised me twice in the last few minutes Naruto."

"I surprised you twice?"

"Yes, first when you didn't blurt out the first thing that came to mind before everyone else, that seems to go against your impulsive nature. Second with the words you just said. They remind me of someone else. That is truly an honorable cause to be a shinobi!"

There was much more that Kakashi found himself thinking of that he did not tell Naruto. Not yet. Something was off about what was happening, and he was not going to bring it up until he knew more about it.

Kurama's voice came into Naruto's mind.

"Cool it Naruto, remember this is your youth, your beginning. Try not to take it to serious. Heck, have fun with it in these early stages. You do not want to go giving away our secret already by being a new Naruto that's completely different then the one they knew just a few days ago."

"I know Kurama, thank you"

With that Naruto decided to add on one more thing with a big grin across his face.

"I also love to eat ramen, and I want to try every kind of ramen there is in the world!... believe it!"

Kakashi's palm found its way to his face as he let out a sigh.

"Anyway." Kakashi said, "Now it's time for you test."

"TEST?!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Yes, to determine if you will stay genin, or be sent back to the academy!"


	4. Chapter 4

and chapter 4, everyone should remember the bell test!

"Look Kurama, I know we don't want to overdo it, but lets have a little bit of fun here."

"Alright, but be careful with how much power you show. Kakashi is smart, and if he begins to susp-

"Start!"

Kakashi's word cut in and ended any further conversation between Naruto and the nine tails.

Sasuke and Sakura vanished into the surrounding woods, leaving just Kakashi and Naruto in the clearing.

Naruto got right down to it and charged right at Kakashi. Kakashi thought to himself right then that this was going to be too easy to take down Naruto. So rather than pay much attention to Naruto, he keep right on reading "Make Out Tactics". When Naruto was nearly on him, he sidestepped him.

Watching from the trees nearby the other two genin were left in awe at what they thought was stupidity.

"HIDDEN FINGER JUTSU"

"WAIT WHAT?!" was all Kakashi could think.

The shadow clone Naruto had created went poof after missing Kakashi, while the real one was waiting for Kakashi from behind.

"How did this kid get behind me? When did he make that clone?! How does he know my jutsu?!"

Kakashi already had his momentum going right at the real Naruto and could not dodge the impending attack.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Naruto's fingers sunk in and for a second nothing happened. Then Kakashi was sent flying away for tens of meters before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a log from his substation jutsu.

"Damn it, I really was hoping to get him there."

Kakashi stood watching Naruto from a nearby tree.

"This kid… I know something's off here…."

The rest of the day Naruto held back, giving a few pathetic attempts here and there, and Sasuke and Sakura meet with no luck at all. When Naruto thought the time was right and they were down to the last ten minutes before the test would end, he approached the other two with his plan.

"So Sakura will find him, ill distract him, and Sasuke, since you're the fastest (a lie) you grab the bells"

"Right" they echoed back to Naruto.

This was to easy, Kakashi figured that these kids just were not cut out for being ninja yet…

"Kakashi sensei, I found you" came Sakura's playful voice from behind him.

"Do you really think that you can take these bells away from me on your own Sakura?"

"SHE IS NOT ALONE!" Naruto yelled breaking out from the ground beneath Kakashi's feet.

Naruto grabbed onto his right foot, while a clone burst out grabbing his left as well, and they anchored in to hold him.

"Now Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

As Sasuke darted in to grab the bells Kakashi went to make some hand signs to get himself out of the situation.

"Not so fast Sensei!"

Two more of Naruto's clones popped out of the ground and grabbed each of his arms as well. Now Sasuke was on top of him. Kakashi turned to attempt to get the bells out of his grasp. The bells dangled in front of Sasuke and he tried to grab them, but the twisting body of Kakashi caused him to only get one bell. Naruto was alreadyready for this; having his four of clones holding him.

Then Kakashi got low to the ground and jumped with all his might, dragging the Narutos holding his arms and legs into the air with him, and flinging them off. To his own surprise ever single one of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then a shadow passed overhead. Kakashi looked up.

"TO LATE!"

Naruto came down on top of him, and with no way to change direction, Naruto grabbed the bell on his way down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Naruto, Sasuke... looks like you were the two that managed to get a bell."

Sakura hung her head dejectedly knowing what came next was getting sent back to the academy. She hadn't thought about there only being two bells.

"Hey Sakura-chan catch" Naruto yelled

She instinctively raised her hand and caught the bell.

"Bu-but Naruto, if you give me this you get sent back! Here take it back!"

Naruto put his hand up to stop her from giving it back, the determination back in his eyes.

"Our mission was to get the bells. But there were only two. That leaves a teammate as a sacrifice for the mission. A ninja who abandons a mission might be scum, but someone who abandons their friends is worse than scum! So keep it Sakura! If it means abandoning a friend, I won't have it"

Moved by his speech, yet trying to keep his composure Sasuke went over to Naruto to hand him his bell.

" Ugh Naruto, your such a loser and a pain... just take it."

"That wont be necessary" came the now happy and jumpy voice of Kakashi. "You all pass."

"Whaaaat? But we don't all have bells!" Sakura said.

Kakashi took more mental notes on Naruto before he continued. Very interesting indeed.

"You see this test is meant to bring you together as a team, if Naruto and Sasuke would have keep the bells and left you behind I would have failed all of you" he said with the outline of a smirk visible under his mask.

"Now then lets all go get some ramen. My treat... Sasuke, Sakura, you two go on ahead. Naruto and I will catch up in a bit."

Naruto was disappointed as he looked down at his stomach. *rumble*

"Gahhh I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since this morning!"

"Well in that case lets make this quick." Kakashi's voice suddenly got very serious. "Naruto, you held back that whole time. You tried to hide it, but it was obvious to me. You never even broke a sweat. Not only that, but you don't fit your personality profile at all. Just a week ago you were supposed to be the villages number one knucklehead ninja. Now your speaking with words of conviction and meaning that are usually only carried with a veteran shinobi who has seen death on the battlefield." His voice now grew even more serious. "Your hiding something Uzumaki Naruto."

With that Kakashi went off towards the ramen shop. Naruto followed suit leaving a decent gap between him and his sensei.

"You've done it now Naruto! We only just got here and your already leading Kakashi on to our secret!"

"I know. I know... I'll make this work though. Trust me."

"Even now your still a hot head. If things get rough you will overdo it. Perhaps I should control you"

"Are you kidding me? That would be a dead give away, we talk to differently, heck that would be like putting a sign over my head saying in not Naruto!"

With that they reached the ramen shop and dropped the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed and missions went successfully, the team started bonding, and they now faced their first real mission. In the land of waves!

Sorry if this skips to much for you, but im going to get right to the action here... i hope you enjoy, and please leave any and all comments, and constructive criticisms.

"Naruto. You know what's coming..." Kyuubi said as they were escorting the bridge builder to his home.

"Yes. I'm not going to let this happen the same way."

Kurama remained quite. He did not need to say anything else, Naruto already knew the consequences and was willing to accept them.

Naruto and the rest of the team dropped to the ground as a blade whizzed by just overhead, and then sunk deep into a tree. None other than Zabuza Momochi was now perched on the hilt of his blade. He now offered some taunts to his prey.

Kakashi pulled his headband up off his sharingan revealing the red eye with three strange pupils.

"You three stay out of this and guard the bridge builder, ill handle this alone"

Naruto just sat down with his legs crossed and hands together.

In the ensuing battle Kakashi is captured in the water prison jutsu, leaving the others to deal with Zabuza's water clone. Despite their sensei's plea to run, Naruto steps up and slowly starts walking towards Zabuza narrowing the twenty-meter gap between them.

"Don't make me laugh you miserable wretch, you don't stand a chance agai-"

Naruto's fist was already buried into the water clones stomach causing it to burst into a rainy mist.

"SO FAST! I didn't even see the kid close the last ten-meters!" Zabuza thought out loud.

"Then you probably never saw this coming either!" Naruto yelled from behind the mist shinobi.

With a charged rasengan in hand he pummeled it into Zabuza's back sending him flying across the water until his face hit the shore, burying him in the ground head deep. With the water prison now released Kakashi watched in amazement as a kick was delivered to Zabuza's chest before the mist shinobi could even finish pulling his head out of the ground. After a cough of blood, Zabuza looked up. Fear entered his eyes as he looked into Naruto's.

"H-how?"

His answer? An incredible punch to his left side of his face that hit so hard it broke his cheekbone and sent him flying into trees behind him, breaking through dozens of their trunks. Zabuza never felt the break or the impact with the trees. The chakra emitted from Naruto's fist had knocked him out cold before the knuckles ever hit him.

It wasn't Naruto's speed, or even strength that had caused the fear to enter the mist shinobi... it was Naruto's eyes. Yellow with black horizontal slits, a red shading around the them, and that determined look. Naruto's body was deceiving. But his eyes told the truth. This was a shinobi who was on a level all his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Please give me feedback! I want to make this story great for you all to read!

Also don't expect me to follow the storyline of Naruto exactly, even in fights that don't involve Naruto… things change :p

ENJOY!

Darkness. No... something more then dark. Dark is tangible. Real. This is different. It was nothing. The absence of existence.

"Were am I."

"..."

"Who are you?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

By the time Naruto woke, Haku, disguised as a tracker ninja from the mist, had already tricked the others into getting away with the nearly dead Zabuza.

"What happened?" Naruto said rubbing his throbbing head.

"NARUTO! Thank goodness your ok!" Sakura said.

"Ok? Why wouldn't I have been ok."

"Because Naruto, you passed out after kicking that guy's ass... he must have been weak for a loser like you to beat him."

"Sasuke! Give him some credit, even Kakashi sensei got beat by him!" Yelled Sakura before changing her tone realizing she was yelling at her crush. "I mean... sensei just got caught off guard was all. But Naruto did well."

The others never saw the blue orb of chakra Naruto had hit Zabuza with since zabuzas body blocked their view, but Kakashi saw it perfectly.

Kakashi was to deep in thought add anything into the conversation. Things just were not adding up.

"Whatever. I'm just glad we don't have to deal with the body since that mist shinobi took it."

"What Sasuke, you guys gave Zabuza over to Haku?!"

Kakashi's voice now cut in.

"He never said the tracker ninjas name, nor was the name ever given to us."

Desperately trying to change the topic Naruto said, "Look Zabuza wasn't dead! I didn't kill him!"

"Wait, then why did that tracker ninja take him away? He confirmed him dead on site." Sakura said.

"I don't know. Perhaps Naruto would care to share that information about this 'Haku' he seems to know so well." Came Kakashi's now cold voice.

"Look, I ugh... ugh... I just remember hearing about this from somewhere, and how those two are working together... and ugh... someone said that the tracker ninja was named Haku."

"Well then. As if you could have been any more vague on the source of your information." Kakashi said and then continued. "Now why don't you explain to us abou-"

"Kakashi sensei I need to talk to you alone!" Naruto said.

"Very well. Sasuke, Sakura, You two take the bridge builder home."

"But Kakashi sensei."

"Just do it Sakura."

The two genin headed away, the bridge builder between them.

Once the others were to far away to hear, kakashi began.

"Tell me everything Naruto."

"Kakashi sensei.. I... I...-"

Kyuubi's voice came to Naruto's mind.

"Let me handle this."

Naruto gave his consent, and Kyuubi continued were Naruto left off.

"We are strong."

"We?" Came the voice of a confused Kakashi. "His tone is different now... and he said we... NO! It couldn't be!" Kakashi thought.

"I know what your thinking Kakashi Hatake. Student of the fourth Hokage, who was Naruto's father. Yes I am the nine tails speaking for Naruto."

"But when? How? The seal!?"

"Naruto doesn't need the seal anymore. He befriended me and we share our power openly. As for the when. I can't tell you."

Regaining his composure Kakashi responded. "Why? Why can't you tell me."

Kurama said nothing.

"WHY?"

Now it was Naruto's voice again. "For the protection of my comrades."

"Naruto how does this protect us?!"

"... I'm sorry sensei."

Kakashi let out a sigh before continuing. "At least tell me how you learned that jutsu."

As Naruto's memories from his days with the Pervy Sage came to him, and the realization that his sensei was alive again, a smile came onto his face

"From a dear friend."


	8. Chapter 8

I will try to make my characters behave mostly the way they would in the real naruto, so if you feel that someone needs to be fixed, please let me know. Also for those of you wondering about naruto talking about the need to hide his power and then went off in sage mode... i intended that to read in a way that it showed naruto was going to overdue it even though he knew what it might bring about. anyway, all that said, here is my next chapter

"He's good, the skills he possesses with those shadow clones is amazing. To hit your water clone, and an instant later have another ambush you from behind." Haku said.

Zabuza's injuries were still very serious and his voice was weak. "I don't think he was using shadow clones."

"Are you kidding me?! No one is that fast, not even me!"

"He is that fast. Which is why you will need to use your special technique. With that, his speed will be useless against you."

Zabuza passed out back into his bed, exhausted even from speaking.

Naruto would avoid all conversation on his fight with Zabuza as well as his conversation with Kakashi when Sasuke and Sakura would bring it up.

"Naruto! I swear if you don't tell us what you said to Kakashi sensei, I will beat you into a bloody pulp!" Sakura said in fierce voice.

"Aaah! This girl is still scary as ever! Even now with all my abilities I fear her!" Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke was very curious about what had transpired too, but he played it cool and let Sakura do the interrogating... that woman could be evil when she wanted to. She scared him a little.

"Look Sakura, it was nothing really. We just went over my training and how I knew about Haku... Kakashi sensei was just impressed with me was all. You know, I'm not the type to have much information!" Naruto tried to be as earnest as he could.

The sliding door broke into pieces as Naruto crashed through and into the next room. Sakura was still standing with her arm extended, a fist when Naruto had just been standing a second earlier.

"Fine then don't tell us the truth, ill just beat it out of you!"

"Sakura, calm down, look what you just did to our hosts door. Do you want to break the whole house in return for their kindness?" Sasuke could always sound so calm. But the truth was, he thought that he might have just peed himself.

The bridge building continued without any difficulty for a while, the genin were left to their training. Naruto managed to always have the upper hand in whatever they did and it flustered Sasuke, though he didn't show it. He just pretended he wasn't trying. But the time came when Zabuza was healed, and with his returned strength, he assaulted the bridge.

Letting Sasuke handle the initial water clones of Zabuza, Kakashi and his team stood aside. After dealing with the few weak imitations, Sasuke had left the battlefield covered in water. Now the real fight was about to start. Haku appeared next to Zabuza to back him up.

"How very clever of you Zabuza. Using tracker ninja to assist you in carrying out you schemes. I guess Haku is quite useful to you." Kakashi said.

Zabuza's eyes widened for a moment.

"So you know Haku's name? O well it makes no difference. You will all die just the same."

"You speak pretty bold for someone who just got their ass handed to them by a genin!" Sakura taunted before giggling.

"Just you wait and see you little brat! HAKU DO IT!"

Forming his hand signs Haku used the water around then to start to form his crystal ice mirrors. Sasuke barely managed to push Sakura out of the middle of mirrors before they finished. This left Naruto and himself on the inside, and Kakashi and Sakura on the outside.

Turning to Naruto Sasuke asked, "What is this?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"This… This is your death." Answered Haku.

Sasuke charged at Haku with a kunai knife in hand. Haku quickly slipped in one of the mirrors, and reappeared in another mirror from behind Sasuke before hurling a handful of needles at his back. Rushing to block for his friend, Naruto deflected the needles with ease, protecting Sasuke.

No sooner had Naruto blocked the needles then Haku was already upon him coming from his side and knocking him back with a kick to his side. Now Haku came from the other mirror from the direction Naruto was flying at, and landed another strike atop his head, knocking Naruto into the ground.

"Watch it loser! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sasuke's voice actually had concern in it.

Kakashi and Zabuza fight raged on outside of the mirror prison. The two had no idea what was transpiring on the inside of it. Sakura was left to watch on, knowing there was nothing she could contribute to the situation.

"Why does your friend help you? Haku seemed like a nice guy. It doesn't seem fitting that he would cast his lot with a criminal like you." Kakashi said.

"Please." Zabuza laughed. "Haku is nothing to me, just a tool that owes his life to me. So I use that debt as a means to get what I want."

"That's low, he saved your life earlier, and clearly saw to it that you recovered. Even now he is fighting for you!"

"I don't have time for attachments. That makes a ninja weak. I use Haku as a tool and nothing more."

Sasuke's concern didn't last long as it was replaced with his own survival instincts when Haku started to come after him. Despite his best efforts, his fate was ultimately the same as Naruto's. All of his attacks missed, and Haku continued to land strike after strike, leaving Sasuke desperate. No mater what he did he couldn't even hit Haku.

"You can't do anything when you are inside my prison of mirrors. I can slip in and out of any of them at any time. Even your friend's speed meant nothing when inside. In here, I'm unbeatable."

As a last ditch effort, Sasuke tried to escape this prison of mirrors. Before he even reached the closet one, Haku already appeared in it and threw a barrage of needles right at Sasuke's heart. They never made impact as their target disappeared in smoke, leaving a Shocked Haku looking around franticly for his opponents. Naruto and Sasuke were both gone.

Even with his sharingan Kakashi was struggling to gain the upper hand against Zabuza. The mist ninja seamed to match him blow for blow. Whenever Kakashi had an opening for an attack, the huge sword would lash out, holding him at a distance. It didn't help that Kakashi was worried about what might be happening inside those mirrors. But he wouldn't be left wondering a moment longer.

"LOOKING FOR US?!" Naruto yelled out as his fist crashed through the back of the mirror Haku was in and landed square between his shoulder blades.

Zabuza looked away from his battle with Kakashi to see the source of the shattering ice. All of Haku's mirrors burst after he lost control of his jutsu due to the strike Naruto delivered.

"Haku?!" said Zabuza as he looked on at his now damaged tool.

Averting his attention for the copy ninja was a mistake that would cost him his life. Kakashi rushed in, a roaring chidori in his hand, and struck out to the center of Zabuza's chest.

A splash of blood erupted.

"H-Haku?" Zabuza said, looking on his tool. "Why would you do that?!"

Expecting to find Kakashi's hand buried in the ninja who had just rushed out in front of him to stop the blow from killing him, he was startled to discover that his tool was unharmed.

"NARUTO! What are you doing!?" Kakashi said in anger.

Naruto's hand had caught the chidori before it made contact with either of their opponents, lacerating it, causing the splash of blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the end to the Zabuza part of my story. Please please please leave feed back on this chapter and the story as a whole. If you really like it favorite and follow it so I can know I'm doing something right. If you don't like it leave a comment on whats wrong so I can fix it! Thank you all and enjoy!... Oh one more thing I have not mentioned yet. I have never written fan fiction before until this story.

ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED: mostly grammar and spelling errors fixed. I decided to take the rest of the day off as far as writing the next series, and focus on corrections and updates. Some minor new content, and rewording done to help the flow of the story for the new readers. I apologize to those who may have been bothered by the mistakes i made when they first read it.

Haku noticed that Naruto didn't look exhausted in the least, and aside from the blood now dripping from his hand, there were no signs that he had been injured in the fight they had just had in the ice mirrors.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zabuza yelled as he pushed Haku aside with one hand and swung his blade with the other, intent on cleaving Naruto and Kakashi in half.

Another cloud of smoke, and Kakashi and Naruto both vanished, leaving the blade nothing to cut but air.

"THIS ISN'T JUST SPEED, IT-" Zabuza's exclamation was cut short.

"IT'S THE TELEPORTATION JUTSU!" Naruto roared, sending Zabuza flying forward with a kick to the small of his back.

Zabuza struggled to his feet. "So I was partially right, it wasn't a shadow clone that hit me from behind. It was you using that teleportation technique!"

"That explains how he escaped my crystal ice mirrors. To think he would posses such a powerful jutsu."

Kakashi froze as he thought, "Teleportation!? My teachers jutsu!" Now his eyes were fixed on Naruto, "Your son inherited your abilities didn't he sensei, first I see the rasengan, now I see the teleportation jutsu. To think you could master those at an age like this. It's incredible. How?"

"How are we supposed to beat a ninja with a trick like that?! Damn you Haku! If you hadn't been in my way, I would have acted faster and been able to kill those two!"

"I'm sorry master Zabuza. I'm a bad too-"

"Don't you dare call yourself his tool!"

"What else would Haku be to me? He owes me his life and I use him as my tool. It's what he is."

"Haku would have died for you had I not stopped the attack just now!"

"Your right, I guess he is a good tool."

"Stop calling him that! He's not your tool. His willingness to die for you... that's not what a tool does Zabuza. Haku is more than that. He's your friend! I stopped the attack so you could understand this!"

"You what? You stopped it just so you could say Haku was my friend? What good is that to you!? We are your enemy, your goal is to defeat us!"

"If that was my intention, I would have ended this back at our first encounter. I want you to value Haku. He is a devoted friend who cares for you, yet you don't even realize it."

"Why do you care?! It makes no difference!"

"IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE! You bring hate and death, never knowing the kindness that is right beside you! The way you live brings nothing but emptiness and sorrow! You won't fill the void in your heart by bringing death! I want you to find peace, realize that what you need is someone who cares for you, there's more to life then pain! I've learned that first hand, your friends can strengthen you, encourage you, and bring true meaning to your life! End this hatred that breeds nothing but a cycle of violence!"

Zabuza was stunned beyond words as he looked to Haku and then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"This boys words. They are charged with more meaning and passion then I can understand. He couldn't possible care about a murderous criminal such as me!" Zabuza thought.

But there was no hiding it. He realized Naruto meant every word he said. Now looking back at Haku, Zabuza spoke.

"I'm sorry Haku… my friend."

With that the mist ninja dropped his sword to the ground and held out his hands.

"I surrender."

Kakashi looked to Naruto with nothing short of a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How on earth?... this boy... his words..." Kakashi thought. "He has the power to change people."

Knowing the nature of the blood mist village, they did not send the two surrendered shinobi back to their own village to face death. Instead they took them to the hidden leaf were they could be held accountable for their crimes in a more reasonable manner. Haku and Zabuza were granted incarceration at the hidden leaf prison by the third Hokage, after hearing all that had transpired during the mission, he had no choice. With the bridge now built, a dangerous criminal who had a change of heart, and the bright future of a ninja who wore an orange jumpsuit, the Hokage had to smile.

"He really is your son, isn't he fourth Hokage."


	11. Chapter 11

Lets start this chapter by saying I'm sick. It's not that bad but judging by my dad's night thus far (puking constantly) and the fact that I haven't sleep a wink and its 5am as I'm writing this, I think this could get bad. Now for the bright side. Seeing as I could not sleep, I have had plenty of time to ponder the plot of my story and get creative... so here we go on chapter 11 the start of the chunin exams and Orochimaru series... please favorite and follow if you like this as well as comment. And if you don't like it, comment on why. Positive or negative, even ideas or suggestions, all will be taken into consideration as I try to make this the best I can. Sorry for long intro.

"Fire style-phoenix flower jutsu!"

The flaming shurikens cut down a horde of Naruto clones in front of him, and then Sasuke sent a kick backwards just in time to catch another one who tried to get his blind side.

There were shadows on top of him now. Looking up Sasuke saw a number of clones coming down, ready to barrage him with the bottoms of their feet. Throwing his kunai knives into the air, he easily cut them down.

Sasuke immediately followed up his attack by jumped back fast before hurtling forward again and jack hammering the Naruto in the face, who had just popped out of the ground were he had been standing a second before.

Naruto disappeared in smoke leaving behind a log.

"Were is he, were is he!?"

"Behind you."

Sasuke turned, but Naruto had already vanished again , reappearing an instant later were Sasuke had just looked away from, and then gave him a solid knee to the gut that sent him arching into the air.

A log hit the ground were Sasuke's body should have landed. Leaving Naruto standing alone.

"Fire style-fireball jutsu!"

The massive flame from Sasuke's mouth came out of the nearby woods, straight at Naruto. He couldn't completely dodge, and the fire caught his backside.

"Aaaahhhh! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Naruto panicked as he ran around with a burning butt.

"Ugh!" Sasuke buried his face into his palms. "How am I supposed to get better if this is how you behave in our training Naruto."

Sasuke suddenly became alert as the screaming Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Another clone! Can't you do anything else?"

Narutos voice came from his side, and he looked over in time to see Naruto form some familiar hand signs.

"Wait! That's my jutsu!"

"Fire style-phoenix flower jutsu!"

The flaming shurikens that Sasuke was used to dishing out were now headed right for him.

"How Naruto?! You cant even use fire style?!" Sasuke said as he prepared to dodge the approaching attack.

"WHO SAYS THIS IS FIRE STYLE?!" Naruto yelled as every single flaming shuriken transformed back into Narutos.

After already letting the shuriken get to close thinking he would dodge, he didn't have time to evade the now hurricane of Narutos who were right in front of him.

After being tackled to the ground, Sasuke grunted angrily at his defeat. "Get off!"

"Release." And then all the Naruto clones were gone.

As Sasuke walked back to the village from their day of training he yelled back to Naruto.

"For the record, you're the one who announced it was fire style when launched you last attack. So loser, that means you answered your own question."

Sasuke hated losing to Naruto, and he always found something to hold over him. Truth was though, Sasuke was getting much stronger, and fast.

Kakashi had told them just a few days ago that their team would be entering the chunin exams that started in a week, so the two of them were going all out in their training. Even more so then usual.

To keep Sasuke motivated to get stronger Naruto would only use enough power to gain the most minuet advantage, and taunt Sasuke into becoming more powerful so he could beat Naruto. However, as Sasuke got stronger, Naruto would just put more into it as well, so Sasuke didn't even notice the massive headway he was making.

"You know Kurama, if Sasuke keeps up this pace, it might not be long before I have to use sage mode against him." Naruto laughed.

"He is still a long way off of that. But your right, his progress is impressive, he's stronger now then he was during the final stage of the chunin exams."

"Doesn't it sound funny talking about the past as its now the future?" Naruto said with a smile and headed back into the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took me the whole day to write. It proved more difficult to set this all up then i thought. It is much easier for me to write motivating speaches and fights then setting up this exam XD anyway that said, I hope you all still enjoy the chapter. I extended my standart chapter length due to some recommendations made by you guys, and by some friends. Please follow and favorite if you like this story, and leave a review, and if you don't, leave me some constructive criticism!

Naruto soon caught up with Sasuke, and they entered the village gates together. Sakura was waiting for them there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sasuke! You look like you have been training super hard, here you must be hungry. I made you some rice cakes."

Naruto looked down dejectedly. "Gah! My own teammate doesn't even take notice of me being here, all she sees is Sasuke!" Naruto thought.

Kurama spoke to Naruto's mind, "It's not quite as funny now as it was back then when you were actually pursuing her!" Laughing at the end of his statement.

A commotion coming from the front gates averted all their attention to a group of ninja coming in.

Their headbands and attire told their story. Sand ninja from the land of wind.

Naruto perked up at the sight of one of his closest friends. The gourd on his back, the red hair, the black outline around his eyes.

"Gaara." Naruto thought.

The sand ninja went to pass their group, but stopped. Gaara looked over to Sasuke.

"What is your name?"

"Aaaaaahhh! Still?! I am way more powerful than Sasuke, I'm the best friend you ever had, and we are both jinjuriki again! Yet you are still more interested in Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed in his mind

"This should be interesting to see how this plays out. You know he is still filled with hate." Kurama told him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And yours?"

"I am Gaara of th-"

Stunned eyes looked at the sand shinobi who was as shocked as they were by the orange jump suit ninja who now stood before him arm outstretched. His hand was on his shoulder, and his eyes looking into his own.

Gaara regained composure and spoke what he knew was on his comrades minds. "How is it that you managed to lay a hand on me? My sand should have prevented that."

Naruto smiled at Gaara and said. "You're going to have find that answer on your own Gaara."

"WHY?! WHY DOES HE SMILE LIKE THAT TO ME?" Gaara wondered.

Before the conversation could continue, the jonin Baki, who was leading the three sand ninja, came up and ordered then along.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"I just know the guy from somewhere. He is nice once you get to know him!"

"Eehhhh?! That guy?! Nice?! He scares the crap out of me!"

Sasuke said nothing, but he had the same feeling as Sakura about this.

They all looked up as they heard Kakashi's voice coming from above.

"Alright you three you have had your fun, you should get back home and rest, you need to train hard tomorrow. It would look bad on me if you all preformed poorly at the exam." The he thought "This is going to be a very interesting exam, isn't it Naruto."

The ninja dispersed to their homes to rest up. The remaining days passed quickly.

***The day of the exam has arrived***

Naruto was exited about everything that was about to happen, things were moving so fast.

"Starting now, everything changes Kurama!"

Once inside the exam room Naruto looked around at all ninja in the room. Now Naruto could say this with certainty.

"I won't lose to any of you!"

When everyone turned to face him, Naruto started examining all there faces until he found the one he was looking for.

"There's that snake, Kabuto!" Naruto thought. "We need to play it safe. We don't need to alarm Orochimaru just yet."

Kabuto approached them and introduced himself, before asking.

"That's quite a loud mouth friend you have got their isn't it? You must be strong if you go around making statements like that." Kabuto said with a deceiving grin.

"HEY I'M NOT A LOUDMO-" Naruto started to yell.

Sakura promptly smashed Naruto over the head with her fist.

"Naruto you idiot! We don't want to make everyone in the room our enemies!"

"Oowww Sakura, you didn't have to be so mean!" Naruto said, nursing the lump on his head.

"You want to see mean?! Ill show you mean!"

As Sakura prepared to hit Naruto again, Kiba spoke out.

"Ah. Figures this is were all the commotion was coming from! I should have known it would be you Naruto."

"O hey Kiba." Naruto said getting up from were he had been sitting holding his head.

"WAIT A SECOND! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"I meant you're an annoying little punk." Kiba said with a mocking grin on his face.

Narutos anger flared up and was getting ready to go teach Kiba a lesson when he heard a disarmingly soft voice.

"Hello- N-Naruto."

Now it was Naruto smiling as he replied "Hey Hinata!" "How's it going?"

Whispering to Sasuke, Sakura said, "Well didn't his mood change fast? I thought he was going to go pummel Kiba just a second ago. I wonder what's up with that."

A blushing Hinata could on look to the ground twiddling her thumbs as she replied.

"I-I'm good, thanks for asking... Na-Naruto."

The talking around the room continued as the tension built awaiting the upcoming exam.

With a rush of wind and smoke, Ibiki and the other examiners appeared in the front of the classroom and gave the instructions on what was to come.

After everyone was seated where they were required, the written test began.

"Well Naruto you have come along way since the first time you took this, you might actually be able to answer a few of the questions." Kurama said.

Naruto held the paper to his face for about a minute, staring intently and the questions.

"Nope! I don't know a single one!" Naruto said almost laughing at himself for his ignorance when it came to these written tests.

If Kurama had palms, his face would have most certainly been in them, but instead he just placed a paw across his eyes and sighed.

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto and noticed that time was running out, and he didn't have a single answer written down.

She started to slide her hand over to him, her paper under it and said.

"Naruto.. I-ugh-I-you see-I don't want you to fail. So you can copy my answers!

Naruto looked into the beautiful pale eyes of the already tomato red face of the Hyuga girl and placed his hand on hers, sliding it back to her own side of the desk.

"That's alright Hinata, I don't need them. Besides, its not worth it if it gets you in trouble..."

Naruto continued talking for a bit, but Hinata didn't hear a word past when he said he didn't want her to get in trouble on his behalf. Coupled with the warm hand that was placed over hers, and the kind words, Hinata could not take it.

She fainted right there, letting out a slight squeal as she fell towards the desk.

Naruto caught her and rested her head gently on the table before thinking.

"It may be kinda kinky, but it's actually really cute when she faints because of me."

After a few more minutes Hinata woke to the loud voice of Ibiki as he dished out the tenth question to the remaining candidates who had not gotten caught cheating to many times, and been kicked out.

Many more dropped out at the news that if they didn't get the tenth question right, that they would be genin forever.

After the room was cleared leaving the same people as were there the last time, Naruto gave his same speech that got him though this before.

"You all pass! Now you move on to the second phase of the chunin exams!"


	13. Chapter 13

I know what you are thinking, and the answer is yes. I did fall into a fissure and get stuck with my arm pined to the wall by a bolder and have to cut it off and then stop the bleeding. I then had to stumble along with blurred vision due to blood loss, and almost did not make it to find help before death found me. That is why it took me so long to get this chapter out. Obviously.

No, you see I was actually just caught up in reading a fanfic that I found massively entertaining and well written. ill put the link to the story "Entwined by Love, Enslaved by Fate" bellow in a second. It has a lot of NaruHina fluff if that's what your into, as well as excellent character development and fight scenes. It is a very long work (450k words) and its not done yet, but i highly recommend it. I read the whole thing in two days it was so good, and that's what stopped me from continuing with my own story for a while. I only just found time to write this.

s/7954035/1/

All that said, i made this chapter like 2x longer than the other ones, and i think i included some good battles :p enjoy! If you like the story please favorite and follow, and tell me whats good about it. If you don't like it, please tell me why so i can improve!

ONE MORE THING: I changed my writing format a little to simplify some things

-Kurma speach will be bolded. Ex. **Naruto use my power **vs. "Naruto use my power" came Kurama's voice into Naruto's mind.

-thoughts will be in apostrophies instead of quotes. Ex. 'I need to dodge this attack' vs. "I need to dodge this attack" he thought.

Anko Mitarashi, the second instructor for the chunin exams gave the ninja the rundown of what this second phase would contain.

"You must survive for five days in the forest of death, obtain a scroll of heaven and earth, and make it to the center of the forest with all three of your team members. Any questions?"

Naruto was too busy to pay attention to what she was saying. His attention was focused on only one person, the grass ninja he knew to be Orochimaru.

"Alright, if everyone has a scroll, make your way to a starting gate!"

'This could be interesting Kurama'

The gates opened, and all teams flooded into the forest. It did not take long before they ran into their first opponent, however Naruto let Sasuke deal with him in much the same way as he had done originally. Sasuke's sharingan played its part, and along side his training with Naruto, he easily managed to fend off the attacker.

Things were progressing quickly, and with the rising storm, Naruto could not help but feel nervous for his teammates.

"Guys, we need to be carful here. One wrong move and we could be dead."

"Did you see how easily Sasuke just beat that guy Naruto!? We have nothing to fear with him on our side!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

"We would be… foolish to assume that everyone here will be that weak. We need to proceed carefully."

"Your right Sasuke! Your so smart not to assume that everyone will be as easy as that guy!"

'Gah! I said that first and all she did was scold me!'

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the forest, and straight at their group.

'No! This is too early! We are supposed to have more time before this! I have to protect the oth-'

"Naruto!? Get up this is no time for a nap, someone is coming!" Sakura said. "Naruto move!"

.

.

.

"Here again?"

.

.

.

"Why am I here?"

.

.

.

"Answer me!"

.

.

.

When Naruto awoke he was against a tree, looking up at a massive snake.

"O shit! It's already begun! I have to help the others fast!"

The snake lunged forward to devour Naruto, but he quickly jumped out of the way before forming a rasengan in each hand, jumping into the air, and bringing his hands together on either side of the snake's head. Between the two powerful attacks pressing in on the sides of its skull, the snake's head burst.

**Hurry Naruto! We don't know how much things have changed; it may already be to late!**

"Fire style-fireball jutsu!"

The flame engulfed Orochimaru's body, setting it ablaze.

"YOU GOT HIM SASUKE!"

"No, that's just a replacement. Look."

The body started to turn brown and liquefy, revealing it to be a mud replacement.

"Looks like your eyes are sharp, Sasuke! Lets see how you deal with this!"

As Orochimaru bit his finger and placed the hand on the ground, a massive cloud of smoke appeared. A fearsome snake, even larger then the one that tried to eat Naruto now stood before them. Sasuke was left no time before it lunged straight at him.

"I am most impressed Sasuke! You were able to overcome seeing your own death in my eyes, and have put up a good fight against me. You are stronger then I would have thought."

"You have no idea!" Sasuke cried out as he threw shuriken past the snake.

"That was some poor aim Sasuk-"

Orochimaru noticed the wires attached to the shuriken passing by him, and they came back around and wrapped up his body, tying him down to the snake he summoned.

"Lets see how you deal with this! Fire style-Ultimate fire barrage!

A fire so hot it burned blue traced all the wires Sasuke was holding back to Orochimaru and the snake, burning it so sever the their flesh melted from the flame, but Sasuke's technique did not stop there. Using one of his hands, Sasuke formed a small fireball in it, and lobed it over to the snake before forming a seal.

The fireball suddenly multiplied into hundreds as they began to fall onto Orochimaru and his snake. Each one erupted into a big explosion that shook the surrounding foliage. Seemingly endless explosions drove into their victims until their was only one fireball remaining hovering in the air. Sasuke formed one last seal and the fireball began to glow blue like the original flames he sent out, and then the ball grew to the size of large boulder.

"NOW DIE!"

The Ball of blue flames crashed into the inferno already there before exploding into a massive eruption of heat and light, forcing Sasuke and Sakura to look away.

When the smoke cleared, and the flames died away, nothing was left but a massive patch of scorched ground. Having almost completely depleted his chakra, Sasuke collapsed to his knees.

"That took more out of me then I would have liked."

Sakura ran over to help Sasuke out, but before she got there a voice rang out.

"WELL DONE!"

Fear filled Sakura as she looked to see Orochimaru standing on a nearby tree branch.

'NO! He should be dead! Sasuke left him as a pile of ash!'

Now looking to Sasuke, Sakura could see the same fear in his eyes. With no energy left to fight, there was nothing more they could do.

"I had no idea you had that much in you! Your power is far beyond what I had expected, but here let me give you some more! Consider it a parting gift for giving me such a good time here!"

Orochimaru's head shot out, his neck extending like a rubber band as he went to sink his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

All it meet with was the bottom of Narutos foot before crashing through the thick trunk of a nearby tree.

"Well then… this changes things a little. I guess my snake was not able to deal with you. No matter this only delays me a little." Orochimaru said as his neck retracted back to his head. "Lets see if you can be anywhere near as fun as Sasuke was."

"YOU WON'T FIND ME FUN AT ALL!"

Four Naruto clones with rasengans already in hand smashed through the bottom of the tree branch were Orochimaru was standing, but before they made contact, he jumped out of the way.

"You can't get away that easy!"

Two more clones came from behind him as he was jumping back. Orochimaru sent out his snake tongue to dispatch of them, but one of the Naruto clones jumped off the others back launching him into the sky. Looking up Orochimaru saw the clone propel himself straight down with incredible speed as he jumped off yet another clone that had appeared behind him. Another rasengan now in hand Naruto crushed it into Orochimaru's head, sending him plummeting down to the forest floor. Before he ever reached it another Naruto darted out and kicked him parallel to the ground with tremendous force, sending him into one last clone with one more rasengan that he drove right into Orochimaru's chest. The impact sent him spinning and crashing through trunks of massive trees until he came to a stop.

As Orochimaru stood back up to face the one who had just unleashed this onslaught upon him, he spoke.

"You have proved to be more bother then its worth, ill let you live this time, but I can not say the same about my underlings from the sound village. They will pay you a visit shortly."

And with that he merged with the tree behind him, and disappeared. After seeing what had just happened Sasuke collapsed.

"Sakura, is Sasuke alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, just exhausted."

Naruto picked up Sasuke and the three of them left for a new spot. They found a tree with a bit of a cave pocket formed underneath its gargantuan roots, and they set Sasuke down in there to let him rest. Sakura watched over Sasuke and tendered to his minor injuries from his fight, while Naruto patrolled the area.

True to his word, Orochimaru's servants from the sound showed up not an hour after their battle with him.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin appeared before them in a cloud of smoke with malicious smiles across their faces.

"Stay where you are Sakura, I'll handle these guys."

"No Naruto, you and Sasuke are not the only ones who have been training for this! Let me help out!"

"…Fine… I'll fight Dosu and Zaku, you take on Kin."

"HOW BOLD OF YOU! And how very foolish! You think you can beat me and Zaku alone? You must have a death wish!"

"I would beat all three of you at once, but Sakura deserves a chance to fight too."

Zaku bent over and held his sides as a burst of evil laughter left his mouth. Naruto pointed with his thumb behind his back towards were the area Sasuke was asleep in.

"And what's this?" Zaku asked, no longer laughing.

Sitting next to Sasuke was a Naruto clone with its eyes closed and hands together with orange shading around the eyes.

Now Naruto was grinning wide as he looked at his new opponents. "It's completely unnecessary for you guys is what it is. However, I wanted to watch Sakura fight, so ill just let my clone deal with you guys!"

"What a cocky arrogant son of a-"

Zaku's words were muffled by the fist of the shadow clone that was now smashed into his mouth.

"Go ahead Sakura, these guys will have more then enough on their hands to interfere with you."

"Right! Here I go!"

Sakura threw down a smoke screen and disappeared in it.

Although distracted by seeing Dosu and Zaku struggling to even dodge attacks from a clone, she managed to taunt Sakura. "Really now Sakura, you are supposed to be a ninja now, something as petty as a smoke screen wont work on me. Looks like I need to send you back to the academy."

A kunai flew out of the smoke right at Kin, forcing her to dodge it.

"THIS ONE IS STRIGHT OUT OF THE UZAMAKI HAND BOOK!"

The kunai exploded into a cloud of smoke to reveal Sakura who now rebounded off a tree and launched back at Kin. Kin now had her attention split between the Sakura running towards her out of the smoke, and the one that was propelling through the air right at her.

'I may only be able to use one shadow clone, but I think I have seen Naruto use it enough to know how to use it proper'

'Which one, which one is the real one?'

Kin only had a moment to think before throwing a needle at the Sakura coming at her from the air. It struck home and caused an explosion of smoke to reveal a log.

"Then that was the real one!" Kin exclaimed as she turned to strike at the other Sakura who was now upon her. Kin threw one more needle at the clone to dispatch it before averting her gaze to find the real Sakura. But Kin never heard the explosion of smoke that should have happened when the needle connected with the clone.

It was to late by the time she returned her attention to the "clone". Kin saw the needle embedded in Sakura's arm as it stretched out fist first and collided with her face.

'A clone that used a substation jutsu!? This girl was smarter than I thoug-'

Kin's thoughts were cut short by the actual clone who now came shot down from the sky and drilled her foot into Kin's stomach, and smashing her into the ground. The fight was over. With the wind knocked out of her and unable to dodge, the original Sakura planted one more kick to the side of Kin's head.

"NICE SAKURA! I DID"T KNOW YOU GOT GOOD WITH CLONES!"

Naruto's own clone finished up with toying with Dosu and Zaku, and left the beaten and bruised unconscious ninja on the ground in an awkward pile as he walked back to the original Naruto, scroll of earth in hand.

"Well I can only use one at a time right now, and I don't have enough chakra to do it more than a handful of times, but thanks Naruto!"

"Well let's move out to a new spot. We can let Sasuke rest there, and get some relaxation ourselves now that we don't need to worry about getting our scrolls!" Naruto said with a grin.

They found a nice spot closer to the center of the forest next to a river were Naruto dove in to catch them some food.

**Crisis one averted, well done Naruto**


	14. Chapter 14

Well i posted the last chapter at noon my time, and it took 10 hours to actually show up. Sorry about that. However, here is chapter 14 already! And it is even longer then chapter 13. my gift to all of you! I really hope you enjoy this, I know it is not as much combat as last chapter, but great things are to come. If you like this story, as always please favorite and follow, and tell me what i am doing right. If you do not like it, please tell me why so i can make it better! That said, let us finish up the second phase of the chunin exams!

i now use line breaks to help you guys out with separate scenes!

* * *

"Well I did not really think that one through. I got us a fish, but my clothing is soaked!" Naruto said as he started to take of his jump suit so he could hang it to dry.

He was knocked flat onto the ground and had a mouth full of dirt before he realized what happened. A very angry Sakura Haruno stood above him with a vain throbbing on her head, and her fist where the back of Naruto's head had been a moment ago.

"YOU IDIOT! You're in the presence of a lady! What are you thinking you bone head? Taking you cloths off right in front of me!"

Naruto nursed the back of his head as he spit out a mouthful of dirt. "You know I have boxers on under this thing! It's not like I would be naked or something" Then he mumbled, "Even though you would like that sight…"

"WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART!"

Naruto waved his hands in front of him desperately, "I said I'll go to another sight, you know like a different place to take my cloths off!"

Sakura showed him no mercy, and left Naruto in a broken and bruised heap on the ground. "Humph, serves you right pervert."

Naruto roused from his beating at the same time as Sasuke woke; due to the delicious smell from the fish Sakura was cooking that Naruto caught earlier.

"Alright boys, come and get it."

Their meal was eaten in relative silence, interrupted only by awkward mumbles when Naruto would catch Sasuke staring at him, until final Sasuke spoke what was on his mind.

"Naruto, what happened back there?"

"Sakura and I took care of some sound ninja and got a scroll of earth off them!"

"You know that not what I meant Naruto. What happened to you when that gust of wind came through when Orochimaru first attacked?"

"Well you know, I was just caught by surprise and all, and I hit my head on the tr-"

"That's not what happened. Sakura and I both saw you collapse before the wind even reached us."

"Look I just had a funny feeling pass over me, and I passed out, nothing else to it."

"I think there is more to it. You passed out in a similar fashion in your battle with Zabuza, that's not something normal. In fact everything about you has been anything but normal since you became a genin. You have changed, and become far stronger than you had ever been before. You were able to beat an opponent who captured Kakashi sensei. Then you drove off Orochimaru before he could finish his attack on me. I don't like to admit it, but you were able to beat an opponent I could not. "

"That was only because you weakened him so much from your battle!"

"IM NOT BLIND NARUTO! I saw the way Orochimaru looked after my fight with him; he was still perfectly fine, as if he was not even trying. But with you, even if he may not have gotten seriously injured during your attack, he saw a power in you that he decided that it would be best not to finish what he started. I don't know what that power is exactly, but I've experienced it first hand! You're always a step ahead of me in training, beating me in every match! I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON NARUTO!"

Sakura could only sit and watch as things unfolded before her; she to was dying to know where Naruto's strength had come from.

"Sakura let you off the hook to easy in the land of waves, now I'm demanding you tell us what you told Kakashi sensei after he sent us away to talk to you!"

**They are your teammates Naruto; you can trust them with some of this.**

"I… I have a power inside me; you both know I have the nine tails sealed in me. I gained the nine tails strength and learned to control it. I am now friends with him, and we share our power."

A gasp was all that escaped Sakura's mouth, but Sasuke looked on still probing for more.

"That still does not explain you blackouts Naruto."

"I can't explain those either Sasuke! I guess it's just that it is a weakness to my strength!"

"I guess I can believe that." Then Sasuke pulled Naruto in close and whispered in his ear, "But there is one thing I don't believe. I can see your chakra with my sharingan, and I know you did not use any power of the nine tails in your fight with Orochimaru."

With that Sasuke headed off to take first watch for the night.

'I need to think of a better to hide this'

**It would help if you thought at all**.

'Hey what is that supposed to mean Kurama?!'

Kurama only chuckled at the fluster blonde.

* * *

The next few days passed without event, and their group made it to the tower in the center of the forest, and entered through their gate. When they read the sign on the wall that ordered them to open the two scrolls, they did so.

A bust of smoke came out of the scrolls and in that smoke appeared none other than Iruka sensei.

"Well done you three, you pass the second exam!"

"Iruka sensei?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Iruka explained why he was there, and explained the connection between heaven and earth, mind and body, to them. After he was done he sent them to the main room to join with the other teams who had passed.

* * *

"What do you mean a preliminary? We all made it here, we should all pass!" Shikamaru said.

Hayate Gekko said, "I understand that, but frankly, there are to many of you here. We need to cut back by half, so we are going to have a series of one on one matches to take care of that. I will be the proctor for the fights, and we will begin immediately."

"What no rest at all? But we only just got here after surviving that forest!" Ino complained.

"I understand that, so it will be your choice weather or not you want to participate, if you can't take it, drop out now."

Naruto watched as Kabuto raised his hand to drop out. 'With how things changed, I wonder what he did this whole time seeing as he never accompanied Sasuke, Sakura, and I'

Kabuto was in his own thoughts as he raised his hand. 'Orochimaru gathered more than sufficient data on Sasuke during their fight, but this Naruto has proven far more interesting than I would have guessed, perhaps it was best I chose to follow him from afar.'

* * *

Flashback:

Naruto is sitting back as his clone fights Dosu and Zaku. Meanwhile Kabuto is hiding back a ways in a tree suppressing his chakra signature.

'This is most… interesting, this Naruto is showing far more ability then what my data suggests he is capable of. Orochimaru was right, something is indeed different with that one.'

Kabuto takes more notes on the battle unfolding before him.

'That clone has shading around his eyes, and his pupils look different then the original. This is something Orochimaru should know about.'

End flash back

* * *

Kabuto looked over to Naruto with a devilish grin. He then completely raised his hand and said, "I'm out, I can't take it."

With Kabuto being the only one to drop out, leaving twenty contestants left and ten matches. The pairings ended up the same as they had been the first time.

'Thank goodness for that one, I think its best for this part to stay the same'

The fights progressed without a hitch for the first six matches, which then brought the preliminaries to their seventh match. Naruto vs. Kiba

* * *

"YES! Just my luck, I get Naruto as my fight! This is going to be easy!" Kiba exclaimed.

**Oh HA HA HA! This is going to be priceless to see Kiba get annihilated; I hated watching your first fight with him. He had some attitude problems!**

'Well I still beat him the first time Kurama, so I took care of that problem!'

**You were not all that much better actually Naruto; the only difference is that you're an idiot!**

'Hey Kurama, do you need me to go in there and remind you of who beat you in a fight over your chakra!'

**Relax kid I'm just messing with you, now go fight him before he gets impatient.**

"Alright Kiba, I won't lose to you!"

"You're out of your league Naruto, you don't stand a chance at beating me!"

Hinata watched from her position next to Kureni sensei and Shino. 'I know Kiba is my teammate, but I cant help it. I want Naruto to win.'

Just then Naruto looked right at Hinata and gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. In that moment her face would rival that of a tomato, but Naruto did not keep looking at her, as he directed his focus back on Kiba instead.

Hayate coughed a little before he raised up his hand, "Begin!"

Kiba went in right away with his all fours jutsu and charged right at Naruto, knocking right into his stomach and launching him across the room.

"One hit, that's all that loser took! That was easy!"

Naruto got back to his feet. "Come on Kiba, I hardly even felt that."

Surprised, He looked back at Naruto to see him standing again. "Well let's see if you feel this!" Kiba threw down some smoke bombs on Naruto as he charged in again.

'Good, with Kiba's smoke bombs I can make this work to my advantage.'

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Two shadow clones appeared by Naruto's side, but there were three puffs of smoke. Kiba would never be able to tell in his own smoke screen.

"I smell three Narutos in there. I'll take them all out!"

* * *

'These peaty fools consider themselves ninja! They have yet to notice that there are two extra examiners observing this fight right now.' A disguised Orochimaru laughed silently to himself as he looked across the way at the other misfit.

'How very cleaver, you are indeed an interesting find aren't you.'

However, Orochimaru was not the only one that noticed the second mystery examiner, Kakashi's watchful eye also lay upon him.

* * *

Kiba tackled Naruto by using his sense of smell to navigate the smoke. When it cleared Akamaru tackled the other clone and it disappeared.

"Good job Akamaru! Let's end this here!" With that Kiba struck down at Naruto who was still pined under him, but all his claws buried into were a log.

Kiba turned to see Naruto charging right back at him.

'Wait I smelt two Narutos, I only see this one running at me, and Akamaru dealt with the other. Where is this smell coming from?!'

Naruto continued to run at Kiba and formed his hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" One more Naruto now appeared and went to attack Akamaru. The original lashed out at Kiba. Kiba landed a kick into his midsection and sent him tumbling.

'Ok it did not disappear, that's the original, he just summoned a clone, so that brings us up to three again, but damn, where is the other one?!'

Naruto had gotten back up and was now on him again, and went to strike at Kiba's face with a right jab. Kiba now struck out with his own right jab while ducking Naruto's. Kiba's strike sent him tumbling again.

"Do you honestly think you will be able to beat Akamaru and I in a close quarters fight! That's our specialty!" Kiba threw a solider pill into his canine companions mouth. The now red furred dog attacked Naruto with extreme vigor. Meanwhile Kiba took one himself and began to go on the complete offensive and push Naruto back.

The Narutos regrouped together, and Kiba and Akamaru did as well.

"Alright Naruto, lets see how you deal with this! Man beast clone jutsu!" Kiba and his dog now both looked like Kiba, and got ready to attack. "FANG OVER FANG!"

The rapidly twisting pair formed fang like cyclones in the air, and launched at the Narutos. They managed to dodge the first flurry, but Kiba threw down another smoke screen, and they went back in for another attack. This time Kiba made contact with the clone Naruto, and it disappeared.

"And then there was one! It's time we ended this Akamaru!"

Kiba herd a yelp and turned to see another Naruto that had just planted a kick into Akamaru and knocked the pup out.

"NO! The other Naruto I smelt from before, I forgot about him for a second!"

Naruto jumped forward and grabbed onto his left arm. "Your wrong Kiba that's not the other Naruto!" He said smiling.

Before Kiba could strike Naruto with his free hand, three more burst out of the ground beneath them and grabbed onto his remaining arm, and both his legs.

Kiba looked behind him in horror as he heard four more Narutos yell in sync.

"HIDDEN FINGER JUTSU BARRAGE!"

Kiba struggled frantically to escape the Narutos that where holding him in place, but to no avail. The fingers sunk into their target.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Then Kiba was launched forward until his face collided with the wall of the building, causing it to crack under the impact. He then fell to the floor unmoving.

Kakashi did not watch as Hayate called the match when he determined Kiba was unconscious, because his head was buried in his palm. As were both Sakura's and Sasuke's for that matter.

"And the winner is… NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

The sounds of cheering brought Kiba back to his senses, and he looked around at the Narutos.

"You really are good with those shadow clones Naruto. I just did not see it coming when you took out Akamaru with that second clone you hid from the beginning."

"I told you Kiba, that was not the second clone. I summoned plenty of us while you were not paying attention, thus the whole Hidden finger barrage situation."

"Wait what do you mean?" Kiba asked, still rubbing his backside from where he had been violated just minutes before.

Naruto released all the clones around him. "What do you smell now Kiba?"

"I STILL SMELL TWO OF YOU!"

"That would be because…" Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the mystery chunin examiner jumped down from the second floor.

"He was the second clone!" Another cloud of smoke burst around the examiner to reveal Naruto. "I am the original!" He said with a massive grin and a laugh.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WAS FIGHTING SHADOW CLONES THE INTIRE TIME!"

"Well not the whole time, just until you used your first smoke screen, and then I used the cover to switch over to my clones."

"How did Akamaru and I both not notice the real you leaving the smoke!?"

Kakashi raised his head from his palm. 'The teleportation jutsu can be quite advantages can't it Naruto.'

"Well I guess I was just to fast!" Naruto laughed, and then headed up the stairs back to his team. Kiba was taken away on a stretcher to undergo a medical exam just to make sure his spine was ok after the impact of hitting the wall face first. (They would also have to examine his posterior.)

* * *

"U-Um.. Naruto?" Hinata asked as he went to pass her.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"I-ugh… I want you t-to have this." She extended out the container of healing ointment she had in her hands towards him.

'Well I might not have any need for it, but I would probably make her feel bad if I did not take it.' Naruto took the container and gave her a quick embrace. "Sweet thanks Hinata! You're the best!"

The poor Hyuga girl just about fainted right there. If it were not for Kureni sensei who noticed what was about to happen, and steadied the girl, she would have.

* * *

"Do your best Hinata!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto as he called out to her right before her match was about to begin against Neji.

'Thank you for you support. For you Naruto, I would do anything!

The two Hyuga took up their fight stance for the Gentle Fist Technique, and then began in full force.

Hinata tried her absolute best and then some. She went beyond what she thought she was capable of, spurred on by Naruto. But it was not enough, and the fight quickly swayed to the favor of an angry Neji. He landed blow after blow, and Hinata started to cough up blood from the injuries from the gentle fist. Neji's anger that was directed at the main family of the Hyuga clan drove him on. It drove him to almost do the unthinkable as he went in for a last strike against an already defeated Hinata, as his hand shot out at her heart.

It never reached it.

Everyone watching could only look on in surprise at what had just transpired, everyone other than Kakashi that is. This scene was all too familiar to him.

"You know, compared to catching Kakashi sensei's chidori, this is like getting tickled."

Naruto looked into Neji's pale eyes, they were still filled with so much anger.

"You have no right to interfere with this fight Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This fight was over before you even started your last attack Neji! You could have killed your cousin!"

The proctors voice cut in. "Due to Naruto's interference on Hinata's behalf, the winner is Neji."

Naruto quickly released Neji's hand and turned around to catch the Hyuga girl who started to fall to the ground from exhaustion and injuries.

"Naruto… I-"

"You did great Hinata, I'm sorry I interfered, but I could not bare to watch you get seriously harmed."

"It's ok Naruto, thank you for helping me."

"I guess it looks like you need this healing ointment more than I do now Hinata." He said with a slight smile gracing his lips as he looked down on her. "You know it's really easy to tell how cute you are when you're this close to me."

Hinata's face would have discovered new and redder reds then are in existance before passing out, had she not already passed out as a result from her fight. Naruto handed her over to the medical staff so they could treat her.

"Take good care of her please."

* * *

Sakura was looking around in disbelief. "Did anyone else just see that? Anyone at all? If I did not know any better, I'd say it looks like Naruto has a crush!"

Naruto shuffled his feet a little under Sakura's prodding.

"See he won't even deny it!"

"Sakura, quite down the next fight is about to begin, and this is going to be a good one." Kakashi said.

Hayate coughed for like the one-hundredth time that day before he started. "Match 9! Gaara vs. Rock Lee, Begin!"

* * *

As much as it pained Naruto, he watched on as the fight unfolded the same way it had the first time. He had to let Lee do this on his own. Naruto knew that it had to play out this way, and he knew Guy sensei would stop it before Gaara would kill Lee.

After Lee's defeat, Choji lost as well.

'Well looks like everything is going to proceed the same way, I beat Kiba, and all the other matches ended with the same winners as well. It won't be long now before everything is set in motion.'

**We must be carful Naruto; these are dangerous times ahead.**

"This conclu-" Hayate was interrupted by another fit of coughs before continuing. "This concludes the preliminary round. The third and final portion of the chunin exams will be in one month. You have until then to prepare."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I will be including author's notes in future chapters :D


	15. Chapter 15

ANOTHER CHAPTER! This one is not as long as the last two, but i just needed to get this written. I hope as always that you enjoy the chapter, favorite and follow the story, and leave a comment on what you like about it. Or if you dont like it, of course i would love to know why so i can improve.

Please Read the Authors note at the bottom!

* * *

A familiar blonde ninja could be seen by many in the streets. He was happier than usual, and had a bounce in his step.

'This is it! Today is the day I first meet Pervy Sage at the hot springs!'

As Naruto approached the women's side of the hot spring, he saw the familiar long, white, and hedgehog like hair of his master. Naruto could hardly contain himself as he ran the remaining distance to meet him.

"PERVY SAGE! HOW'S IT GOING?!"

"Hey kid, get out of here! Can't you see I'm busy!" The old man said before returning to look through the hole in the wall in front of him.

With a sly grin on his face Naruto cupped his hands together and yelled over the divider to the girls inside that the pervert had been peeping on. "O come on you perverted old man, stop peeking on all the girls in there and talk to me!"

Loud screams could be heard coming from the other side of the wall as all the girls stormed out of the hot spring.

"AAAHH! STUPID KID! WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY REASERCH NOW!?" Jiraiya yelled with his eyes wide open, and his fist shaking at Naruto.

"O come on Pervy Sage, it's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to talk to you. Now that you have nothing better to do, you may as well!"

Jiraiya straightened out, crossed his arms, and looked away indigently. "Hump. No, I'm not interested."

Now it was Naruto's turn to have his eyes bulge and point at him. "WHAT?! Come on, I just want to talk Pervy Sage!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled before regaining his composure. Jiraiya continued with a smirk, "It gives me a bad image with the ladies."

"Jiraiya sensei, your image with the ladies can't get any worse than it is." Naruto said with his face in his palm.

"Well kid, I'm not sure how you know my name, but I'm not your sensei, so now I'm going to take my leave. I need to conduct my very important research." With that the sannin began to walk away.

Naruto formed a seal and yelled to the pervert as he walked away. "RESERCH THIS!" And then a cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto.

The old man looked back at Naruto only to have his eyes go wider then ever before, his jaw dropped wide open, blush went across his face, and he had a massive nosebleed. The Pervy Sage was no match for Naruto's harem jutsu. The blonde ninja giggled, and allowed the pervert to stare for a moment before transforming back.

"There, now that should be enough research for you, so can we talk now?"

A few moments later Jiraiya recovered with a devilish smile. "Sure. Only if you do that again though."

"EH!? No way Pervy Sage, you already got what you were looking for!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! And if you won't do it, then I guess ill be on my way!" The hermit turned to leave, but was stopped by a vortex of blue chakra coming his way. He quickly formed one of his own before turning to face his attacker.

"RASENGAN!" They both echoed.

The clash of the two attacks sent a blast of wind, and a shockwave that enveloped the entire area, and flung the two ninja back. When the dust around them subsided, it revealed a nearly perfect half sphere crater where the two had just been.

"I do not know how you know that technique kid, but I'm the only one alive who is supposed to know it, and I most certainly did not teach it to you!"

Naruto could not help but laugh to himself at the irony of that statement. 'It's time to tell him everything. I know he will understand.'

**Of course he will Naruto, it's about time you told someone the whole truth.**

Naruto's face got serious as he faced his old teacher. "Actually Jiraiya sensei, you are the student of the Third Hokage, you were the teacher of my father, the Fourth Hokage, and you did teach me that technique."

Jiraiya's face was stone, his body a statue. He stood there staring at Naruto for what seemed like an eternity before he managed to speak. "Let's go somewhere we can talk in private."

* * *

And so Naruto told his sensei everything, from the beginning of his original journey as a genin, to the death of his sensei, to his battle with pain, to the war against Madara, all the way to present. Jiraiya never said a word for the entirety of the story, he was beyond shock or amazement, he was simply reduced to just absorbing what he was told. When the narrative was done, he looked into Naruto's eyes and could see everything he said was true. Even then Jiraiya knew that was unnecessary, the story could prove itself just by the information in it he already knew to be true. Naruto's sensei continued to sit there for half an hour without so much as a grunt. Finally he spoke again.

"Let me see it."

"See what sensei?"

"Sage mode."

Naruto took in a deep breath as he seated himself cross-legged on the soft ground in the secluded woods they were in. He then brought his hands together and closed his eyes. Jiraiya did the same.

'The calm I feel around him, he is as still as can be. I can feel the natural chakra he is taking in, and he is doing it perfectly. Did he really master senjutsu better than me?'

Naruto opened his yellow eyes, the orange shading around them now complete. His sensei opened his own as well.

"You have the eyes that prove the transformation is complete, and you don't have any signs of becoming a frog. You have mastered senjutsu. Let's put it to the test. Since we are all the way out here, we shouldn't have to worry about blowing things up.

Jiraiya's face was slightly transformed into the likeness of a frog, showing that he had not perfected sage mode, but that did not stop him from taking Naruto on with everything he had.

* * *

Despite Naruto's superior senjutsu, Jiraiya's years experience helped him stay evenly matched with Naruto for most of the fight. Due to the limited time of sage mode, the shading faded from both their eyes, leaving two exhausted shinobi sitting on the ground panting.

"Good Naruto, very good!" After a little rest Jiraiya sat up and looked back at Naruto. "Show me your control over the nine tails."

The surrounding forest light up in the now nighttime darkness. A fire like glow enveloped Naruto's body, his eyes glowed red, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan appeared on each shoulder and his stomach, and the markings of the Sage of the Six Paths appeared bellow his neck line. The chakra emitting from Naruto's body was stifling.

"THIS… this is raw power! I can't help but feel proud of how far my student has come, even if I only taught you in another time. You truly are amazing, and I know you are the one to inherit my will for peace!"

"Aw shucks sensei, you're going to make me blush. I'm just happy to see you alive and well!" Naruto said while shuffling his feet before continuing with hope in his voice. "Do you want to go get some ramen now?"

Jiraiya laughed at what he knew would become a common practice for the two of them. 'Well actually I guess it has already been a common practice for us.' Jiraiya now laughed even harder at the thought, but then got serious again.

"Sure thing Naruto. But first, I want to see you take this a level beyond!"

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke paused in the middle of their training and looked in the direction of the forest where Naruto was. The same thought was on both their minds.

"Where is that power coming from!? What is it!?" Sasuke asked.

But Kakashi had an educated guess on who, not what, the second part of the question was.

'Naruto. What haven't you been telling me.'

* * *

Everyone in the village, ninja and civilian alike, felt the enormous power coming from outside the village. It was an indescribable force.

The Third Hokage sat in his chair and looked out his window. "I hope for the sake of our village, that that power is on our side."

* * *

Hidden away deep in a mountain were no one would find them, a figure appeared in a dark corner alongside his companion. They both felt the power.

"This could be quite a setback to our plan" Came the voice of a plant like creature.

The man stepped out of his the shadows reveling a dark cloak with red clouds on it, black hair, and an orange spiral mask over his face. Only one eye shown through a hole in the mask. A sharingan.

"Actually Zetzu, I think we can all use this to our advantage."

Zetsu did not see how, but he did not argu with Tobi.

* * *

"Alright Pervy Sage, let's go get some ramen!"

"After a performance like that, you can get as much as you want on me!"

"YOSH! THANK YOU SENSEI! I'M GOING TO EAT MORE RAMEN THAN I EVER HAVE BEFORE!"

Jiraiya could already feel his wallet shrinking.

* * *

**Author's note:** Holy three legged purple duck with a golden bill! Tobi showed up, Naruto has some unknown power, and Kakashi knows something is up.

I know that many of you would have actually liked to see their sage mode fight with Naruto and Jiraiya, but im trying to get to more important battles. If you really want to see that fight, feel free to let me know. If enough people want me to, I will write the battle and post it as a new story (I wont make it a stand alone chapter.) That said, I hope you all enjoyed the story!

Also that whole "level beyond" thing, totally inspired by Dragon Ball Z


	16. Chapter 16

Well here we go, my next chapter, i would have liked to put more into it, but i did not have time to do it all. Some NaruHina fluff, some fighting, some character development, and all the other good stuff! Please favorite and follow if you like this and tell me why! If you dont like it, still tell me why! I can't tell you how important feedback is. So if you like it, please take a moment to do the suggested actions, and if you don't, your constructive criticisms can help me make this story better!

Authors Note at bottom of page!

* * *

The day after his confession to Jiraiya, Naruto knew he had to have a long talk with the Third Hokage as well. He walked in silence the whole way to the Hokage tower, alone with his thoughts. Soon, he found himself looking at the door to the old man's office. 'Here goes nothing.'

Naruto, just the person I wanted to see. Sarutobi said in his general calm manner.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me?" Naruto had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Of course, I have not checked up on you in a long time to see how you were doing. I was most impressed by your fight with Kiba, but of course with the nature of the exam, I did not have the time to speak with you about it."

The blonde let out a mental sigh of relief at the Hokage's remark. He was under the impression that the old man knew more.

"Which brings me to my next point Naruto, when did you learn to fight like that, and even more so, learn the teleportation technique? I know Kakashi has not been teaching you all that. In his report on your mission to the land of waves he brought up some very… interesting details about the circumstances surrounding the outcome of the mission."

The lump was back in his throat, he came here to tell the old man anyway, but it had felt so much easier the first time with Pervy Sage. "Well old man, that's kinda why I came here to talk to you in the first place." Naruto had to take a moment to figure out how to say this next part delicately. "You die next month."

**NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN A WORSE WAY TO POSIBLY GO ABOUT THIS!**

If Sarutobi was shaken by Naruto's statement, he did not show it, but spoke calmly. "Go on."

"Well I guess I could have said that better, b-but what I'm trying to say is that Orochimaru is manipulating the sound and sand villages to attack us during the chunin exams. He is going to disguise himself as the Kazekage to get close to you, fight you, and kill you."

"And how might you know this information Naruto."

Now that he had gotten the immediate threat portion of his news out of the way, he went into his full Narrative in the same way he had the previous night, as well as explaining what had happened that night to Sarutobi.

"This matter, it brings great concern to me, and proves that this situation has developed far more than what we had originally thought. You should have come forward with this much sooner Naruto. I understand the capabilities you have, but you should not be dealing with this alone. This affects our whole village."

"I'm sorry old man. I-I just didn't know how to come out and say it. Truthfully, I didn't think you would believe me."

Then Naruto heard some words that brought joy to his heart as he gazed into the eyes of the Hokage.

"Naruto you should have known I would trust you. I have complete faith in you." Now he got even more serious. "You may take your leave Naruto, I have much to think about in preparation for what is to come."

* * *

Naruto spent the whole month leading up to the finals by training his chakra control under Jiraiya. Seeing as that had always been his weak point, Naruto could think of nothing better to work on. What happened in that time proved to be invaluable for him.

"Well Pervy Sage, thanks for all your help with training this past month, it's nice to have an ace in the hole now thanks to you!"

"As if Naruto. You have more than a few aces in the hole. Your entire hand is filled with them!"

"Still thanks for your help, I love learning awesome new techniques! I'm off sensei! I need to go get some rest before the big day tomorrow!"

"Bigger than anything most of the village could imagine. Are you sure you can handle this Naruto?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Besides the Hokage knows now, and most of our ninja are ready. You go on ahead and do what you need to."

Without another word Jiraiya turned and left the village. His old master Saratobi was not the only one with complete faith in Naruto.

The orange jumpsuit ninja headed back to his house for what would be a restless night.

'Tomorrow is it…' And Naruto's mind would think of nothing else as he lay in his bed watching the wall of his apartment.

* * *

Genma Shiranui stood in the middle of the massive arena with his hands in his pockets, and his toothpick in his mouth.

'I've heard a lot about this Uzumaki kid, but Neji is a genius. This fight should be good.' He looked up at the Third Hokage, who gave him a nod of approval, and then he started. "First match, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga, begin!"

As the two opponents entered their fighting stances, Neji spoke first. "You will pay for interrupting my fight with Hinata. You are born with a destiny, and yours is to be weak. Struggle all you want, but you will not beat me."

"It's funny how Kiba seemed to think the same thing. I guess ill just have to prove you wrong, you can change your destiny, like the way I already di- Err… am doing!"

**Nice Naruto.. nice**.

"But I will beat you for more than just changing destiny, I'm going to beat you for Hinata! All she wanted to do was do her best, and show you she can be strong, and you hate her for that! You hate her because she is from the main family of your clan, because she was born! Hinata can't change what family she was born to! She's a kind and caring person, she harbors no ill will to anyone, and you hate her for something that's out of her control! I WON'T STAND FOR THAT!"

"Shut up Naruto! This does not concern you!" Neji yelled as he charged in, his hands already glowing blue with his gentle fist.

* * *

'Naruto.. You speak so highly of me. I-I don't kn-'

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a certain pink haired kunoichi. "You should have seen the way he looked at you when you were unconscious in his arms." She said in a playfully taunting tone.

The Hyuga was already bright red as she started stuttering. "W-what do you m-mean… Sakura?"

"O please Hinata, Naruto may have been blind to how you felt about him for the greater part of his life, but don't tell me you're the same way now that he returns those feelings!"

"H-He does? Naruto has f-feelings for me?" Hinata asked, her face now tomato red.

"Well if I did not know any better, I'd say he has a lot more than just feelings for you girl!"

It took everything in Hinata's power not to faint right then. Sakura could only laugh at the poor girl, and put her hand on her should reassuringly.

"D-do you think Naruto will be alright Sakura?"

Sakura looked back down into the arena just as Neji launched his first attack. "He's going to do great Hinata."

* * *

Rather than dodge Neji's attack, Naruto started to engage him head on in hand-to-hand combat.

"That mistake will cost you Naruto, my gentle fist is far superior to Kiba's attacks! You will not be so lucky against me!"

Neji was soon eating his own words as Naruto countered ever strike he sent at the blonde. Naruto defended for a while, but would counter every now and again, forcing Neji to back of for a second before continuing. This kind of encounter did not last long as Naruto started to counter more and more until he was on full attack. Naruto started to strike so fast and hard that Neji could do nothing but block and dodge. Mostly the latter due to the power behind the strikes. Finally Naruto's onslaught broke through, but a swirl of chakra emitted from Neji sent him flying before he could hit.

'I was beginning to wonder when he would use that.'

* * *

However, Hiashi was not wondering when Neji would use that. In fact, he was not even supposed to know that move.

'That is a technique that is passed down from the head of the family, to a single child! How does this branch member know it?!'

* * *

"I will admit you hit faster and stronger than I had first anticipated, however you will be unable to overcome my byakugan along with my eight trigrams. To put it simply for your lesser mind, you cannot beat me. As fate would have it, I am a genius, and you are not. Your destiny is sealed in this match."

"I will show you that you can change your destiny, I'll show you that even a 'lower' ninja such as myself can surpass you through hard work, and I'll beat you down for Hinata!"

The blonde rushed in again, but was prepared for what he guessed was next. Neji sank down into his stance and waited for Naruto to approach.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

Strike after strike hit all of Naruto's chakra points until he was sent tumbling back from the force of the barrage.

"It's over."

But before Neji could walk away, his opponent exploded into a cloud of dust, reveling him to be a log substitution. The real Naruto charged in again as he formed a seal, and two shadow clones appeared on each side of him. The clones on the outermost edges broke off, while one clone directly next to Naruto went right in on Neji again. The Hyuga prepared for another eight trigrams. The swirl began, but the Naruto pulled back at the last second. As Neji stopped his defense, the two clones who broke off came back in on his side, and the one who pulled back came in again.

'Not fast enough Naruto.' The sphere of chakra already enveloped him again, sending the clones out of existence with a poof.

Naruto rushed in, while his last clone stayed back and formed the seal again, this time dozens of more clones appeared. They all came in and braced the original Naruto as Neji's eight trigrams started to push him away. In a fashion similar to the way Naruto had resisted Pain's final push attack, his clones stopped him from being sent flying by Neji's swirl of protective chakra. Once Naruto's fist broke through, Neji was forced to block with both arms.

'This one should set up Shikamaru for his fight. Wouldn't want to mess up his chance at making chunin'

A Naruto clone burst out of the ground. With Neji unable to defend himself due to his arms being occupied, the clone hammered his fist into the Hyuga's jaw. One solid hit was all it took, and the fight was over.

Genma inspected Neji, as he lay on the ground unable to move. "The winner of the first fight is Naruto Uzumaki!"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. They had remained silent watching in awe at the spectacle unfolding in front of them until now.

* * *

Hiashi looked down at the branch member. 'I have misjudged you Neji.'

* * *

Naruto extended his hand to the Hyuga genius. Neji thought for a few seconds before accepting it. After he was up off the ground, he looked over to were Naruto had come out of the ground and hit him.

"Where did that last clone com-" He answered his own question as his eyes fell on the entrance hole back were Naruto's last clone had summoned up dozens more. 'That's right, the clone that summoned the others never charged in with them, he must have dug down beneath me when I was distracted with the horde in front of me.'

"You can change your destiny Neji." Naruto said with a determined look in his eyes. Then he added in with a playful tone. "However, before you go do that, you may want to see a doctor about that glass jaw of yours."

Neji immediately let go of Naruto's support and would have lashed out at him, but instead his body collapsed back to the ground on him.

"Relax Neji, I was just messing with you!"

* * *

Naruto settled in back up in the stands between Hinata and Sakura to watch the remainder of the exam.

"Naruto." Came Hinata's soft voice. "Thank you for what you said about me in your fight with my cousin."

'No stutter, she is already gaining confidence.' "Hey, it's no big deal. I have important things to say about people who are important to me you know!"

"I-I'm important t-to you?"

'Aaaand the stutter is back… Oh well I don't blame her after what I just said.' "Of course you are Hinata, even more so then you know."

**Don't you think your being a little to forward with the girl Naruto?**

'She has had to deal with me being oblivious through all our years at the academy, I think she deserves me being forward.'

Hinata could hardly believe what she just heard. 'D-did he just say he l-liked me in a round-about way?' She then did something that surprised even herself. She scooted closer to Naruto until their shoulders were touching. When he did not shy away from her, she leaned against him. She was blushing furiously, but she did not stop, not when she had already come so far in that instant. So the girl put her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone is getting a little affectionate!" Sakura said looking over to Hinata.

The Hyuga would have shot up under the full realization of how bold she had just been, but was stopped by Naruto's arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Hinata then became content to just sit there, and melted into him.

"Aww! You two are adorable!"

Sakura was about to call to Ino to come over just to observe the two, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shikamaru's fight is starting."

"Wait, what happened to Sasuke's fight against Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"They moved up Konkuro's fight seeing as Sasuke is not here yet, and he dropped out. So now it's Shikamaru's turn."

And so they watched on as Shikamaru fought Temari, and then surrendered when it appeared he had won. After that fight, Sasuke got to the arena just in time for his own fight.

After the fight was well underway, Naruto turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry, I have to go do something. It's very important."

"C-can I help?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Hinata hung her head dejectedly and cursed her luck at having Naruto pull away after he had only been this close to her for a short while. Catching her disappointed demeanor, Naruto leaned back to her, and kissed her on her forehead. She fainted almost immediately, not that it would have mattered as the enemy's genjutsu set in among the crowd.

'Good thing I learned how to release genjutsu after all these years…' "RELEASE!" And then Naruto was off.

* * *

Sarutobi could not stop glancing over to the Kazekage seated beside him. Or rather Kazekage imposter.

'Going by what Naruto said, he will make his move any time now.'

As if on cue, the signal to attack the leaf was given, and the "Kazekage" grabbed the Hokage and jumped to a nearby roof with him.

"You can drop this whole charade, I know full well what is going on here… Orochimaru!"

Ripping off his mask he replied. "Was I really that obvious? You already knew of my plans here?"

"I know everything, my miss guided pupil. Your game ends here!"

"O what a shame Sarutobi sensei, I was hopping to keep playing a little longer. No matter, I guess I can just kill you now."

Naruto's voice pierced their conversation. "You won't be killing anyone today Orochimaru!"

"Quickly! Form the barrier!" As ordered, his four body guards responded by putting up the field that not only stopped, but also killed anything that touched it.

"You think this will stop me?"

"Well this wall would kill you if y-"

Naruto had already teleported to the other side of the barrier and planted a kick to Orochimaru's head. The snake sannin was almost thrown into the surrounding field under the impact of the blow, but using his sword tongue, he dug it into the ground to stop in time.

"I will not let you harm our Hokage!"

"Hmm… If I'm going to have to fight the both of you, I may enlist some help." Orochimaru then placed his hand on the ground and two coffins came out and opened.

'Lord First. Lord Second. I know I was warned he would use you two, but I am still stunned as I look at your faces.'

"Oh? You recognize them do you? Then you know this is where you meet death! Even your precious demon boy will join you!"

"That demon boy you speak of has a name. He his Naruto Uzumaki, and he is going to beat you!"

"And how do you figure that? Is he going to lose control of that monster fox? It would not make a difference, I would still crush him."

Naruto's body suddenly burst into his cloak of flames, and the markings appeared on his body. "No, I'm not going to lose control. I'M GOING TO TAKE IT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was originally going to make one giant chapter to wrap up the whole chunin exam arc, but it proved to be to long, and i would not finish the chapter today. Seeing as I might not be able to put out the rest for a few days due to time constraints, I thought it best to put this out now. Next time the literal poop is going to hit the metaphorical fan... err... the metaphorical poop will hit the literal fan... wait no... the literal fan will hit the literal poop... never mind you know what im trying to say.. Orochimaru vs. Naruto and Sarutobi! :D


	17. Chapter 17

HERE IT IS! My newest chapter. The fights, they are going down. The poo has officially hit the fan. Please leave me feedback, i can not stress enough how important it is!

Also big shout out to Wacko12 for his help... I will explain in the Author's note that is at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Sasuke finally managed to catch up to an injured Gaara. By now they were deep in the forest surrounding Konoha. "We end our fight here Gaara!"

Tamari suddenly jumped back from her younger brother when she saw the change in his right eye as sand started to envelope his body. 'I have to get out of here!'

"Fine by me… UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke was stunned at the transformation that had taken place before him, and he even felt fear as he saw the bloodlust in Gaara's eyes. The monster before him lunged forward with an arm of sand ready to crush him. At the last moment Sasuke got his wits back, and jumped out of the way. He then sprung back forward and unleashed a barrage of strikes on the sand shinobi. However, his attacks had absolutely no effect, and Gaara's tail swept out and dealt a mighty blow to him.

'Looks like taijutsu is out…'

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE!" Gaara charged again, smashing through trees as if they were twigs. Sasuke was reduced to jumping from tree to tree to avoid being turned into a bloody mess.

'Think Sasuke, THINK!' The Uchiha's eyes hardened at what he found to be the only thing to do. 'This is going to take a lot more chakra then I would wish.' "CHIDORI!"

"You won't get close enough to hit me with that!"

"I don't plan on getting close."

Sasuke hurled a volley of kunai right at Gaara who raised his sand arm to defend against them. A mistake. The sand ninja realized to late that Sasuke had charged the knives with his chidori, and they easily cut right through the sand and buried themselves in his body.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SASUKE!"

Gaara left him no time, having already reformed after the kunai spilt it, his arm shot out and smashed Sasuke against a tree. Then the tail came by to take off his head. Sasuke activated his sharingan and crushed the tree he was pinned to with one of his free legs. Without the tree to keep him in place, Sasuke got out of the way of the tail. He then jumped back at Gaara.

"I told you that you wouldn't get close enough to hit me!"

Gaara lashed out with his tail and arm. However, by using his sharingan the Uchiha was able to predict and evade the limbs of sand as he approached his target. Before he reached him another arm of sand sprouted out and rushed in to pulverize him. Gaara's bloodlust seemed to be stronger then ever as the arm neared Sasuke.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke's hand chirped with the electricity in it as it cut through the second arm on its way to its target.

"IT'S OVER MY PREY!"

Gaara's evil grin turned to a full on maniacal smile as his first arm came in from the side to grind Sasuke into the second arm he was cutting through. Sasuke showed a small grin. Right before the arm reached him, Sasuke's other hand erupted in a second chidori and sliced it off, while the first chidori plunged into Gaara's side.

A scream of rage left Gaara's mouth as his body plunged to the forest floor. "AHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL BE COMPLETE! I WILL KILL YOU SASU-…" Gaara slipped into unconsciousness from his blood loss. His body never reached the ground as an insane amount of sand surrounded his body and a monster rapidly grew out of it.

* * *

"DARN IT! I got caught up in dealing with Orochimaru I almost forgot about Sasuke!" Naruto formed his favorite seal and a clone appeared. "Quickly, you have to get to Sasuke and Gaara!"

"I won't let you interfere with our secret weapon you little brat!" Orochimaru's hand sprung to life as snakes came out of it and shot out to hit the Naruto clone. The snakes did not even come close as the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn that teleportation jutsu…"

The First Hokage ripped off his robes to reveal his ninja armor underneath. "You have to much to deal with standing right in front of you to concern yourself with that clone!"

"I could have said the same thing sensei. Seeing as your looking at a fight with the First Hokage, as well as your sensei, the Second Hokage." Orochimaru reached forward and placed a Kunai with a special tag on it in each of the reanimated Hokage's heads.

"Naruto, I'll deal with the Hokages, you take down Orochimaru!"

"And what good is that Sarutobi sensei? Even if this gunin somehow managed to beat me, you would be left to deal with the some of the most powerful shinobi to ever live, they would have infinite chakra, and they will always regenerate if you damage them."

"Then I will just beat you within an inch of your life, and cause you so much pain, that I will force you to release the jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a flaming chakra arm flew out from his body and grabbed the snake sannin. He then began to tighten his grip until he could hear Orochimaru's body breaking.

"Foolish boy!" Orochimaru's body turned to mud, and the real one came out of the ground behind him, sword already swinging to remove the blonde's head. "Pay for your arrogance!"

Naruto's fist already was sunk into Orochimaru's back as the sword sliced through the smoke left behind from Naruto's teleport. The sannin was flung forward under the impact. when he made contact with the ground, he allowed himself to skid back. That is until he heard a strange sound, and turned his head. His eyes widened at what he saw. Three Naruto clones stood there, and the one in the center had a swirling shuriken shaped mass of chakra in his hand, that gave off a loud bell like screech. The sannin immediately transformed his arms into snakes, and plunged them into the ground to stop himself from sliding right into it. His new safety from the attack was short lived as the Naruto clone flung it right at him. Without a moment to spare, Orochimaru used his snakes to propel himself into the air just before the attack cut through them all.

"I could tell that was quite the jutsu boy. To bad it missed!"

The sannin's safety was again short-lived as the Naruto lifted his fingers up, and as his fingers went up, so did the rasenshuriken. With no time to react to the sudden change, Orochimaru took the full force of the attack. The resulting explosion covered Naruto's part of the battlefield.

* * *

Hashirama glanced over at the still growing explosion briefly. "That boy sure does pack a punch Hiruzen!" He said with a smile

"Of course he does brother, if he did not, Hiruzen would not have left him to deal with that snake alone. I did not select a fool to be the Third Hokage. Besides, he has his hands full with us as it is. This is not a matter to smile over when we are being forced to fight against our own village." Tobirama's voice was much harder than his brother's.

"I know, I know! It's just nice to see that our village has continued to produce such strong shinobi who burn brightly with the Will of Fire! Literally in that one's case!" Hashirama pointed his thumb back to Naruto before laughing at his on joke. Suddenly his hands started forming seals. "HIRUZEN! My body is now moving on it's own, I'm about to attack."

"I am sorry we have to fight like this Lord First and Second." Hiruzen formed his own seals, and a wall of mud came out of the ground to intercept the wood that just came out of the first Hokage's hand to strike at him.

"DUCK!" Tobirama yelled as we slashed the mud wall in half with a blade of water.

With the aid of the warning, Hiruzen dropped down just as the blade passed over him. He quickly formed more seals and then disappeared into mud. Hashirama and Tobirama were suddenly sinking into a pool of mud at their feet.

"Fire Style-Fire ball jutsu!" A ball of fire, which could only be described as a Hokage level blast, burned a path to the reanimations.

"You will have to do better than that Hiruzen!" Tobirama yelled, summoning up a large wave of water that engulfed the fire entirely.

"I know."

A massive mud dragon burst through the wave of water and smashed into Tobirama. Leaving no chance for a break, the Third Hokage quickly threw a pair of kunai with exploding tags on them at the Second Hokage.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen." Hashirama's wood arm extended out and stopped the kunai short of their target. Then with his other arm he sprouted a massive amount of wood, and crushed the middle of the mud dragon, severing it from the source.

"I am going to need some help for this." Hiruzen bit his thumb, and placed his hand on the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" The monkey king Enma now was at his side.

"It's been a while Hiruzen… I see you have a bit of trouble here."

"Please transform, I need you to help me fight the previous Hokage!"

"Very well." The monkey king transformed into a large pole, which Hiruzen grabbed onto, and sung around him.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sasuke said as a massive foot of sand descended on him. '" I can't get out of the way! It's going to crush me!"

A wall of flaming chakra emitting from Naruto's body formed a protective barrier over them as the foot crushed into it. "Looks like I got here just in time!" Naruto said as the smoke from his teleportation cleared. "You must have done really well against him to push him this far!"

"N-Naruto?! What are those flames surrounding your body? What are all those markings?!"

"Another time, ok Sasuke? We kinda have… bigger… things to deal with right now." Now Naruto pushed back on the Shukaku, making it stumble back off-balance.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I was about to crush that little punk!"

"Sorry Shukaku, but I'm not going to let that happen, but what I will do is send you back into Gaara!"

"I would like to see you try! I only just got here, there is no way I'm leaving!" The One-Tail sent its single club like tail sweeping across the forest bellow, destroying all the trees in its path, and smashed into were Naruto and Sasuke had been just a moment before.

"Sasuke, stay here. You did great, but I can take it from here." Naruto said, setting him down about a mile away. Then he added with a smile. "Besides, you don't need to bother yourself taking on a small fry like that right?"

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto teleported back to the fight. "Darn you Naruto! You would teleport me just far enough away that I could not help, but close enough so I can see you beat the crap out of that thing!"

* * *

A sickening slivering sound came out of the body of Orochimaru along with his voice. "I did not expect that kind of attack at all, you may end up being even more fun than Sarutobi sensei!"

A new Orochimaru sprung out of the skin of the old one. "I don't like to have to use my precious chakra on wilting like that, so I will not allow you to hit me with that attack again."

The sannin formed some seals. Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake. A massive gust of wind blew against Naruto forcing him to brace as the roofing around him was pulled up and flung into the barrier. Soon there was nothing to grip and Naruto was flying at the barrier himself.

"DARN IT!" Naruto teleported just before colliding with it.

"Can't you do anything other then that?!" Orochimaru yelled as he turned around with snakes launching from his arms and ensnaring Naruto just before he could strike from behind. "Let's see how you like this!" The snakes started to tighten around the Uzumaki.

"I like it just fine." Naruto said with a grin as two massive arms of chakra came out of his back and smashed Orochimaru between them.

The snakes uncoiled from around him, and Naruto jumped forward and landed a punch to his chest. Rather than spit out blood, he spit out a new Orochimaru who went right to stabbing at Naruto with his sword tongue. Naruto already ducked under hit and placed both his hands on the ground, and sent a rocketing kick into the sannin's gut. As Orochimaru lifted up in the air, he heard a familiar high-pitched sound coming from above him.

'Darn this kid proving to be a lot more then I want to deal with right now!' Orochimaru formed more seals, and then the rasenshuriken dug into him. The body dissolved away into mud as the explosion went off. "You waste your chakra trying to hit me with that. I learned the first time. It will not happen again."

Orochimaru came out of the ground again, only to be surrounded by nearly one hundred clones. He quickly sent out his snake arms to hit the closest two clones, while he extended his neck with the sword tongue out, to swipe an arc of the clones away. A few clones were strangled out of existence, but the sword never made contact with a single clone. It just stopped in mid air with a loud clang.

"What the?!" Orochimaru started to ask.

A Naruto stepped forward still holding his hands together with a kunai in them, a blade of wind barely visible extending out of it.

"How handy. You can make a sword out of wind. Unfortunately for you, when it comes to swordplay, you can not bea-"

His proclamation was cut short at the sound of his own sword snapping, and then Naruto's wind blade cutting through his mid section. He was severed in half. Immediately snakes from the upper and lower halves of his body darted out, and reconnected his body.

"Your abilities are disgusting Orochimaru…"

* * *

Hiruzen swung his staff and cut through another wave of water sent out by Tobirama, and then extended to great length and buried itself into his gut. Hashirama did not let up as he started to raise up trees all around them, their roots shooting out to bind Hiruzen.

"Your wood style capabilities are truly amazing Lord First."

Tobirama responded on his brother's behalf. "Don't waste your time speaking to us Hiruzen! You must find a way to beat us!"

The Third Hokage threw a group of shuriken with one hand, and as they approached their targets, he formed a seal, and they multiplied into hundreds. Hashirama brought up a short wall of wood to block the shuriken. Enma then extended again as Hiruzen swung down onto the First Hokage while his vision was blocked. The attack smashed apart the wall and connected with Hashirama's head with a sickening thud. A thud and nothing more. An armor of wood had come up and around Hashirama's body, and stopped the blow. Hiruzen quickly retracted the pole to right in front of Hashirama, and then lowered it to his chest before extending again.

"That armor won't stop you from being pushed back!" Hiruzen yelled as he smashed him through tree after tree, splintering his armor as he went.

Then Tobirama was on him with a blade of water slashing out. Hiruzen was not able to fully get out of the way in time, and took a gash from his shoulder down to the middle of his stomach. Then Tobirama brought another slice down and on his head, cleaving him in two. Hiruzen's body popped into smoke.

"A shadow clone. Thank goodness. I thought I killed you there for a second Hiruzen."

"I would not allow myself to die while my village is still in peril!" Hiruzen appeared behind Tobirama and extended his pole forward using, one hand, into the Second Hokage.

He then used his other hand to raise up a pillar of earth farther ahead, and sent it forward to meet his pole with Tobirama in the middle of the two. They smashed together with such force that a huge shockwave was sent out, and his body was crushed into paper like shreds. Hashirama was on Hiruzen in an instant and stabbed him in the back with his wooden arm, only to have him vanish in a puff of smoke again.

"I am sorry again, Lord First and Second." Hiruzen said as he formed a seal.

The ground beneath Hashirama began to glow. As he looked down he saw tons of paper bombs all around were he stood. He started to form a hand sign, but was cut short as the explosion incinerated his body. As with his brother, only paper like scrapes remained.

* * *

"This one is just for you Shukaku!" Naruto yelled as a wave of water erupted from his mouth with such pressure and velocity that it started to push Naruto back as well as blow a hole right through the center of the One-Tail.

"Ahh! Look what you did to my beautiful stomach you little punk!" Shukaku shot down a barrage of air bullets onto the blonde in rage.

"You will have to do better then that if you want to beat me!" Naruto formed a few hand seals. "Water style-water basin jutsu!"

A Huge lake seeped out of the ground out of nowhere. It soon covered the entire surrounding area, leaving what used to be a forest, looking like a flood zone.

* * *

Watching from a distance, Sasuke noticed the powerful water jutsus. 'How can Naruto use such moves that powerful? I guarantee a month ago he did not even know water style! Darn it Naruto, just how far in head of me are you really?! Where did you learn to do that?!'

* * *

Flashback:

"Here Naruto, I want you to try this."

"What are they Pervy Sage?"

"They are chakra blades Naruto, and with your wind affinity, they can become quite a deadly weapon!"

"How do you figure that one?"

"Just hold it in your hand and channel some chakra into it."

As he did so a massive blade of wind shot out, the size of which would rival Zabuza's Executioner Blade.

"Whoa there kid! That's a little too much chakra, bring it down!

After a little practice Naruto got it right and started chopping things up.

"Pervy Sage! This is awesome! I can cut just about anything with these!

"Good, now give them back."

Naruto had to pick his jaw up off the ground before speaking again. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? YOU JUST GAVE THESE TO ME AND YOUR ALREADY TAKING THEM BACK!?"

Jiraiya hit Naruto over the head viciously. "IDIOT! I just wanted you to get a feel for how to make the wind blade by using the chakra knives to make it easier! Now you need to learn to do that with just a regular kunai! In battle, anything can happen, and there is no guarantee that you will have those chakra knives available. You need to know how to form it with a regular kunai!"

Naruto held his kunai in his hand while channeling chakra into it, but nothing would happen. After a few days of his sensei switching him between the chakra knives and regular kunai, he started to get the hang of it, and they started the real training.

Naruto rushed over the surface of the water they were standing on running right at Jiraiya with a kunai in each hand, wind blades extending from them. He sliced like mad trying to hit him. Each time the Pervy Sage seemed to get out of the way with ease.

"Your putting to much chakra into them still Naruto! They are to long to be effective right now, I can see them more easily from their size, and thus dodge!"

Naruto scaled back a little and then ran in again and started striking out in a frenzy, trying desperately to make contact. Suddenly Jiraiya put up his hand for him to stop.

"Hey? What gives sensei?"

"Naruto, extend your blade just over the water and move it around slowly.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT MORON!"

"Geesh, fine!" Naruto did as he was told.

While he moved it over the water, the water seemed to jump up at it and sort of surrounded the blade. When Naruto pulled away, the water fell back into the river. He then repeated this several times.

"Um sensei. What's going on here?"

"Well Naruto, it looks like wind is not your only natural affinity! We have a lot of training to do now!"

End Flashback

* * *

More air bullets rained down on Naruto, sending up huge waves of water as they impacted the newly formed lake around them.

"You don't stand a chance in here Shukaku! Your movements are already slow and labored due to all the water in your sand!"

"Darn you boy! I won't stand for this!"

"Stand? That's a good idea! You don't need to stand!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and infused it with his wind chakra, then rushed at Shukaku's legs.

"You can't actually plan on cutting through my legs with that do you boy?!"

Naruto was not listening as he dipped his blade in the water and pulled it out again. Water was now swirling around it as well as wind, making the blade appear to be a tornado of water. The wind caused the water to move at such high speed that it cut through anything better then the sharpest of swords. Naruto pumped enough chakra into the blade to extend it long enough to completely sever the Shukaku's legs.

"YIKES! Not letting that thing near me!" Shukaku yelled as he jumped into the air.

"To bad." Naruto rocket off the lake even faster then Shukaku had jumped, and sliced out with the blade before he could respond.

Booth legs of sand fell back to the lake as Naruto teleported above Shukaku and extended out a flaming chakra hand that smashed down on the monsters head, sending him plummeting down to the water. With nothing to brace his impact due to the loss of his legs, he hit the water unbelievably hard. The impact sent a shockwave so large that it forced tidal waves in all directions, dispersing the surrounding water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT PUNK!" Shukaku's tail whipped out to try and crush Naruto as the boy landed on the now muddy ground.

"This is it for you Shukaku!" A chakra arm extended out over Narutos and formed a familiar shuriken shaped ball with a high-pitched ring. However, it did not stay that way, Naruto pumped more chakra into it, and soon water began to swirl all around it like a vortex. "Rasenhurricane!"

Naruto shot forward with the now almost drill like rasengan in his hand. He mad contact with the tail and split right through it. As he went, the sand was completely whipped away with ease. Naruto jumped as he reached the front of the One-Tail, and ended his attack by plunging it into its chest, and then jumped away. A massive eruption of wind and water completely dissipated the Shukaku, leaving only Gaara's falling body. Naruto ran back in to catch him just before he hit the ground.

Gaara opened his eyes after landing in Naruto's arms. "Why? Why didn't my sand stop you from touching me back then."

"You mean when we first meet? That's an easy one! I'm your friend!" Naruto said with a smile as he used one hand to point a thumb at himself.

"Friend? I have no friends! You saw the monster I am!"

"Your wrong Gaara, that was not you, that was the Shukaku. I know you are a good person."

"How would you know!? Do you know how many people I have killed?! Do you know how much my village hates me?! The way they look at me and wish I was dead?!"

"Yes." Gaara's eyes were now looking into Naruto's in surprise. "I'm just like you, I have a Tailed Beast inside me. But I never gave up just because of how my village treated me, I never stopped training, I managed to gain some friends after a lot of hard work, and then with the power of their love behind me, I beat the hate from my Tailed Beast!"

"Y-you beat its hate? How?"

"I told you Gaara." Naruto now smiled down at him. "With the help of my friends. And you're my friend, so I'm going to help you! Now lets get you to a hospital, those wounds are pretty bad!"

Gaara managed a weak smile. "You're my f-friend?" He asked, and then passed out.

"Yes Gaara, I am. With that, Naruto teleported away

* * *

"Yes Naruto, I will deal with his injuries and make sure he is ok." The medical ninja responded.

"Thank you, I know it's really hectic right now with all the injured shinobi from the battle going on, it really means a lot to me."

"You are most wel-" The medical ninja stopped talking as the Naruto clone suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Oh? You find my moves repulsive do you?" Orochimaru suddenly sunk into the ground, and reappeared right in front of Naruto.

Naruto sent a kick forward and smacked Orochimaru in the jaw as he was coming out of the ground, he then formed a rasengan in his hand and went to plunge it into his chest.

"Raseng-"… Naruto fell over. All the clones around him poofed out of existence.

Hiruzen looked over, his battle having brought him closer to Naruto's, and looked on with horror as Orochimaru prepared to drive his broken sword into the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

"So I'm here again."

.

.

.

"I don't understand! Why am I here!?"

This time it answered Naruto. "Time is not something to be used so lightly Naruto. The cost you will pay may be more then you can bare."

"Cost? What cost?!"

.

.

.

"I SAID, WHAT COST!"

"I will see you again Naruto."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, the nine tails aura now gone.

"OH CRAP! OROCHIMARU!" Naruto looked up and his face turned to stone. He now spoke in barely a whisper. "Old man… no…" Now his voice became a begging scream. "NO…. PLEASE NO!"

The Third Hokage had the broken sword sticking through his back and out his stomach, his body bent over Naruto's.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I always viewed you as a grandson to me. I know I did not always express it, but I loved you. I am just glad I could save you in this moment. It brings meaning to and old mans life."

"Old man… Please! DON'T DIE!"

The Third Hokage looked back to where the other two Hokage were now reforming and then up to a evilly smiling Orochimaru. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I will die, BUT NOT WITHOUT TAKING OROCHIMARU WITH ME!" He formed several seals, and the Shinigami Appeared behind him. "Forgive me for this Lord First and Second, but I must end Orochimaru here!"

The still reforming Hokages responded together. "Do it!"

Now it was Orochimaru who was filled with terror as he looked at his very soul being ripped from his body. And then it was the end. The Hokages and Orochimaru were taken together and sealed in the Shinigami. Hiruzen fell lifeless to the ground. The price of the sealing was death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this took a considerable amount of time to write, that along with reading, made this take some extra time to release. I have been reading other fanfics so as to get some ideas on better was of writing. I really hope that you all enjoyed this. So what's up with these blackouts Naruto is having? Poor kid, things did not go quite as he planned.

Wacko12 spent his own time to help me out by giving me a big list of jutsus he thought would be good for naruto along with explanations. through his recommendations, we now have Naruto windblades and water style.


	18. Chapter 18

And here is the next chapter, i'm just setting things up here. Things won't play out the way Naruto had planned at first. But some good can still come from this. I would really like to know what you all think of this story thus far. I still have even bigger developments coming down the road. If you have ANYTHING you would like to say, please do not hesitate to. Feedback makes my world go round. Knowing you guys like the story keeps me writing. Make sure to follow and favorite the story if you feel compelled to do so. Author's note at bottom.

As a side not, i fixed a horrible error in spelling from the first like 15 chapters. I had been spelling genin guenine or something weird like that. If that had been bugging you, I apologize.

* * *

Everyone from the village was clad in black. Naruto was no exception, forgoing his usual orange jumpsuit. Many wept bitterly as the Third Hokage's body was lowered into his grave. None however wept the way Naruto did. Endless tears were pouring down his face.

"DARN IT! DARN! DARN IT!" Naruto screamed, smashing his fists into the ground he was kneeling on. His voice was now reduced to a whisper. "This isn't how this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to save you... why did you have to go and do that old man."

Sarutobi's words were still fresh in Naruto's mind. 'I always viewed you as a grandson to me. I know I did not always express it, but I loved you.' More tears came from his eyes with renewed vigor under the thought of the Hokage's confession.

Naruto raised his fist to smash into the ground again when he felt a gentle touch across his back as an arm slid around him. Hinata was now crouched beside him. She said nothing, but continued to embrace him. And that's what he needed at the time. He looked up at the Hyuga and saw tears brimming in her own eyes too. They sat there together for what seemed like hours, each silently in their thoughts, tears glistening down their cheeks. The day was dark, and storm clouds started to form. The other villagers gradually disappeared to return to their homes. After a while, only a few shinobi remained at the grave. Then the skies opened up, and the rain poured down. If anyone was still crying, which they all were, the rain masked it.

"I'm sorry old man… I failed you. I failed Jiraiya sensei, I told him I would keep you safe. I failed myself." Naruto said in a voice that should have been inaudible under the pounding rain.

But Hinata heard it just the same. Then she did something neither one of them could believe. She slapped him, and then immediately recoiled her hand. Naruto looked on at her stunned, this felt familiar to him from the time Neji had died in the war, and he had lost faith in himself.

**She's doing it again. That girl would never allow you to crumble.**

Hinata went to speak, but Naruto stopped her. "It's ok Hinata. Thank you. I needed that." He then stood up. "I guess it's raining now, I should head home."

"Please, stay at my house. I don't want you to have to be alone at a time like this. There are plenty of extra bedrooms in our compound, father would not mind."

Naruto could not help but give her a bittersweet smile. She really was the kindest person in the village. "Sure. Thanks Hinata."

* * *

A sinister plant like man came out of the rock of the cave, and stood before the man with the orange swirl mask.

"I have done as you asked Tobi, I observed the whole battle between the Nine-Tails Jinjuriki as well as having a clone watch the One-Tail fight the Nine-Tails. The boy was able to defeat the Shukaku, and with the help of the Third Hoka-"

"Enough of explaining this to me Zetsu, show me what happened."

The plant man stepped forward and placed his hand on Tobi's head. The memories of the recorded battle showed themselves to him.

"I see. It would appear that he has complete control over the Nine-Tails. He is a truly skilled Jinjuriki. It is most fortunate for us that Orochimaru is out of the way. Send for the others Zetsu."

"Right away Tobi." And then he slipped back into the rock around him.

Tobi smiled evilly under his mask. 'No matter how much power you posses, you will fall just the same. Uzumaki Naruto.'

* * *

The sun was shining again outside as Naruto awoke. He looked around in shock at first at the unfamiliar surroundings before he realized he had stayed at the Hyuga compound last night.

"Eh. Feels weird waking up in someone else's bed." He said to no one in particular.

Naruto jumped at the sound of a voice in the corner of the room.

"It is good to see that you are awake Uzumaki Naruto. I have important things to discuss with you." Said Hiashi Hyuga.

'Well this is a first, I never really talked to the guy, even in our old time.'

"It has come to my attention that you fought alongside our Hokage in the battle that claimed his life. I would like to know the circumstances surrounding his death."

Naruto stiffened up at the mention of the events.

"I know these are still fresh wounds for you Naruto, as they are for the rest of our village. However, the counsel has asked me to gather the information about his death from you. I am sure you understand that being the only one alive who was at the battle, you must be the one to tell."

"Can we talk after breakfast? I just need some time to collect my thoughts."

"Very well Naruto, my daughter Hinata is preparing food as we speak. I will inform her you will be joining us shortly. There is a bather on the other side of the room; you may wash up there. I will have a maid come by to wash and repair your jumpsuit, in the meantime you may use these robes." Hiashi indicated a neatly folded robe on a nearby table.

"Thanks pops, but I don't want this washed and repaired, please just leave it to me."

Hiashi's brow raised both at the fact that Naruto had just called him "pops", as well as that he wanted to keep his tattered and bloodstained cloths. However, if he objected to it, he gave no indication.

"Very well, I will see you again shortly."

* * *

'I really have a bad feeling about all this. I need to find her and get back to the village as soon as I can.'

As if on cue, Jiraiya heard loud shots of joy coming out of a local gambling house in the small town he was in. He decided to step in and check it out.

"AND I'M IN LUCK!" Jiraiya shouted, throwing the door wide open, as he looked down at the gambling table with a group of men surrounding one woman.

The blonde woman with a green crystal necklace around her neck had just rolled a pair of dice, and it looked like she would get the numbers she wanted. However, as the door crashed into the wall, the shock flipped the dice one more time.

The group of men laughed hard as their leader claimed the last of the cash in front of the woman. "We thank you for your business!"

"I figured I would find you in a place like this, Tsunade!" Jiraiya called.

Tsunade directed her attention to the new comer, and was about to beat him to within an inch of his life with her bare hands. That is until her she saw who it was.

"…Jiraiya?" Then her eyes narrowed, a wicked grin came across her face, and she cracked her knuckles. "I was just going to give whoever just cost me to lose a good beating, but seeing as it's you, I'LL KILL YOU!"

The sage desperately waved his hands in front of himself, trying to ward her off. Then his body rocket back out the door he came through, and smashed all the way through the next building across the street. When he got back up, a very angry Tsunade stood over him.

"WAIT! TSUNADE I CAME HERE FOR YOUR HELP!" The sage was now on his knees begging, trying to avoid getting another monstrous punch to his now swollen face.

She seemed to clam down a little and asked. "Help with what?"

* * *

They had finished their meal, and Naruto turned to Hinata who was sitting next to him. "It was delicious, thank you."

"Your welcome Naruto, I-I'm glade you enjoyed it."

After a moment of silence, Hiashi began to speak. "Naruto. It is time, please relay all that happened starting at the beginning."

Naruto had spent the whole meal deciding what he could and could not say, but there was one very unfortunate reality to it all. Hiashi possessed the byakugan and was staring right at him. Anything and everything that he said, Hiashi would instantly know if it was truth or not. Furthermore, the man would easily be able to tell if Naruto left out anything. Seeing no other way around it, Naruto said what he could. He started with releasing the genjutsu and running to aid the Hokage, leaving out his use of the Nine-Tails power. He also described most of his battle with Gaara, again leaving out his conversation about controlling the Nine-Tails that he had with the One-Tail Jinjuriki. He then explained his passing out, and waking up to a half dead Hokage. Naruto dared not mention anything about what happened between passing out, and waking back up.

"And then he sealed away the First and Second Hokage along with Orochimaru inside the Shinigami. He gave his life to protect our village."

"I see. Would you please go into detail on just how you were able to fight one of the three legendary sannin, when you are just a genin?"

Naruto stiffened. His voice cracked a little as he replied. "Well… you know, the level of your opponent doesn't matter. He just underestimated me."

"Did you not say that you defeated the Shukaku as well as holding off Orochimaru? That is not something you can pull off simply because your enemy underestimated you."

Hinata looked panicked on Naruto's behalf. "Father please, the important thing is that Naruto survived!"

"And that my daughter, is the very reason I am here talking to him now. There is no way that he should have survived. He encountered two unbelievably powerful enemies, defeated one, and survived the even more powerful one. I need to know how that happened."

**Naruto, you can make this easy in a way he will understand without revealing too much. Just tell him you used me**

"Well… you see… I relied on the chakra from the Nine-Tails…"

Hiashi gave him a knowing look. "That is all the council wanted me to obtain information on. You are free to leave whenever you like."

Naruto got up, but Hiashi motioned him to sit back down. "However, if I may, I have one more question I would like to ask you on my own behalf. What was the cause of your blackout?"

The blood drained from Naruto's face, and no sound would leave his throat for a while. When he finally managed to speak, it was just a whisper. "I-I don't exactly know."

Hiashi seemed satisfied enough with the answer, and deactivated his byakugan. "Thank you for you time Naruto. I will make my report." He then got up and left the room.

When he was gone Hinata moved herself over to Naruto's side. "I'm sorry t-that my father questioned y-you as if you did something wrong."

Naruto's voice had recovered, but he still spoke softly to her. "It's ok, the village has the right to know what happened."

* * *

Naruto had walked home slowly, and when he reached his apartment, It was already midday. He opened his door, then walked to his bedroom, only to be interrupted by something he saw out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke was sitting on the railing of Naruto's porch. He walked over and opened his sliding glass door to let the Uchiha in.

Naruto's tone was as gloomy as it gets. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Answers." He replied sharply.

"I'm sick of having to talk about this. I'm not up for that right now."

"Well that's to bad, because I'm not up for waiting till later. You left me out in the middle of the forest, and I had to walk back. You owe me one."

The idea of the Uchiha having to walk back from the middle of nowhere was an entertaining idea that brought a slight smile back to Naruto's face. "Well I also happened to save your life, so that's got to count for something right?"

"Tch. I had that guy, you just got in my way was all."

"I'm sure that massive leg of sand would have been in your way to, after it crushed would have crushed you into a pancake."

"Ok Naruto, enough of the joking around, I did not come here to talk about how I needed you to save me."

"Then what did you come here to talk about?"

"I want you to train me. I don't know how, but it's clear to me that you are more powerful then even Kakashi sensei. When I say you defeat Gaara so easily, I knew you outclassed me by an unfathomable margin."

"And what if I say no to training you?"

"Well, let's put it this way. You train me, I don't tell anyone about your fire like chakra glow with all the weird markings on it."

"Blackmail Hugh?"

"Think of it as helping a friend... and if you don't, you suffer the consequences…ok maybe it is blackmail." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That doesn't really give me much of a choice then, does it?"

"No. No it doesn't. I'll see you tomorrow at 8am sharp at the third training ground."

"Actually Sasuke, if you want me to train you, we are going to go somewhere a little more private."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just meet me outside this building tomorrow, same time as you said."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, looks like Naruto just had a bad day, but maybe it was not all bad. It seems he may actually enjoy training Sasuke. Jiraiya found Tsunada, what will happen when they get back to the village? Naruto and Hinata seem to be getting close.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

And I'm getting a job after apply to countless places. I hope anyway. I have an interview today. Now that we have that tangent out of the way, here is the next chapter. Things certainly are taking an interesting turn. Make sure to leave feedback on my story please. Favoriteing and following helps me know i am doing something right. Constructive criticisms help me get better!

* * *

"Alright Naruto, I'm here now what?" Sasuke asked as he approached the blonde at the base of his apartment building.

"Before we do anything, I need to tell you something. The training I have planned for you can have dire consequences if you are not careful."

"And those consequences would be?"

"YOU'LL DIE!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Sounds like my kind of training. So should we leave?"

"Just hold my hand."

Sasuke took a step back and shot Naruto a weird look. "W-what?"

Naruto face-palmed. "That's not what I mean Sasuke! I just need to be in contact with you to teleport."

Sasuke slowly stretched out his hand. "Alright if you say so." He took Naruto's hand and asked. "Where are we going?'

They both vanished in a puff of smoke just as Kakashi rounded the corner and headed up to Naruto's apartment to talk to him.

When Kakashi opened Naruto's unlocked door and went inside, he found the place empty. "Where on earth could that kid be? Usually he wouldn't even be up until noon…" He thought aloud.

* * *

"What is this place? It looks like some sort of prehistoric jungle!" Sasuke said more to himself then to Naruto.

"This is Mount Myoboku. This is where we will be training you."

"We?"

"Ah there you are Naruto my boy, I see you brought Sasuke with you as planned!" came the voice of a small green frog.

"Did that frog just talk? And how does it know our names?"

"This frog has a name too you know. I am Fukasaku, and I'll be helping Naruto boy there train you in senjutsu."

"Thanks again for agreeing to help me with this Grandpa Sage. I know you would be better at helping him get down the basics then I would."

"Naruto you two know each other?"

"Well you could say we used to, and now we do again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really."

Their conversation ended there as Fukasaku interrupted. "We did not exactly come here to talk boys, lets get down to the training."

* * *

Hiashi stood in the Hokage office with an elderly man and woman in front of him.

"Thank you for your report Hiashi, you may go. Koharu and I have much to discuss." Homura said.

"Very well council members, I will take my leave then."

The older man Homura turned to his fellow council member when Hiashi had gone. "The boy may not have lost control, but the fact that he used the Nine-Tails chakra so lightly could cause serious problems. The possibility that he could have unleashed it causes me great worry."

"As it does to me as well." The elder woman replied. "We must see to it that he is held in check."

"I already have Kakashi looking for the boy, he should be back soon with him."

"Then that brings us to the next point Homura, we must pick a new Hokage for our village. With Jiraiya and Tsunade gone, and showing no sign of returning to our village, our options are limited."

"Yes, indeed they are. Kakashi is still to young to take on the position, and not to mention he has a team of genin under him. Despite this, he is still our best choice."

"Unfortunately I feel the same, but it is unsettling that it comes down to that. However, with our guidance, he is strong enough to rise to the occasion."

Just then the door was kicked in and two very angry sannin stepped into the office.

Tsunade began to speak immediately. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

* * *

"Alright, thanks for your help Teuchi, Thank you Ayame."

"I hope you found our favorite customer soon Kakashi, I am sorry we could not be of help to you in locating him." The owner of the ramen stand, Teuchi, said as the silver haired jonin left to search for the blonde.

'So he's not at his home, and not at his favorite ramen stand. Where on earth could my student be… I guess I will try on top of the Hokage monument…" Kakashi sighed. He did not much care for having to look all over the village for Naruto.

* * *

"OUCH! WOULD YOU QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT ROD ALREADY!"

The Uchiha's attitude was irritating Fukasaku. "Look, do you see Naruto boy over there?" He pointed to Naruto who was sitting perfectly still next to the pool of toad oil they were at. The shading around his eyes was evident. "That's how you want to look when you gather natural chakra." He then pointed up to the stone frogs around them. "That is how you are going to look if I don't smack that natural chakra out of you when you gather to much."

"Naruto! You never told me that this training would be so painful!"

Naruto opened his eyes for a moment and glanced over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I told you it could kill you. Pain is inferred. I never took you for a complainer."

"That boy had to go through this to you know. It's a wonder you are able to start learning it at all. You see Naruto has much more chakra then you, and thus is able to keep a balance much easier. If not for your superior chakra control compared to Naruto, you would already have turned into a frog."

Sasuke smiled a little to himself. 'I guess there is something I'm better at then Naruto after all.'

Before he could gloat about it anymore, he was interrupted by pain, and a new lump formed where Fukasaku just hit him with his chakra stick again.

* * *

"So Sarutobi sensei is dead then… I must go speak to Naruto."

"Wait Jiraiya. We still must select the next Hokage. Seeing as the two of you decided to return to the village, we need to pick one of you as the Fifth." Homura said.

"Don't bother, she can have that title. I don't want it."

"Jiraiya how can you treat this so lightly!" Koharu said.

"I don't intend to stay in the village, therefore I could not be the Hokage. So Tsunade can have it."

"Homura what do you think of this?"

"I must ask you Jiraiya, why won't you be staying in the village?"

"There are issues that I must deal with on the outside. I assure you that I have the village's best interests at heart. I will be leaving soon after I talk with Naruto."

The sage left without another word, leaving behind Tsunade and the elders. The remaining sannin held up her hand before they could say anything. She rubbed her temple with the other hand. "Fine. I'll do it. This is giving me a headache. I need to go get some sake."

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, you look bruised up enough for one day, lets head back."

The Uchiha was still rubbing his most recent welt, and could not agree more with the proposition.

"Alright Grandpa Sage see you at the same time tomorrow!"

"I look forward to beating your friend there again all day!"

Sasuke's face grew dark as a shiver went up his spine. The thought of the rest of this stage of the training horrified him. As if sensing his friends despair Naruto leaned in with a sly smile.

"Don't worry, it gets…" he chose his next words carefully. "Better in the next stage." He then grabbed onto Sasuke, and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my student's student! I take it you're here to see Naruto as well Kakashi?" Jiraiya called as he noticed the jonin approach Naruto's apartment.

"Actually, I have been looking for the kid all day. He's nowhere to be found. This is the seventh time I've come by here just hopping he would return."

Fate smiled on Kakashi in that moment. (Despite the fact that it had been cruel to him for the better part of the day.) Naruto and Sasuke both appeared right in front of them.

"Ah Naruto just the person I w-" Jiraiya stopped as he realized Sasuke was there with him. "And where have you two been all day?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Sasuke I know I gave you a list of training exercises to do while I was gone. But clearly you ignored them, and have been with Naruto. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

Sasuke replied craftily to his sensei's prodding. "It's easier for me to train harder when I have some competition, Naruto provides the competition."

"Oh? And what kind of training were you doing?"

Sasuke shuttered briefly at the thought. The reflex did not go unnoticed by the two jonin, however, it meant a little more to Jiraiya. The sage took notice of some all to familiar rod shaped welts over the boy's body. He then shot Naruto a glare that said, "Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto returned the look with a face that said, "I'm sorry, but I think this is for the best." The sage then gave a new face that said, "You better be careful here, he is not the same as you." Finally Naruto replied with a determined look that said, "I'll make sure he succeeds." Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke were looking back and forth from the more eccentric shinobi, and then to each other. Both were wondering what was with the looks they were giving each other.

"Alright Naruto, if you say so."

Sasuke was the one to reply. "But… he didn't say anything?" He said it as more of a question than a statement.

Like sensei, like student. They both started scratching the back of their heads and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway." Kakashi said. "Naruto, you are needed in the Hokage's office. Seeing as Jiraiya also needs to talk to you, I trust he will send you on your way when he is done. I'll see you all later, I have some reading to catch up on." As he said this, he pulled out his signature orange book, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." And then Sasuke left as well.

"Let's go up to your apartment so we can talk Naruto."

* * *

"I see. So these blackouts, you don't know why they are happening?"

"I mean, they have something to do with the time travel jutsu, I just don't know what."

"No matter, you can not blame yourself for the Hokage's death Naruto. It was not your fault. I brought Tsunade back with me as planned, and I already brought her up to speed on your situation."

"I'm sorr-"

"I told you Naruto, it is not your fault. Sarutobi sensei did what he thought best for the village. He died a hero's death, one worthy of a Hokage. Now you should be off to meet with the counsel, and I should head out too. We have no idea how soon the Akatsuki will make there move. I will make sure we know when they do though."

"Be careful sensei... I hope to see you again soon sensei."

* * *

"It has come to our attention, Uzumaki Naruto, that you used the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox in your battle against Orochimaru. What could compel you to take such risky action?" Homura asked.

"It's not like I released the fox, I only used some of its power."

"And in that use, your seal loosens. If you went to far, your prison would crumble. That is not a risk you can take." Koharu stated less then calmly.

"Do we even need to consider what might have happened had Naruto not used the fox's chakra?" A now angry Tsunade asked. "Sarutobi already had his hands full battling two Hokages. Throw Orochimaru into the mix, and he may have been killed without taking that snake down. What Naruto did was necessary."

"You have only just become the Fifth Hokage, and you already question our judgment?"

"I question the reasoning behind your judgment. Where Naruto a person of weaker will, it would be well grounded. However, it should be obvious that the boy has the Will of Fire burning in him so strongly that he would never give in. You should place more faith in the boy."

Homura grew a little uneasy at the new Hokage's words. "You speak as if you have known the boy his whole life. How can you place such trust in someone who you meet only a few minutes ago?"

Tsunade smiled. "It feels as if I have indeed known him his whole life. If I can see his strength so easily, you should be able to as well."

"Very well, we will trust your judgment for now. Let us leave Koharu."

The elders left, leaving Naruto and the Fifth Hokage behind in the office.

"Thanks for the help Granny."

The Hokage's chair was turned into a pile of scarp wood as it smashed over Naruto's head in a blink of an eye. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU WILL REFRAIN FROM CALLING ME THAT!"

Naruto was holding his throbbing head with both hands as he muttered an apology. "I'm sorry Gran-" He noticed an already approaching fist. "LADY HOKAGE, I WAS SAYING LADY HOKAGE!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The Third Hokage is dead, Tsunade is now the Fifth. Naruto is teaching Sasuke senjutsu, and Jiraiya is heading out to spy on the Akatsuki. Hopefully things go better for him, and the rest of the village for that matter, then they did the first time around.

I know there has not been any combat in here, and im sorry. I'm really just trying to set up the next part of my story.


	20. Chapter 20

After my whole fiasco with cutting my arm off after it getting pinned by a boulder, I decided to visit the site of the accident. In an unforunate and ironic turn of events, the same boulder rolled onto my legs. I was forced to break most of my ribs so I could bend over enough to gnaw off my own legs. However i have survived, and bring you a new chapter! Enjoy! I think you know the drill by now. Feed back. That is all!

Author's note at bottom.

ATTENTION: For the sake of simplicity I have Gaara's seal on his stomach. Deal with it.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, I'll take you to Fukasaku, but I can't stay today."

Sasuke looked more than a little annoyed. "And why is that Naruto?"

"There are just some things that I have to take care of today. Grandpa Sage will be able to take care of your training just fine."

"Gah… Alright let's just go."

After taking the Uchiha to mount Myoboku, Naruto left him to his training. He needed to go visit someone in the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Gaara."

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as I'm your friend and all now, I intend to keep my promise to you. I am going to help you beat the hate of your tailed beast."

"I-I was beginning to think that those were just words of encouragement. I did not think you meant to act on them in a direct way."

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I would have been here over a week ago to visit, but I've been helping a friend get his grounds in a new training regime."

"It's alright Naruto. I'm just glad that you are here now. It sets aside my previous inhibitions about you that were starting to form."

Naruto let his face drop a little in shame, but quickly became enthusiastic again. "Look Gaara, I tell you what. You put your faith in me, and ill put my faith in you. Seeing as I have already done my part one that, now it is your turn."

This seemed to put a smile on the sand ninja's face, a real smile. The kind that Gaara could not even remember the last time he used.

"If you can so readily accept me, then I have no choice but to put my faith in you. So where does this lead us now?"

"Are you well enough to leave the hospital?"

"The nurse says I may leave in two more days."

"Then I'll see you outside the hospital again in two days. Be ready for anything. I have a lot in store!"

* * *

The Fifth Hokage was sitting in her now replaced chair. Her elbows where on her desk, and her hands folded together. "You two may return to your village whenever you like, but Gaara will be remaining here."

"We need to return to the Hidden Sand as soon as possible, and we need Gaara to come with us!"

"Konkuro, Tamari. I understand your concern for your younger brother, but he is to stay in Konoha and train under Naruto."

"It will displease our elders to no end if we do not bring Gaara back with us! We have already lost our Kazekage, as well as a good portion of our shinobi due to Orochimaru's trickery. We can not afford to part with him!" Konkuro objected further.

"I can assure you that once Naruto is done with him, he will be returned to your village."

Now Tamari spoke. "Well that's all well and good, but no matter how you slice this, we still can't leave without him."

"Then remain here in the village."

Tamari and Konkuro both exchanged looks of disbelief. However before they could interrupt, Shikamaru came into the office. He was clad in a brand new chunin vest, and had a look on his face that said 'How troublesome.' But his face was not the only one that said that.

"How troublesome."

"What's Shika doing here?"

The Hokage smiled. "I see you have already given him an affectionate nickname."

Tamari's face turned red. Although, it would be impossible to tell if it was anger or embarrassment. She tried to speak, but words did not come. As if sensing the building tension in the room, Tsunade motioned with her hand to calm down.

"Shikamaru here will be showing you to your temporary quarters within the village."

"You already planned on us staying?!" Tamari said with her returned ability to speak.

"I figured we would see eye to eye once you knew Gaara would be staying. 'Shika', was just icing on top of the cake for you."

Tamari's face went right back to red. If Shikamaru had any reaction to this, he did not show.

"Alright Shikamaru, lead them away!" Tsunade said with all to eager of a smile.

"How troublesome. Let's go." He motioned with his hand for the others to follow him.

* * *

As Naruto was leaving the hospital, a very familiar ninja academy instructor was walking down the street.

"Hey Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Iruka sensei! How are you doing?"

"Well I have been better, I took a kunai to the arm during the attack." Seeing the worried look on his former students face, he quickly continued. "Don't worry, it already almost completely healed. What do you say we go get some ramen? On me?"

"YOSH!"

With a reminder of his hunger, and the motive of ramen, Naruto almost sprinted to Ichiraku's with Iruka in tow.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!" Teuchi said. "I'll get started on your miso ramen right away."

"But I didn't even order yet! How do you know what I want?"

Teuchi smiled, but Ayame responded for him. "If we can't predict what you want to order by now, then we are the most unobservant people ever. You practically live here."

A slight smile came to Naruto's face as he sighed. Iruka laughed at his embarrassment.

"So Naruto, what were you doing at the hospital? Is Sasuke in there? I have not seen him around lately."

'Iruka sensei is hitting two birds with one stone here…' "Well you see sensei, it's like this…"

And so Naruto went into detail about how he would be helping Gaara master his Tailed Beast, and that he would train Sasuke nearly all day every day for a while.

"O CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT SASUKE! I GOT TO GO IRUKA SENSEI. THANK YOU FOR THE RAMEN!" And then Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Forgot Sasuke where? I'm sure wherever they are doing their training, Sasuke can find his own way home…" Iruka looked to Ayame and Teuchi. Both of them just shrugged.

* * *

"Ah Naruto boy! You just missed dinner. Since you were not back yet, I went ahead and rewarded Sasuke here for all his hard training by letting him enjoy a meal that my wife made!"

Naruto looked over to the very pale Sasuke. His face almost looked blue and purple. "Well it's good to know Sasuke has already eaten, I was about to feel bad that I forgot about him all this time!"

If Sasuke's upset stomach was hampering his physical abilities, you would not know it. In a blind of an eye, His fist already hit Naruto in the face. "I swear Naruto, if you leave me alone here again, I'll kill you!"

Naruto returned to his feet with a wry smile. "What's the matter Sasuke, don't you enjoy Granny Sage's cooking?"

The poor Uchiha could not hold it in anymore at the reminder of what he had just eaten, and he rushed out side to hurl.

Naruto walked outside to lightly pat Sasuke on the back, and then turned to Fukasaku and Shima. "Thank you for taking care of him!"

Shima smiled. "Anytime Naruto! Would you two like to join us for dinner again soon?"

Sasuke, who had just finished emptying his stomach, was now sent right back to dry heaving at the thought of eating that stuff again. When he finished he whispered very quietly to Naruto. "If I ever have to eat another bug with these maniac…" The Uchiha now made a crushing motion with one of his hands. "…I'll destroy your manhood!"

Naruto subconsciously used both his hands to protect himself as he nodded furiously.

* * *

In two days time, Naruto went to meet his friend at the hospital. To avoid any further… conflicts of interest… Naruto sent a shadow clone to train with Sasuke.

Before Naruto could reach the hospital, a gentle voice came from behind him.

"Um… N-Naruto?"

"O hey Hinat-" He looked down at her hands and saw a picnic basket. Even though he knew the answer, he went ahead and asked anyway. "What's with the picnic basket?"

She began twiddling her thumbs over each other while the rest of her fingers gripped the basket. "I…ugh…I thought that maybe w-we could eat lunch t-together."

She was blushing so hard that Naruto thought she might pass out. 'Ok…think Naruto what to do here…' He formed his favorite seal, and Naruto sent his new clone on his way to meet Gaara. 'Gaara will understand. Right? I mean this is Hinata here…'

"N-Naruto, what's with the clone?"

"O I just had something to do, so I sent him to take care of it!"

Hinata looked down shamefully. "Oh! I-I did not mean to interrupt something important, maybe another time."

She turned to walk away, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing both her shoulders. "Hey! I said I had him taking care of it for me didn't I?"

The shy girl nodded in reply with a new smile.

"Then let's go! Lead the way Hinata!"

* * *

Gaara looked at the ground dejectedly. "So you mean to tell me Naruto could not come, so he sent you instead…"

"Hey I'm here. I am Naruto!" He then began to jump up in the air and cheer. "CLONE POWER! CLONE POWER!"

Gaara sighed. "Well you certainly do act like him…"

They walked together until they were well outside the walls of the village before stopping.

"Why did we come all the way out here Naruto?"

"I need you to take off your shirt."

Even Gaara's emotionless eyes seemed to widen in confusion, mixed with a little horror.

"O come on! Why does everyone always assume the worst meaning of everything I say! I just need to see your seal!"

"Oh." Was all Gaara said as he took his shirt off.

"This may hurt a little."

Naruto's fingers started to glow blue and he jabbed them onto Gaara's seal. The black seal on him suddenly turned gold and started to become formless. The marks all gathered together in the center into a ball. Naruto now twisted his hand to the side, and the ball instantly exploded out into a new seal with a swirling pattern. Naruto withdrew his hand, and Gaara fell to the ground panting.

"Wh-what did you do Naruto?"

"I changed your seal to the same kind I have. It will make it a lot easier for you to take control of the Shukaku."

* * *

"This is certainly an unexpected change!" Fukasaku said.

Naruto got up from where he was sitting and went over to the toad oil pool he was at. "What's wrong Grandpa Sage?"

"It looks like he has finally able to draw in the natural chakra with the help of the oil."

"Isn't that what we were expecting to happen? I mean that's the whole point of teaching him."

"That is not what I mean Naruto boy, look at the shading around his eyes. It's black."

Sure enough, when Naruto looked at the Uchiha his shading was most certainly black. "So what does this mean Grandpa Sage?"

"At this point, I have no idea, but we should proceed to the next step and just keep an eye on him." Fukasaku called over to Sasuke. "Come on boy, it's time for your next step. You have to be able to do that without the toad oil!"

"I would assume that the purpose in you teaching me how to do this without the aid of the toad oil would be because it can not be taken from this place?"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha with disbelief. "AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?"

"If it can be done more easily with the oil, then it would make since to use it to help. However, given that he said I have to do without it, I can only assume that it would be due to the fact the oil can not be taken with me."

"I never guessed at that… I had to have Grandpa Sage explain it to me once I got angry about it!" Naruto covered his mouth after he realized he had just confessed that Sasuke figured something out that he didn't.

"Well I guess that makes me more intuitive." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Alright enough measuring each other up, we need to get onto the next step."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had just set up under a tree in a clearing, when they heard the voice of a certain dog ninja.

"Hey Naruto! Come spar with me!"

"Can't you see Hinata and I are in the middle of something Kiba?"

"Look, I still owe you for beating me in the preliminaries. The way I see it, our rivalry begins now! So come on, fight me! I need to get stronger!"

Naruto had to admire Kiba's determination. "Alright Kiba let's go." Naruto turned to a crushed looking Hinata and smiled as he formed the ram seal. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm not leaving you. I'll just have my clone here go spar with him!"

The girl looked relived. Kiba on the other hand looked furious. Both him and Akamaru snarled at the idea of facing a clone.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE THAT BIG OF A HEAD?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT US WITH ONLY A CLONE!?"

"Calm down Kiba, my clone will be more then enough. Besides I want to stay here with Hinata."

Kiba seemed to accept this for a moment. Then his scowl came back. "Wait a second, what do you mean your clone will be more that enough!? You don't think we can beat one lousy clone?!"

Naruto motioned Kiba's attention over to his clone. It formed the ram seal, and a hundred more Naruto's appeared.

"Oh."

Now Naruto held his arms straight out and shoed them all away. "Alright guys, go kick Kiba's but somewhere else. I would prefer some peace and quite around here."

Kiba would have objected to the idea of beating beaten, but he was dragged away in the storm of Naruto's.

Hinata had to stifle a giggle at the sight of a squirming Kiba bouncing up and down in a sea of orange as they left the clearing. She then started to unpack the lunch she had made for Naruto and herself. However, their peace was short lived as an unnaturally loud voice boomed out from across the field. Two green spandex clad shinobi were making their way towards them.

"Ah Naruto! I see your flames of youth are burning brightly today! I could not help but notice your hoard of clones dragging Kiba away for a youthful spar!"

Naruto groaned a little, but then directed his attention to lee. "Bushy Brows! You are alright!"

"YOSH! Tsunade personally saw to my recovery!"

Guy sensei took a dynamic pose. "Which is why we are hear! Now that Lee is ready to be back in action, we would like for you to fan his flames of youth by-"

Naruto already formed his seal and a clone appeared. "You want me to spar with Bush Brows as well. Just take my clone and go please."

"Thank you for you generosity Naruto! I shall hold nothing back in our youthful engagement!" With that, Lee settled into his Goken fighting stance and then kicked the clone into a puff of smoke.

"AHHH! Not here Bush Brows…ugh…" Naruto formed his seal again and sent his clone away Guy sensei and his look alike.

They did not even have time to get back to their food after the pair left before they heard the calm, cool voice of Neji behind them.

"Naruto, I too would like the opportunity to enga-"

Naruto did not even bother listening as he made the seal yet again, and had his clone nearly drag a now stuttering Neji away.

"I swear, if one more person comes by asking me to fight I will kick them clear across the village."

"Hey boss! I challenge you to a figh-" Konohamaru never got a chance as Naruto kicked the boy clear into the sky and across half of Konoha.

Hinata looked at Naruto in mock horror before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry about all that Hinata, let's get back to it shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to give you guys some combat as well as start to bring in the other characters. This may be a story about Naruto, but I don't want a one dimensional story here. I want focus on the other characters as well. I also have big plans for Sasuke and Naruto. Loads of light hearted combat is on it's way! Favorite and follow if so inclined.

Whatever you are thinking about Sasuke, you are only partially correct. Whatever you are thinking about Gaara, you are more than likely completely correct.


	21. Chapter 21

Before I deal with anything else, I feel that I should address Sasuke. Yes he is learning sage arts. No he will not be turning against the village. I have better plans for him. I really like the way this chapter turned out, so I hope all of you do too. Feedback please! Author's note at bottom.

* * *

Gaara looked down at his new seal. "What does it do?"

"Well first off, it makes you a total badass. I suppose the fact that it allows you to draw on the Shukaku's chakra without it being able to take over would be a close second though." Naruto said playfully.

The normal calm, composed, and cool mannered Gaara lost it at that information. "What?! You mean I can use its power without it taking control?!"

"Not exactly… You see, the more chakra you draw out from it, the more influence it has on you. This was just the first step in getting it under control. Next, we move on to the hard part."

"So how do I take complete control?"

"Well… you have to beat the Shukaku in a tug of war over you life. However, before we do that, we have to do something that may prove even harder."

Gaara's silence was all Naruto needed to know that he wanted him to continue in his explanation. "You see, you have to come to terms with yourself before you can do the same with the One-Tail."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm about to be set on a reclining bench, and have you be my shrink?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me. All the way up there?"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, when you fall, Fukasaku will catch you."

Sasuke looked at the towering cone like mountains in front of him and had to swallow a knot in his throat. He grabbed the stone slate next to him, and began his ascent up to the top.

"So why do I have to be all the way up here for this?" Sasuke asked as he wobbled around on his slate that was poised on the tip of his mountain.

Even as he asked the question, he moved too much, and his slate fell, Sasuke following suite behind it. Fukasaku whipped out his tongue and caught him on his way down. The Uchiha was none to happy about being…frog handled. Sasuke got a new slate, and was back to his sitting position.

Fukasaku answered his previous question in a serious tone. "You have to remain perfectly still to gather natural chakra. Without the aid of the toad oil, it will be much harder for you to do. By brining you up here, we add consequence of the fall, which will be motive to improve. Furthermore, it makes it obvious if you are still or not. The slightest movement will make your slate tremble and soon after fall. You must be one with nature."

"Do you mean to tell me that Naruto completed this portion of the training?!"

"Well of course he did, why is that surprising?"

"Have you seen the kid? He is not exactly the most patient person. His energy is nearly limitless. For him to be able to sit so still seems like an impossible feat."

The end of sasuke's statement was meet with another fall. Again the toad sage caught him.

"Yoew doo hage a hoin ere oy."

Once Sasuke got back into position he asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"I said, you do have a point there boy. Naruto certainly is an… unusual sort of person to be able to compete this."

The rest of the day was filled with a falling Sasuke, shattered slates, and frog tongue.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, no holding back!"

The sound of all the Naruto's mumbling among themselves turned into a roar due to the shear volume of clones filling the area.

"What? What are all of you talking about!?"

One clone stepped forward as a representative for the others. "Well you see, the thing is Kiba, we think it would only be fare to hold back."

The color left the dog ninja's face momentarily before it returned bright red with anger. "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!?"

"Ugh… not exactly." The clone thought for a minuet before continuing. "We just mean that you abilities are placed differently then ours. It would be best for your improvement if we fought in a similar style…"

Kiba seemed to be ok with the answer, having not realized what the clone had really just implied. Naruto's combat skills far exceeded his own, and thus the clones' abilities do as well. So by fighting in a similar style, they meant bring down their level to meet Kiba's. Despite not realizing it, it did not stop Kiba from jumping right into combat and Popping the first clone with his all fours jutsu.

* * *

'AHH! What was my clone thinking! He could have gotten Kiba really mad at me there!'

Hinata looked at the concerned face Naruto, and became concerned herself. "A-are you alright Naruto?"

Snapping back to attention he waved her off. "Oh its nothing to worry about Hinata. Just had a little conflict of interests with my clones."

'I feel like there might be something more here. I don't want anything bothering my Naruto.' She was about to press the issue more, but then she realized the thought that had just gone through her head, "My Naruto". This caused the girl to blush heavily abandon the idea of questioning him further.

As if sensing the girl's embarrassment, Naruto decided to play with her a little. "Hey Hinata, how about a game?"

"W-what game do you want to play N-Naruto?"

The blonde felt like laughing at his own childishness as he stated his game. "Truth or dare!"

Hinata wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment. The very idea of the game was to reveal things that she felt she might die if she said or did. However, she did not want to forfeit her time with Naruto. Despite the alarm bells going off in her head, she agreed.

"Alright, to be fair, you can ask me first! And I'll do dare!"

Hinata started pushing her fingers together as she was in thought. "You c-can go yell in p-public…"

Naruto frowned. "Hinata, I already do that every day. You can do better then that!"

"Well, y-you could… I mean… you could call Choji f-fat."

Naruto looked shocked. Had this shy girl really just dared him to insult a friend about a sensitive topic? She was braver then he thought. "I've got to hand it to you Hinata, I'm actually nervous about this one."

"Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to do it!"

"No no, ill be fine. I'll use my shadow clone to be on the safe side."

In a moment that could only be described as evil genius, Hinata said. "No clones. You have to do it yourself!" The girl could hardly believe what she had just said, but seeing Naruto's face go pale made her giggle.

Naruto threw up his hand in mock horror and real astonishment. Then he stammered in a joking tone. "Y-Your horrible Hinata, how could you wish for what w-will be my d-death!"

Hinata nearly doubled over laughing at her Naruto's antics. Then she stopped. She had thought it again. "Her Naruto."

Seeing her face turn red again, Naruto took advantage of her sudden silence to talk. "Alright, alright, I'll do that later today so I can live to play the rest of this game. I want my turn after all. Sooooo, truth or dare Hinata?"

'Surely Naruto would not ask me anything embarrassing right away.' She then found her voice and squeaked out. "T-Truth!"

She would receive no mercy. "Who do you like?"

Naruto's face was that of a tormentor. Hinata's was that of a child who had just been told their dog got ran over.

* * *

"YOSH! This will be the perfect place to test the power of our flames of youth!" Lee shouted as they entered a clearing. "There will be no holding back to determine who is the most youthful!"

The multi-terrain area of training ground three offered forested area on all sides but one. That one was a river. In the middle was a clear space. This was the same place that Kakashi sensei had given team seven the bell test.

Naruto formed his ram seal to make one more clone. "You should go stand out of the way. If things get out of hand here, I could get popped. If that happens just make a new one, and then step in."

The second clone did as he was told; all to happy that he would not be the one having to fight the youth obsessed genin. Naruto settled into his fighting stance, as lee settled into his Goken stance. Guy was watching from the sidelines and smiled so wide that the sun reflect off his teeth, and he gave them a thumbs up before saying something about letting their flames burn their brightest.

Lee took his sensei's words to heart the moment they began, and he dropped his weights. "You defeated Neji. He was my eternal rival. Now you will have to take his place as my new eternal rival!" Lee widened his stance. "FIRST GATE: GAGE OF OPENING! OPEN!"

Naruto had no time to react as Lee dispelled him with a punch to his face. Naruto's other clone grunted at his impending doom. He formed the ram seal and told the new clone the same thing that the first one had told him, with a bit of modified instructions.

"Alight Bushy Brows, that last clone was a pushover! You won't even hit me!"

"If that is the case, then you leave me no choice. SECOND GATE: GATE OF REST! OPEN!"

This time Naruto was ready and began going blow for blow with the spandex clad ninja. Lee rushed in behind the clone and dropped to the ground before kicking up at Naruto, burring his foot into his stomach and sending him flying into the air. In his typical style, Lee appeared behind Naruto to kick him back to the ground. Naruto turned and blocked the kick, sending his own counter in the form of a left hook to Lee's face, before being launched back to the ground from the impact of Lee's kick with his guard.

"Sorry Bushy Brows, but if you want to hit me, you have to be faster, or more original."

"Then I will be both! THIRD GATE: GATE OF LIFE! OPEN!"

Lee shot forward with incredible speed, but dropped down to do the same kick to send Naruto into the air.

"I told you that you would have to be more original!" Naruto sidestepped the kick, and stomped down with his own foot… Only to have it go right through Lee. "An after image!"

"Reverse Lotus!" It was to late for the clone as Lee struck him from the back with a punch and a kick at the same time.

The next Naruto stepped out, but did not bother to summon a new one. He figured he should be enough. His eyes were lined in the orange hue that indicated his entrance into sage mode.

"I see that you did not make a replacement for yourself. That must mean your flames of youth burn strongly enough to make you think you can win. Then I must make my fire burn that much more! FOURTH GATE: GATE OF PAIN! OPEN!"

* * *

Naruto felt very nervous about Neji brining him to the Hyuga compound for their sparing session. Hiashi and Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, were watching from just outside the dojo. Naruto did not want things to get… out of hand. If this fight was going to be anywhere near what he thought it would be, this place was going to take a beating.

Neji smiled at the blonde's discomfort. "If you do not think you can win this match, you are free to surrender."

"As much as you would like that, my nindo is to never run away! That's my ninja way! Not to mention the chance to kick your butt in your own house was to much to pass up."

Naruto could have sworn Neji was laughing behind his emotionless mask of a face. But the Hyuga settled into his gentle fist stance, so Naruto decided he should cut the chatter and get to work. Devious work.

Neji charged forward to deliver his first set of palm strikes. Matching Neji's expert aim, Naruto executed expert elbow blocks, deflecting the chakra from his hands away. Neji ducked low and into Naruto's guard and sent forward a double palm strike into his abdomen. Before the strike could land, Naruto grabbed both Neji's arms, and flipped over his head. Continuing to hold on, Naruto used Neji's own arms to fling him over his head and towards a nearby tree. Of course the Hyuga quickly regained his balance and landed feet first against it, and used chakra to stick to it. Naruto pulled out a single kunai and threw it at Neji as he sprung of the tree and came in for another series of blows. He dodged the kunai effortlessly, letting it pass just by his head.

Naruto gave his devious grin for his devious work as he formed his hand signs. He vanished in a puff of smoke, and was replaced by the thrown kunai. Naruto reached around and put Neji in a headlock. His momentum still going forward, the Hyuga was dragged of balance and into Naruto. The blonde's fist came down onto his head and ground into it.

"NOOGIE!"

Every Hyuga watching, including Hiashi, let their composure slip and faced-palmed.

* * *

Naruto had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he nodded up and down in agreement. "Yup, your right Gaara. Your life pretty much does suck."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me through this, not reminding me of the bad things…"

"I'm just messing with you buddy. I just needed to have you speak your mind, and know what it is that you really have to deal with. Basically you know that you have love issues. Your mother died at birth, you were implanted with the One-Tale, and your village hated you for it. So before we move on to let you fight that hate, you must first know that you DO have love."

"What do you mean? Regardless of our current circumstances, my whole village still hates me."

"Not true, your brother and sister have chosen to remain in our village. They refuse to leave without their younger brother."

"It is their duty to our village to protect its secret weapon. They fear me."

"They fear the monster inside sealed inside. They love you. You are their own flesh and blood, the legacy of your mother. What's more, your father and mother both loved you."

"MY FATHER HATED ME! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! MY MOTHER CURSED ME AT MY BIRTH!" Tears were poring down the sand ninja's face.

Naruto reached out and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Gaara. I have something to tell you. Something that you told me a long time ago, yet still far in the future."

Gaara wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "You speak in riddles Uzumaki."

"Gaara, three years from now you are captured and killed by a group that withdrew the Shukaku from you. Nearly your entire village came to try and save you. When you were found to be dead, not one person was left with a dry eye. I'm sure you know of Granny Chiyo, she forfeited her life to return yours. You were the Kazekage."

"These things are impossible! You speak of what is to come like it has already passed! How would you know of them?!"

"Gaara I came back in time to save my friends from the coming war. All these things did happen. That is why I know what I'm about to tell you, because you told me it yourself. In the war to control all the tailed beasts, the enemy revived your father and you had to fight him. In that battle he confessed that your mother loved you. He had Yashamaru, your uncle, lie that she did not. Your sand that defends you is not from the Shukaku; it's your mother. She vowed to always protect you! Your uncle my have hated your father, but he never hated you. He followed orders to attack you that night! Your own father told you all of this during your battle with him. He did the one thing he failed to do all his life in that moment. He mended your broken heart, he gave back your family, and he decided to believe in you!" Naruto had tears running down his own face as he embraced a nearly broken Gaara.

Gaara could hardly speak through his tears. "H-he believed in me? My m-mother l-loved me? Even my village a-accepted me?"

Naruto pushed his friend to arms length and looked him in the eyes. "They all loved you Gaara. Show the village who you really are, and because the Kazekage again!"

The tears left Gaara's eyes, and were replaced by a fierce look of determination. "I will be the greatest Kazekage my village has ever known! I will beat the Shukaku's hate. I will do it for my loved ones!"

"Then you're ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I'll be. This is quite an emotional rollercoaster. Humor, battle, love, hate, bitterness, brokenness, and determination! I put a little bit of everything in here! I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter; next time there will be some awesome Naruto vs. Lee stuff. I'm not going to lie, that will be the best battle. This chapter was huge for Gaara.


	22. Chapter 22

Looks like i'm feeling kind today. I also had a lot of time for writting and got a handful of chapters ready to be released. So here is another new chapter for today! You know the drill. Feedback. Favorite and follow. Author's note. Enjoy.

Also, I had thought about this before, but my friend brought it up to me. RIGHT NOW in the story, Naruto's body is 13. Hinata's is as well. However, Naruto's mind is 16 1/2. He is not a pedophile, pedio bear, creep, or pervert.

* * *

"DYNAMIC MARKING!"

Akamaru… excreted… a fluid all over the Naruto clones.

"GAH! What the hell is this stuff?!" All the clones grimaced in disgust.

"None of you can escape us now! Akamaru has you marked with a sent that we can find anywhere!" His dog quickly transformed into another Kiba and they began their swirling attack. "Fang over fang!"

Narutos were being vanquished left and right as the pile drivers homed in on the countless clones. One of them tried grabbing the front of the Kiba drill and held on by wrapping his arms and legs around it, only to have the other Kiba come from behind and smash him between them. With their initial attack over, and a third of the clones dispelled, Kiba and Akamaru skidded to a halt.

"Not a bad first attack was it Naruto?"

"Not bad, but no where near good enough to beat me, I can just make more clones!"

"If that's how you want to play it, then I'll wipe you all out before you get a chance! Combination Transformation!" Kiba and Akamaru both erupted into a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared it revealed a massive two-headed wolf.

"This fight ends here! FANG WOLF FANG!" The two-headed beast started to spin so rapidly that a massive blue vortex formed around them. "Say goodbye!"

Clones were left scrambling to get out of the way, but it did them no good. The relentless assault paired with the dynamic marking, let Kiba easily track and defeat most of the clones. The Kiba Akamaru combination made its final approach on the last group of three clones.

"THIS IS THE END!"

"FOR YOU!" The clone in the middle formed a massive rasengan with the help of the other two.

The clones put the reverse spin on it to counter Kiba's rotation, and made the attack wider then his. When the two violently rotating strikes meet, Kiba's rotation was brought to an abrupt halt. Naruto kept pushing forward with his rasengan, forcing the wolf beast to turn in the opposite direction, and sent it flying back into the trees. When the dust cleared, a now separated Kiba and Akamaru walked out of the wreck.

"I-I thought we had you t-there." An obviously dizzy Kiba collapsed to the ground in front of Naruto and passed out. His loyal companion curled up next to him and whined.

* * *

Hinata tried dodging the question. "W-what do you mean Naruto? I l-like everyone!"

Naruto got closer to the poor girls face and looked at her eyes. "You know what I mean Hinata! I mean who do you like like!"

If it were possible to die from embarrassment, Hinata would have right then and there. How the girl had yet to faint was a miracle in of itself.

"I-It's a s-secret!"

Naruto paused for a moment. 'If it's a secret, then why does the whole village know about it?' The idea made him smile and then continued. "That's the whole point in this game, you have to answer the question! No secrets!"

Hinata's thumbs were violently twirling around each other. Her face would make tomatoes envious. Her speech unbelievable quite, and stuttering like mad. "W-well. T-there is t-this one p-person."

"And who would that be?" Naruto was grinning so wide his cheeks might split.

"H-he's a n-ninja I-I r-respect a lot."

"Go on." Naruto's face was only inches away from Hinata's.

"Y-y...y…yo…" Hinata's voice was trembling and she could not force out the words. She took a deep breath to try one more time, this time speaking much louder than before so she could get it out fast. "I LIKE YO-"

And her mouth was closed off before she could say anything else. Naruto's lips locked against hers, preventing any words from leaving mouth. He held the kiss for several seconds before pulling away.

"I like you too Hinata."

The happiness of Naruto accepting the picnic, the embarrassment of his question, the shock of the kiss, and the joy at his confession. It was far more than the Hyuga could take, and she promptly fainted.

"Hinata! Hinata?! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you pass out! Hinata?!"

The blonde sighed as he picked the girl up and sat down with his back against the tree. He set her down next to him, and leaned her against his chest.

"We might be here awhile."

* * *

Neji grappled Naruto off of his back and slammed him into the ground. Surprisingly the clone did not pop from the impact. Neji rushed in with a powerful Jyuuken strike. Naruto managed to form his seal and had two more clones take his place as Neji's palm smashed the first Naruto's ribs in and he popped out of existence. The branch family Hyuga's hair was still ruffled from Naruto's little prank, and he was writhing with furry because of it. He unleashed a barrage of attacks, pushing the Naruto's back with blinding speed. When the Uzumaki had his heels to the side of the dojo, with nowhere else to run, one clone grabbed the other and used it as a sacrifice. He swung him at Neji like a club.

"AHHH! WHY MEE-" Was all the unfortunate clone could scream before meeting his end with Neji's palm snapping his neck backwards.

"Neji! You could kill the real me with a strike like that!"

"But you are not the original, so I have no need to hold back!"

Naruto made a face. "You really are cold as ice aren't you?"

Neji did not answer as he shot forward to end the last clone. Naruto placed his palms on the ground and water whips came out and ensnared the Hyuga before his palm could strike. Naruto slid behind him and prepared to kick into his back.

"This won't hold me Naruto! KAITEN!" The swirling vortex broke the bondage of water and repelled Naruto back.

Naruto summoned a few clones to brace him before he would smash into something. Two of the three new clones joined hands. The first one flung the second one forward, but maintained his grip. As the second's feet touched the ground, he in turn brought the first Naruto forward. They rapidly gained speed, and became a fast moving wheel. The attack could only be described as… unconventional… but it had its desired effect. The second clone's feet were smashed down towards Neji's shoulders, but the Hyuga grabbed both ankles before the kicks made contact. However, the first clone was swung over the second's head with the continued momentum, and its feet pummeled into Neji's back. As the Hyuga stumbled forward, releasing his hold on the second clone's ankles, the Naruto rolled forward. Sliding over Neji's head, he slid his arms under his enemy's armpits from behind as he continued his forward roll. Neji was pulled off his feet, and then his front side of his body was smashed into the ground.

"Sorry about that Neji, that looked like it kinda hurt."

Neji's arms were trembling as he pushed himself off the ground and to his knees. "THIS IS NOT OVER NARUTO!"

The Hyuga sent his elbow back into the Naruto that hand smashed him into the ground, ending it. He then preformed a sweeping kick, knocking down the other clone from the two-man cartwheel attack. Before it hit the ground, Neji's knee had already crushed into its stomach. The two clouds of smoke cleared, leaving Neji facing the last two clones.

"DOUBLE VACUUM PALM!"

Neji's palms shot forward with immense pressure, and sent the waves of force into the remaining Naruto's. They were both dispelled. Neji had a sly grin as he looked over at Hiashi. The man's face was stone, and he was completely still, if you don't count his slowly clapping hands that is. In other words, the man was ecstatic that his nephew had won.

* * *

"NOOO! What were my clone's thinking! Neji is never going to let me live that one down, even if the real me was not doing the fighting!"

Hinata stirred in her faint induced sleep. So as to not disturb the peaceful girl, Naruto quit his yelling and gently ran his hand through her hair. Naruto could feel Hinata's breathing returned to the slow and rhythmic pattern after the disturbance. Oddly enough, as Naruto calmed down too, their breathing matched, and their chests would rise and fall together. Naruto looked down and saw a smile on the lips of the beautiful sleeping Hyuga. His own smile took over at the sight, and he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, holding her close.

Naruto felt his own energy fading a little. 'My clones must be fighting hard, since I learned to link our chakras and they can draw on mine at anytime, they have really started to like going a little overboard. If they keep this up, I'll be out of chakra in no time."

* * *

The sage mode Naruto clone had his aura of natural chakra to extend his blows, and Lee had his waves of force created by the intensity of his attacks. Every time their fists would collide, the ground under them would crumble away into a small crater. The surrounding area was quickly being reduced to rubble. Lee sent a flying kick to Naruto's head, which the blonde promptly ducked under, and then lurched up, sending his fist up into Lee's low back. The Guy doppelganger tumbled head over heals across the ground and into the river. Lee rose from the water and widened his stance.

"It would appear that my youth can not keep up with yours in my current state. I must go farther!" Lee turned to look at Guy sensei who gave him a nod to keep going. "FIFTH GATE: GATE OF CLOSING! OPEN!"

The water around Lee violently separated in a sphere around him before he disappeared into little more than a blur. His speed pushed Naruto's reflexes. They pushed him farther then the blonde would have thought possible with his sage mode active. No sooner would he block a kick then Lee would already disappear and strike from behind. That said, Naruto was still far from his limits. The spandex ninja launched a leaf hurricane into Naruto, driving him back. Before the final kick could land, Naruto grabbed onto it, and pulled him in hard. Then he drove his fist into Lee's face and knocked him back. The fight should have ended after the crushing blow, but it was far from over.

Lee recovered and widened his stance again. "SIXTH GATE: GATE OF JOY! OPEN!"

Naruto's eyes deceived him, as Lee was too fast to be seen. He was forced to use his other senses to keep track of the lighting fast ninja. Lee landed a flurry of punches all over Naruto. The strikes happened so fast that flames were released on impact, causing massive damage. Naruto had to abandon his defense and go on an all out attack to stop the onslaught. Naruto made two shadow clones and formed a rasenshuriken. Lee was much to fast to land a direct hit on him if the attack was to be hurled at him. Naruto instead waited for Lee to approach for another attack, and then he threw the rasenshuriken right at the ground in front of him. Naruto immediately teleported away before what came next. The resulting explosion annihilated the surrounding area, and Lee was not able to clear the blast radius. He was repulsed back so hard that the shockwave itself was like one unfathomably strong punch. Few shinobi have a body capable of withstanding such a devastating attack. Lee was one of those few. With incredible effort he managed to rise to his feet. Lee steadied himself as Naruto came in to land the finishing blow.

Guy's voice gave Lee what he needed. "For the sake of this youthful battle, you may beat your rival by whatever means necessary!"

Lee spread his legs for a final time. "SEVENTH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK! OPEN!"

The explosion of energy from Lee's body forced Naruto back. When he looked up from his braced position, he saw his rival's body glowing with green sweet.

'He's pushing this WAY farther than I thought he would!'

"THIS ENDS HERE NARUTO!" Lee nearly warped behind Naruto he was moving so fast. Now that his strike would be facing away from the village, Lee held a palm in front of his face. Forming a fist with his other hand, Lee punched forward, creating a massive amount of air pressure. "HIRUDORA!" The Daytime Tiger launched forward. Compressing even further on it's way to its target.

'AHHH BOSS IS GANA KILL ME FOR THIS….' Naruto's body erupted into the Nine-Tail's aura. All nine chakra tails wrapped around his body in a protective shield.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then everything happened. An indescribable shockwave burst out. Its power was so great that the compressed air shot out in every direction. Hurricane force winds hit everything within miles, including the entire village of Konoha. When the blast finally came to a halt, all of the trees in the immediate area were wiped out. Guy had just pulled the upper half of his body out of a mound of dirt when he noticed his own eternal rival next to him.

"Well when I first felt the shock of this battle, I would have thought it was an enemy attack on the village. Turns out it's only you." He then pulled out his book and started to walk away.

"Kakashi! WHY DO YOU ALAWYS HAVE TO BE SO COOL!" Guy dusted himself off before grinning at the silver haired jonin who had now turned back around. "Besides, that was not even me. That was our students!"

Kakashi looked in disbelief at the barren crater that used to be training ground three. When he saw Lee, his body still sweating green, his mask could not hide his jaw dropping. However, what he saw next made his entire body shiver in shock, and his visible eye opened wider than it ever had before. Naruto was only just withdrawing the aura into his body after using it to protect himself.

"D-darn you Naruto. I thought I had you there. I must admit that your flames of youth burn brighter than mi-" Lee passed out, and feel forward.

Guy caught the body of his lookalike before the unconscious form hit the ground.

Kakashi approached the blonde. "Naruto!? What was that field of chakra around your body?!"

The clone fidgeted rapidly, and then gave his sensei a smile after he came up with an idea. "You'll have to ask boss!" And then the clone vanquished itself with a kunai.

* * *

The incredible winds mad a sweep through the area Naruto and Hinata were in. The force of it blowing over them caused Hinata to wake.

Then Naruto felt new memories wash over him as the clone that was fighting Lee dispatched. 'AHHH! Why do all my clones have to be so stupid! I won't have a secret much longer if I have to keep telling people what's going on!'

"N-Naruto? What was that?"

"That was my fight with Bushy Brows coming to an end."

"W-we could feel the effects of that battle all the way over here?!"

"Yeah… I guess we kinda overdid it."

Hinata was about to ask more, but then her memories from just a little earlier came back to her. The girl froze.

"You alright Hinata?"

She now came to the realization that she was leaning against Naruto, and his arms were wrapped around her. Her body burned hotter then lava, and her blush was so bright that you could compare it to the sun. The girl had to muster all the willpower inside her not to faint again. She looked up and left to see Naruto's face.

"N-N-Naru-N?" She couldn't speak.

The blonde held the girl closer. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Hinata. I feel the same way about you, as you do me. Maybe even more so."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do!"

The Hyuga pulled her knees up to her chest, and allowed herself to lean into Naruto as much as she could.

After a while of just sitting there, Hinata spoke up. "A-are you ok with j-just sitting here with m-me?"

"Hinata, I would do anything with you."

She knew he said that innocently enough, but her mind still drifted to new inferences. The very idea of which reduced her to a fainted state again.

"NO! Not again! I'm sorry Hinata! Was it something I said?!" Naruto let out a breath of exasperation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohhh baby, the fluff, the fights, the friction with Kakashi! Looks like Naruto found himself a keeper with Hinata, but sending out his clones so he could have a day with her has brought new consequences. Naruto has some explaining to do with Kakashi. Lee certainly went far for a simple sparing match. He's going to have a painful recovery after having all those muscle fibers torn. He better eat his proteins. Who knew Hinata had a slightly dirty mind?


	23. Chapter 23

**READ THIS:** I would like to issue a challange. I want a good summary. I can't seem to make one. If you like my story and think you are up for a challange, send me your best summary for my story!

Here is the next chapter! In my opinion this is big. Not to say bigger things are not to come. But i rather like how this one turned out. I hope you all enjoy it, and feel like favorite and following the story. For being my first fanfiction, I am really happy with how this is going. I thank all of you who have contributed to making this better. I have adjusted the story immensely based on your reviews and messages. So please people, leave me feedback, I really do use it to improve my writing!

* * *

"Alright Sasuke my boy, that is enough training for one day."

"But I haven't gotten this down yet Fukasaku sensei."

"Don't be a fool, this will take you far longer than you think. Mastering senjutsu can take years."

"YEARS?! I DON'T HAVE YEARS!"

"Relax my boy. With you dedicating your whole day every day, you will learn it much faster than that. I'm just saying that you can't expect to run before you can walk."

"If running is considered getting this senjutsu stuff down, what do you consider what Naruto is doing?"

Fukasaku seamed to consider this for a moment. "Well I'd say he's in an all out sprint."

Sasuke hung his head for a moment. 'I'm never going to catch him at this rate…'

"Your lucky you have your sharingan. Once you get sage mode down, with the aid of your eyes, you MIGHT be able to take Naruto."

The Uchiha had not thought about his eyes playing a factor in a match against the blonde. The idea that they could help balance the difference in their power gave Sasuke new confidence. 'I will catch you Naruto!'

* * *

The sun was starting to set by now, and Hinata was still out of it. Whatever she was dreaming of must have been nice, because the girl had a gentle smile, and she held onto Naruto softly.

"It's getting late, I guess I should get you back to your house."

He picked the girl up bridal style and began the long walk to the Hyuga compound. He enjoyed every minute of it. He loved stealing a glance down at the beautiful girl who sleeping peacefully in his arms. Naruto felt a bit of warmth come across his cheeks when passing civilians would take notice of them and let out a delighted "Awww!"

The walk to the Hyuga compound passed to quickly for Naruto's likening. He approached the main house, and the front door slid open before he reached it.

Hiashi stepped out onto the porch and looked at his unconscious daughter. He did not seem bothered by her condition. "Thank you for returning my daughter. She informed me that she would be having lunch with you today. I trust you treated her well, and saw to it she had a good time?"

Naruto was stunned by the politeness the leader of the Hyuga clan was extending towards him, and he nodded in response.

"That is good, if you will follow me, I will show you where you may lay her down."

Hiashi lead Naruto to Hinata's room, and motioned for him to put her on the bed. The blonde did as indicated, setting her down as gently as he could. He then turned to Hiashi who lead him into another room with a small table that had a cushion on either side of it. There was a pot and two teacups on the table.

"Please take a seat Naruto, I would like to talk to you over tea."

He was a little nervous as he took his seat, but the tone Hiashi was using was not one that meant anything bad for the boy. A maid hurried into the room and poured them both the tea. As quickly as she came, she left.

When they were alone, Hiashi took a long sip of his tea, then began. "My daughter has taken great interest in you. If I am not mistaken, I believe you return that interest?"

Naruto did not trust his words so he simply nodded.

"I assumed this much. Then I must now ask you, what are you intentions with my daughter?"

Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Naruto managed a surprisingly composed reply. "I want her to be happy. She has always believed in me, and cared about me. I want to reciprocate that to her. I value her so much that I just want to make sure I do this right. I'd do anything to protect her."

Hiashi was very please by his answer, and showed it with a very faint smile. "Your words warm me to the idea of allowing you to be with my daughter. It is good to know that you put Hinata before yourself." Then his eyes became more serious. Granted his eyes are always serious, but they became increasingly so. "However, is my daughter in any danger that you specify that you will protect her?"

Naruto's face paled as a vivid memory came back to him.

* * *

FLASH BACK:

There was no point in trying to hold back his tears. The floodgates had opened, and he cried like never before. Naruto held they dying girl in his arms. He could feel her body turning cold.

He wanted to scream, but his voice was too weak and chocked up to. "Hinata. P-please don't leave me. I-I've already lost so many people. I can't l-lose you too. I LOVE YOU HINATA!"

The girl smiled weakly. She had gone her whole life wanting to hear those words. Now that she had, she only wished she could live to be with him. But the open hole in the center of her body, caused by the Ten-Tails claw, would not permit that. She would die.

In her end, Hinata spoke clearly. "I love you to Naruto." She coughed a massive amount of blood. "Thank you for telling me. I wish I could stay with you, but my time ends here. I can pass with a light heart thanks to you. Goodbye, _M__y Naruto_."

Naruto went pale and turned stone still as the delicate form in his arms went limp. His world was crumbling around him. Everywhere around him was death and destruction. What few shinobi remained alive held on by just a thread. The only real palyers left were Obito, the Ten-Tails, and Naruto.

"I told you to come with me and end all this Naruto. I told you your friends would die. Look around you now; your last friend has fallen. None of this would have happened if you had listened to me Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from the Hyuga, and right into Obito's eyes. The Uchiha took a step back at what he saw. It was not a look that he had ever really seen before. It was not hate, anger, malice, vengeance, or anything else he would expect. It was pure will. The will of every fallen ninja. The will of all the people he was fighting for. The will to end this. Naruto's body exploded in a new power beyond anything Obito had ever seen before. The energy seemed nearly infinite.

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Naruto, I asked you what there was to protect my daughter from."

The blonde straightened out as his mind came back to him. His eyes burned with fire. "I would protect her and the entire village from anything. Even at the cost of my own life. I give you my word on that. I always keep my word, because that's my way of the ninja!"

"I am glad to see that you have your priorities in line. I thank your for your time Naruto." Hiashi indicated the way out, and then rose to his feet and left to his own quarters. 'That boy is something incredible. I am happy my daughter can be with someone like him.' Then his mind drifted to Neji's match against his clones earlier that day, and how one clone had rubbed his fist into his nephew's head. 'Although he is still rough around the edges.' Hiashi chuckled, but no one would know now that he was alone in his room.

* * *

Naruto was exhausted from all the chakra his clones had used that day, and as soon as he left the Hyuga compound, he felt the tiredness hit him like a brick. He walked back to his home, and it could not approach soon enough. When the building came into sight, Naruto only wanted to get there that much more. It had been a good day, but he was ready for it to end. Naruto got up to his floor, and opened his door. He had forgotten to lock it as usual.

"Ah, there you are Naruto. I have been waiting for you."

Naruto opened his half closed eyes and saw Kakashi sitting on his couch. The blonde gave him a slight wave, and then started to drag himself to his bedroom.

"Is that anyway to great your sensei Naruto?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really tired and need sleep."

"Oh is that so? I was really hoping to have a talk with you about that aura around your clone that was fighting Lee. You know, the one with the nine tail-like chakra limbs and the fire like glow?

Naruto was awake now, he had nearly forgotten that his clone had thrown him under the bus, and told Kakashi to talk to him about it. "W-what do you want to know about it?"

"Not nearly as much as you think. I already know you're from the future. I know it was bad enough for you to come back to change things. Tailed-Beast or no Tailed-Beast, your power was to great to be explained by simple training and growth. You had an unnatural blackout in the Land of Waves. Sakura told me about another you had in the second stage of the chunin exams. Lastly, I have reason to believe it happened again when you and the Third Hokage fought Orochimaru. I felt your power one night when I was training with Sasuke, and I know it would be more than enough to crush Orochimaru. Which means you would never have let the Hokage die. That is unless, certain circumstances inhibited you. After seeing your clone, I came to realize you had full control over the Nine-Tails chakra. What I want to know is why you were trying to hide this from me."

"The answer is actually a lot simpler then you think Kakashi sensei. If I came back in time, and flaunted my power around and crushed my enemies, do you think my life would play out the same? Do you think my friends would view me as someone truly important to them? Or do you think that they would have a certain reverence for me, and treat me more like a superior?"

"I see. So this is about them. You really care about this village and it's people don't you."

"Yes, and I want to earn their love as well. I don't want to be a god to them; I want to be their friends. I need them to be my friends."

"I don't know what happened to you in the future, but I could see something different about you from our first day. I guess the second first day I meet you actualy… I was able to see you have a strong heart. Our village needs shinobi like you. I am proud that we have one Naruto Uzumaki to protect us. I leave these matters in your capable hands." Kakashi went to leave.

"Wait. Kakashi sensei."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Jiraiya sensei is gathering information on a new enemy. There is a storm coming, and I don't know when it will hit. But when it does, I won't be able to do this alone."

"And in that time, we will all be here for you." Kakashi walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto was awoken by the sun that was shining through his bedroom window and right into his eyes. He turned on his other side to avoid the light.

"Five more minutes Kakashi sensei…"

"Kakashi sensei", in the from of an alarm clock, refused his request with its loud ringing.

The ringing did not last long. Naruto's fist crushed the clock into the bedside table, leaving nothing but scraps of springs and gears. The blonde dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. One cup of instant ramen later, and you would have thought he was a different person who had all the energy in the world.

"This is it, it's time for Gaara beat his hate!"

He didn't bother using his door to leave. Naruto wanted to feel alive, have the wind blow through his hair, the surging in his legs. So he opened his window and took to the rooftops. He kept a pace fast enough to ruffle his hair, but not fast enough to ruin his calm state of energy. This was the day he was going to help one of his closest friends beat their biggest hardship. The blonde arrived outside Gaara's quarters in no time. The sand ninja was already waiting for him.

"You ready Gaara."

"I have been ready since my birth."

Well that wasn't exactly true, but Naruto appreciated the enthusiasm. Naruto took his friend's hand, and they vanished. A moment later they were in front of a waterfall with a pool around it. There was a small person sized island in the center of the pool.

"This is the waterfall of truth. You must complete this step on your own. Sit on that island, close your eyes, and concentrate. When you do, the waterfall will reflect your true self. You will have to deal with what you find."

"What will my true self be like?"

Naruto gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "There's only one way to find out!"

With a bit of hesitation Gaara jumped to the center of the island and sat down. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and entered a meditative state. Then he heard a voice coming out of the waterfall in front of him.

"Why are you here?"

Gaara opened his eyes. A silhouette appeared behind the falling water.

"Don't you know what he is trying to do to us?"

"Who are you? What do you mean?"

The figure emerged from behind the liquid wall. His hair was red. A white sash came over his right shoulder and wrapped around his left hip. He wore a leather strap that crossed over the white sash, holding a gourd in place on his back. The sleeves of a mesh covering protruded out from under his black shirt. There was heavy black liner around his eyes, and the eyes themselves, they were blood. Both in color and in consistency. The fluid poured out of them and over his face in gruesome tears.

"Why do you let him hurt us?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What was that power mentioned in the flashback? I bet you would all like to know, wouldn't you? Jiraiya knows!

I am very happy with where I have the story going. If anyone has any imput, feel free to message me, or tell me in a review about it. Gaara is one of my favorite characters from the series, and i intend to give him his dues in my fanfic. That said I am letting Sasuke have his spot too. That is not to say i like the guy, I just know he plays a huge role in the real story. I am however, trying to make a new Sasuke that will actually play a very important role in this story. I know some of you are unhappy with him learning sage mode. I can offer you two condolences. firstly, he hasn't learned it yet. Secondly, he will use his power up in a way that benefits the plot immensely.

I do not know how long I will be in the in-between stages here, so I hope I am doing a good job keeping my chapters entertaining.

Fun fact of the day. When i spell checked this, the document manager seemed to think that "message" was not a word and that i really meant "massage". there is a difference people.

Ok double fun fact. It goes vice versa. It corrects message to massage, and massage to message.


	24. Chapter 24

**READ:** Soon it will be time to fast forward a few years. However, I would like to know if you would all like to seem more character development, rather then going right onto the next big thing. I don't mean filler per se, but what would happen would not be vital to the rest of the story. This would allow me to give more characters some screen time, and as I said earlier, provide character development. I leave this up to you all. I have a few more chapters coming before you need to decide. So I would highly recommend leaving your feedback in regards to this, because I will go down the path most supported.

I felt a little odd writing this chapter. I hope I still did it justice, because this is very important.

* * *

Gaara was visibly shaken from the sight in front of him. "Who are you? Let who hurt us?"

The tears of blood ran down it's face, and dripped off of his chin into the pool of water bellow him. The drops of blood hit the water and spread into light red clouds. "Don't you know who I am?! I'M YOU GAARA! I have always been you! I'm the only one who cares about what happens to you! Why do you forsake me, and fall prey to that fool of an Uzumaki?!"

Gaara feel back slightly from his seated position and braced himself with one of his arms. "What do you mean fall prey to him?"

"I'm your true self Gaara, you know exactly what I mean by that! He lies through his teeth to you!"

"Naruto is different!"

"No he isn't! You want to believe that, I know you do, but he is lying to you! He will hurt us again, just like all the villagers always have!" The blood eyed Gaara fell to his knees. "Don't you understand that he only wants our pain? Can you not see through his deception? He tells us things of the future, of a loving village, even of us becoming Kazekage. His silver tongue has brought us false hope, and he will use it to crush us. NO ONE HAS EVER LOVED US!"

"That's not true! Even if most of what he says is in our future, the care from our siblings is in the present!"

"MORE LIES! Everything you speak of has only one source. HIS WORDS AND NOTHING MORE!"

"I BELIVE HIS WORDS, AND I'M GOING TO ACT ON THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT US!" Sand shot out from the Gaara who now stood in a large red puddle from his tears.

The sand smashed into Gaara's ultimate defense. The sand ninja held out his hand, and flung balls of sand back at his true self. The attack was brushed aside by it's own shield of sand.

"You can't beat me, I am you Gaara! Can't you see I'm trying to help us?! We have been alone our whole lives; no one will ever care for us! If you follow Naruto, we will only suffer more!"

"I TOLD YOU HE IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Gaara made an arm of sand and smashed it over his gruesome looking self.

"How would you know?! How is he to be any different then Yashamaru? Our own uncle faked his love for us, and then tried to kill us! Do you remember how that crushed our hear?! We let ourselves believe that someone could actually care for a monster like us. We let him get close to us, care for us, and FOOL US! This has brought nothing but pain!"

"Uncle was only following fathers orders!"

"AND WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT OUR DEAR FATHER?! He put this demon in us, and the village hated us for it. They wanted us dead because of it. Father was all to happy to oblige their will!"

"That's not what happened! Father was just trying to protect the village; it was the hardest thing he ever had to do! He could not risk the Shukaku killing them!"

"THE SHUKAKU IS THE ONLY REASON WE SURVIVED! Without it we would have been dead a long time ago. We were bread to be hated, to be alone, TO BE FEARED!"

"I don't want to be feared, I want to be respected. I want to be the Kazekage!"

"They don't deserve to have us be the Kazekage! They should all die for the way they treated us. We are destined to be alone!"

Gaara's voice quieted slightly. "I don't want to be alone. Even if the village has mistreated us, I will make them see things differently. I-I want friends."

"WE CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Gaara's true self formed dozens of tentacles of sand and started battering at the shield protecting Gaara. "THEY ARE ALL EMPTY SHELLS THAT WANT US DEAD! WE ONLY HAVE OURSELVES AND THE SHUKAKU! THAT IS ALL WE WILL EVER HAVE! WE CAN ONLY STOP OUR PAIN BY LETTING THE SHUKAKU'S HATE PROTECT US!"

Gaara let his shield of sand fall, and the sand tentacles ensnared him. He felt a sudden peace was over him, and then spoke in a soft and caring voice. "It is not the Shukaku that protects us. It's the love of our mother." The tentacles were broken as Gaara's shield came back up and formed protective hands around him. The new shield's hands belonged to the shape of a woman who stood behind Gaara. New life burned in his the read heads eyes. "SHE HAS ALWAYS LOVED US!"

The true self's tears came back stronger then ever as he looked at it. "M-Mother? You r-really are p-protecting us?" His gory eyes started to clear, his tears of blood were replaced with true tears of joy. "I have my mother back!"

"We never lost her." Gaara was now standing next him, his hand extended to help him up from where he had crumbled.

"W-what are we supposed to do now?" He accepted Gaara's hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"We accept her love, and we overcome the hate that has consumed us for far to long."

His true self's eyes were now completely clear of the blood that had filled them. His hand started to disappear into particles that floated away. Soon most of his body was gone.

"She loved us." Were his final words.

Gaara nodded, and then the figure was gone.

* * *

Naruto watched as his friend rose from where he had been sitting. The sun was now at his highest point in the sky, and the light from it shown down onto Gaara's form. The sand ninja turned around with a smile on his face.

"You did it!" Naruto jumped with a fist in the air.

Gaara walked across the water over to the blonde. "My heart has been freed from the hate."

Naruto embraced him as soon as he reached land. Gaara was surprised by the hug, but did not resist. "Thank you Naruto."

The Uzumaki separated from him with a smile. "That was all you Gaara."

"I meant thank you for being my friend." Naruto held out his fist to him. "What?"

"The man who helped me through what you are doing now taught me this."

Gaara raised his own fist, and brought it into contact with Narutos. He was flooded with sudden feeling of a strong bond.

"YOSH! Now let's go kick the Shukaku's tail!"

* * *

Shikamaru was lying on the grass looking up at the passing clouds. He liked to pass the time this way. He found it to be better then staying inside his house with his mother. She could be rather troublesome for him. The lazy ninja was admiring a certain cluster of clouds.

'That looked like a giant war fan…' Then he directed his attention to the girl standing behind his head. 'Crap that is a giant war fan.'

Tamari withdrew her fan from over the Nara. "Don't you remember that you agreed to show me around the village when you got the time?"

"What a bother. Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"HEY! Look cloud boy, I know damn well you have time on your hands. If you don't want to relive our fight from the chunin exams, I suggest you get your butt moving!"

"I swear, your bossier then my mother."

Tamari smirked at this. "You can't knock a girl for knowing what she wants."

"Oh, I didn't realize you wanted to be a pain in my neck."

Shikamaru flinched as a fist rapidly descended towards his head. But the strike never came. Instead Tamari ruffled his hair, and none to lightly either.

"Thanks Shika, I'll definitely let you take me shopping. It's so kind of you to offer to pay for all my expenses too!"

Shikamaru groaned. She was going to make him pay for that comment. He was completely defeated by the woman, and he knew his wallet would follow suit.

* * *

Jiraiya lowered his chakra signature as far as it would go. He pressed himself against the wall of the tunnel as much as he could. Voices were coming from the cave ahead. It was mostly luck that he happened upon Itachi. There was no way the Uchiha hadn't noticed himself being tailed, but for unknown reasons, he did not respond.

'Naruto said the guy was out for the protection of the village, but I don't think that explains why he let me off the hook. Heck the guy practically lead me here.' Jiraiya stiffened. 'HE LEAD ME HERE!'

The sudden fear that washed over him was put on hold when he heard a loud voice.

"Then it is decided, the Nine-Tails jinjuriki is our next target. He has full control over his tailed beast, and will prove to be a great challenge. However, we will use his own power against him, and the destruction of Konoha will be imminent. The attack begins in two years. You have until then to prepare."

The Toad Sage could hear the sounds of footsteps inside the cave. 'Six…seven…eight. I hear eight sets of footsteps. Wait no one more is headed my way, that makes nine!'

Jiraiya went to back out as quickly and silently as he had come, but Itachi was suddenly on him, his body made of crows.

"I'm under a genjutsu?"

"Yes. I brought you here so that you would know what is being planned. Protect the village."

The genjutsu was released, and the Uchiha was gone. Jiraiya made his retreat back to the village.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Basically, I have had a difficult time with this whole chapter. I just seemed to have a hard time putting pencil to paper. Well fingers to keyboard. Digital input to visual output. I know that was a horrible attempt at humor, but I said I was having a hard time didn't I?

Also I think I just figured out how I want to end the story… Literally just woke up inspired. It's going to be bad grass. :)

I know it's a shorter chapter, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-five thousand views, and Twenty-five chapters already? I guess I'm doing pretty well. What do you guys think? I certainly hope you all have been enjoying the story. I know I have had a blast writing it. I feel like I have come so far in such a short time. With the help of your reviews, and your messages, I have made huge changes to how I write. The story itself has also been impacted from your feedback. Let me say this now, I look at EVERYTHING that EVERYONE says. So please leave feedback, it really does change things!

**READ:** It's actually coming a lot sooner than I thought. Very soon I will be going into character development through plot that does not necessarily tie back into the main story. That is unless you leave feedback saying you would prefer me to warp a few years forward, and continue with the main story. So far, I have only had one person give feedback on this issue. That person wanted character development. I will take the path most supported, so you may want to leave your opinion!

* * *

A certain Akimichi and a Yamanaka were getting ready to walk into their team's usual BBQ restaurant, when they saw a familiar face and a blonde sand ninja.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" The Akimichi called out.

"Hey Choji. Hey Ino."

Ino took notice that Shikamaru's hands were not in their normal place. His pockets. Instead, they were occupied with nearly a dozen bags, bags from her favorite places to shop.

"What are you doing with Temari? Why do you have all those bags? Those are from girls clothing stores you know." Ino saw the grin on Temari's face, and then it dawned on her. "Wow you two are already that far in your relationship that you started buying her stuff?!"

"Aw man, what a bother! It's not like that Ino."

"Shikamaru here agreed to show me to the best places to shop, and he was too kind, and offered to pay for my things!"

Shikamaru groaned. He still felt bad about his empty wallet. The girl had no mercy on him, and she spent away an entire months worth of mission pay. What's worse, she made him go into the stores with her, and give his opinion on all the cloths she tired on. At first he would say something like, "I don't care", or "It all looks the same to me". However, that earned him a few lumps on the head, and a talk about "Don't you know how to compliment a lady?" Of course his response of, "Lady? I thought you were my slave driver." Earned him an extra large lump.

Rather then risk anything; Shikamaru just nodded his head a little in regards to her statement of his generosity. The woman was far scarier then his mother.

"Anyway, Shika and I are going to get some dango."

Choji cut in. "Really? We were just coming here for some BBQ, but they serve dango too. Wana join us?"

"We would love to!" She elbowed the Nara in the side. "Wouldn't we?"

"How troublesome."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "I said, that sounds great."

"That's what I thought!" She interlocked her arm with her 'escort', and they followed Choji and Ino inside.

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling as they made there way to their seats. 'Sure the girl is bossier then my mother… and scary as hell. But there is something about her that I seam to like.' He sighed again. 'How troublesome.'

* * *

Naruto and Gaara entered into a colorful, void-like room. It was all pink, purple, and white. They were standing on the floor, but everything seemed to flow together into one shapeless space. It was an odd feeling to have a perfectly flat surface under your feet, when that floor was so undefined, that it seemed the same as everything else around them. Had Naruto not indicated him to sit down, Gaara might have gotten dizzy from the illusion that the room gave off.

"So what do I do now Naruto?"

"This room will allow you to confront the Shukaku directly. When you close your eyes and concentrate, you will end up in your mindscape. There you will find him, and you will use the key formula I gave you to unlock his prison. I put some of my own chakra into your seal, just like what was done with my mothers. That way I can help you when it comes to the fight over its chakra."

"What happens if I lose?"

"You won't!"

Gaara closed his eyes. He was surrounded by Darkness, but that slowly faded into a lesser darkness. Now he was standing on a sand dune, but he was inside. All around him was a vast room, the floor was completely covered in sand, and there was oppressive lighting throughout. He walked forward for a while, and he happened upon a huge gate with a single piece of paper was in the middle, where a lock would normally be. On it was the symbol "Seal".

"So this must be what Naruto was talking about."

**HEY KID, YOU HERE TO LET ME OUT?**

Gaara pulled up his shirt, and his fingers started to glow. "How did you know?"

The Shukaku came up to the gate and gripped it with his arms of sand. **Wait, you mean you really are letting me out?!**

A tendril of sand shot up, and pulled the paper off the gate. He then placed his fingers against his stomach and turned them. "Of course I am. Your days of power over me end now. I am taking control of your chakra."

**You can't be serious boy! It's your own funeral!**

"We will see."

Gaara finished opening the seal, and the gate unlocked. The Shukaku immediately lashed out with its tail. Gaara's ultimate defense intercepted the blow, but it launched him back a ways. The sand on the floor came up, and slowed him to a stop about one hundred meters away from the beast. The One-Tail surged forward, and began hammering away at Gaara. Each blow was crushing. Every strike sent a wave of force through the surroundings, and kicked up a sandstorm. Gaara sent more tendrils up to try and restrain the movements of the monster. However, he broke through the bindings like thread.

**You made a mistake kid! I'll pummel you!**

"You are a fool Shukaku. This battle was over the moment you stepped into my trap."

The ground under the One-Tail began to swirl and sink. His legs were sucked into the massive pits of quicksand.

**You think this will stop me! I'm going to kill you kid! Nothing is going to stop me from being free! I still have my arms and my tail don't I?**

The sand storm that was kicked up around them had three vortex shaped breaks in it, and a three blonde ninjas with a familiar blue looking drills in their hands came out of them.

"NO YOU DON'T! RASENHURRICANE!" The attacks cut right though, and left the Shukaku with nothing but buried legs, a limbless torso, and a head.

**DAMN IT! NOT THAT BOY AGAIN! ILL KILL ALL OF YOU!**

"NOW GAARA!"

"I know!"

A spirit like form of the sand ninja shot out from his body and took hold of a similar spirit from the Shukaku. He started to pull on it, and the chakra tug of war began.

**I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT! EVEN NOW YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!**

Gaara didn't reply. Instead he focused all his power on pulling. However, it became clear quite quickly that the One-Tail was pulling harder, and Gaara felt his chakra leaving his body.

"Don't give up Gaara! Pull!"

"Naruto I can't! He is still to powerful!"

The last of his spirit was almost drug out of his body at this point.

**IT'S OVER! I WIN!**

"Gaara! Remember that you beat your hate. Remember your mother! Remember those who you are fighting for! Remember your friends! Remember love!" Naruto jumped forward, and smashed a devastating kick to the Shukaku's head. The blow knocked the beast onto its back. "NOW PULL!"

Gaara let out a scream as he pulled with every ounce of power in his entire body. The Shukaku's chakra was ripped from its body, and was pulled into Gaara's.

The sand body of the Shukaku began to crumble away, leaving a decrepit and maimed Tailed Beast.

**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!**

He lurched forward to try and head but Gaara. He was met with a massive wave of sand that pounded into him. The wall of sand pulled the Shukaku out of the quicksand, and flung him back behind the gates. Gaara placed his hand on his stomach, and the gates closed. He turned his fingers back, and the seal closed the Shukaku in.

**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL SMASH YOU! EVERYONE YOU LOVE IS GOING TO BE DEAD! I WILL-**

"Shut up." Gaara held his hand up, and sand shot out over the One-Tail's mouth. "Much better."

Gaara relaxed, and he let his mindscape fad away. His body felt different. It felt energized, it felt powerful, and it felt good. He opened his eyes again and looked down at himself. His body was covered in a layer of sand that was glowing nearly gold. Purple markings surrounded him.

"Whoa. Nice eyes Gaara."

"What is different about my eyes?"

"They look kinda like golden diamonds. Its really cool! Man I wish my Tailed Beast mode was as awesome as yours!"

**Hey Naruto! I take offence to that! I am the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts! You should not take my form lightly!**

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kurama. I'm just saying."

"Who are you talking to Naruto?"

"Oh, just striking up a friendly conversation with Mr. Grouchy Fox."

**I hate you sometimes Naruto.** Inside Naruto's own mindscape, Kurama had his paw over his face.

Naruto's face was split by a huge smile. "YOU DID IT GAARA! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU!"

The sand ninja seemed a little taken aback by this. "You think so?"

"I KNOW SO! Come on, we so need to get back to the village and show this to your siblings!"

* * *

Konkuro was out looking for his sister who had been gone all day, when he heard "How troublesome" out of a restaurant window. He promptly turned and walked through the door, and made his way over to the table of young ninja.

"I should have known that I would find you with your new boyfriend Tamari! You've been gone all day! You could have at least told me you wouldn't be coming home! I've been sitting around this whole time bored out of my mind!"

Shikamaru was still blushing slightly from the boyfriend comment when he replied. "Look, it's not her fault that you were to much of a dumbass to get up and go do something on your own."

"Watch it shadow boy! Do you want me to stick one of Crow's poison blades into you?"

Ino had her hands up to her chin, a sly smile on her face, and spoke in a playful tone. "I don't think your sister would be to happy about you doing that to her boyfriend. She might even get violent."

Konkuro had to shutter a little, even at just the thought of his sister's temper. He may have pressed the point further, but a cloud of smoke caused him to cough, cutting him off.

When the smoke cleared, the puppet master yelled out angrily. "What the hell was that."

Choji spoke up between bites of food. "That would be Naruto and your brother."

Konkuro turned in surprise, and low and behold, there they were.

Tamari stood up and walked over to her little brother. "And where have you two been all day? You haven't been doing anything inappropriate have you now?"

Naruto's face turned red in anger. "WHAT THE HELL TAMARI! WE'RE NOT GAY!"

"It's always the ones who deny it so adamantly…"

Naruto was ready to smash his fist into the kunoichi's face. He was wondering what the heck was wrong with people. Every time something he did could be interpreted as gay, people did interpret it as gay.

"We have been training sister, not engaging in promiscuous acts." Gaara retained his composure, although he did share Naruto's sentiments over the implication that he might be gay. "We came here to show you the fruit of our labor. If you are all done with your meal, I have something to show you."

* * *

The sun was now setting, and Naruto wanted to get to the Hyuga compound as fast as he could. He was hoping that he could get Hinata to go get dinner with him. The whole situation of showing off Gaara's new control over the Shukaku had taken longer then he expected. Gaara's siblings just kept asking questions, and were so amazed. They wanted Gaara to show off a bunch of new tricks, which ended up just as much a learning process for Gaara, as it did his siblings. In truth, they had not even bothered to try anything in his One-Tail mode prior to paying his brother and sister a visit. All in all, it took longer than Naruto had wanted, and now Hinata may have already eaten dinner. The guards let Naruto pass when they saw him. The blonde should hardly have been surprised when the front door slid open, and none other than Hiashi Hyuga stepped out.

"Hello Naruto. May I ask why you have come here this evening?"

"Well Pops, you see, I kinda had a long day. I haven't eaten dinner yet, so I was hoping that Hinata would join me for some?"

Said girl stepped out from behind her father. "I would love to Naruto!"

Hiashi looked down at his daughter. 'Hmm, no stutter. This boy could do wonders for your confidence.' He nodded. "Very well, you may go with him." Now he looked to Naruto. "See to it that you do not stay out to late. I would not like unwanted rumors going around about my daughters nighttime activates."

Naruto got the hint. "You got it Pops." He grabbed onto a heavily blushing Hinata, and nearly dragged the poor girl out of the compound.

'If anyone else but you called me Pops, they would be dead.' The Hyuga mental sighed. Something about the boy put a smile to his face, and left a soft spot for him in his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's official, Gaara can now kick literal butt. As stated before, I WILL be moving into a character development stage for a while, rather than proceeding with main story. That is unless, enough people leave feedback saying that they want the main story instead. Whichever side gets the most support will be the side I follow. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

The 26th chapter is here. Quick question. Do you guys think I should name all my chapters?

**READ: **THIS IS IT! This is probably my final chapter before I either go into character development, or warp a few years to continue main story. THE CHOICE IS YOURS! LEAVE FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU WANT! At the moment, only two people have vocalized their opinion, and that was to have character development. If that keeps up, I will NOT make Filler. I WILL make good story to enhance characters, even though the plot will not directly tie into main story. I would feel much better if more people would support one side or the other. I will say this, without characters, you have a flat story. If I do take the path of character development, I can really work on giving more people screen time, as well as bring in new ones all together! I said it once, and I will say it again, THE CHOICE IS YOURS!

* * *

.

.

.

"Can you handle the cost Naruto"

"...You again? What cost?

"The cost of time."

"What is that supposed to mean? Who are you?!"

"You have a price to pay. You have changed what is to be. Now I have to alter things to make them come again. I will balance out what you have done."

"I don't understand!"

"All that has been shall be again."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. His mind was flooded with memories of the death of shinobi. The death of his friends. The death of Hinata.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME AGAIN!"

"...We shall see."

.

.

.

* * *

"N-Naruto! Are you ok?!"

Hinata was bending over the boy. They had only made it about halfway down the road to the main part of the village, when Naruto collapsed on the ground. They had been holding hands, and she had just given him a peck on the cheek. Hinata's fainting spells were common, but she never imagined that Naruto could be stricken with the same thing. The Hyuga had been feeling horrible that her forwardness caused the object of her affections to faint. However, now he was coming too.

"…Hinata? What's going on?"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't m-mean to be so f-forward!"

"What are you talking about Hinata? You have nothing to be sorry about."

The girl was a little shocked. "But when I k-kissed you, you passed out."

A light blush came across Naruto's face. "O that! Don't worry about it, the kiss had nothing to do with it."

If that was supposed to comfort Hinata, it did not work. The girl was only more worried about him now. "If t-that didn't cause you to pass out, then w-what did?"

The blonde saw how concerned she was. He picked himself up off the ground and hugged her. "It's nothing to get worked up over Hinata."

She may have been content with his answer, but she heard the hint fear in his voice and stepped back to look at his face. "N-Naruto…please tell m-me what's going on!"

He did not want to lie to her, so he put off the questioning. "I can't really talk about it."

"Oh. Is it s-someone else's business?"

"No no, nothing like that. It's just me!"

"T-then you can t-trust me. I'll l-listen to anything y-you have to say."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to keep this to myself. Ok?"

It broke Hinata's heart that Naruto wasn't letting her in. She wanted to help him, but it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it. 'Does he not trust me? Is something wrong with me?' Tears started to well up in her eyes. Naruto had done so much for her, and she only wanted to reciprocate that to him.

Naruto picked up on the girl's hurt, and he felt his stomach tighten. Her face was downcast, and the ground bellow her was growing damp. His voice was soft and comforting. "Hinata…" He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from his touch. "Please don't cry."

Her voice was broken up with her sobbing. "I-I just w-want to h-help!"

"I know you do, but this is a battle I have to fight on my own."

Her stutter left her. "I don't want you to do this on your own!"

She knew she was being a little irrational, but her heart was in pain. She felt so worthless. The fact that he couldn't put his faith in her made Hinata question her worth. It was too much, and she ran back down the road to the compound. Hinata could hardly see where se was going through her tears, but she just kept running. However, she would never reach the compound. Her movement was suddenly blocked off by a blonde ninja who appeared in front of her, and he wrapped his tightly around her. When he wouldn't let her pull away, she just cried into his jacket and kept asking why he didn't trust her. For a while he just let her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hinata, I never want to hurt you. But I'm carrying a double-edged sword right now. But I never want to make you think I don't trust you."

The Hyuga got her tears under control. "Y-you do trust m-me?"

"With my life. I owe you that much." Hinata looked up confused. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult…"

Naruto didn't tell anyone, not even Jiraiya, just what had happened in his last few moments with Hinata during the war. Now he was telling the girl herself. He told her of all the things that happened, the lives that were lost, and of his pain at seeing her die in the end. Hinata was overwhelmed by the story, and once Naruto said that he came back to change things, she thought that was the end. But he continued, and told her of his blackouts, and of "Time's" warning that it would happen again.

"Y-you love me?"

Naruto sighed. That would be most important thing she got out of it all. Still, it did make him smile. "Yes, and I don't want to lose you again. I will protect this village!"

Hinata had to smile back despite the grave nature of what she had just been told.

"Well enough mopping around, let's go get something to eat!" Naruto rushed off to his favorite ramen stand with Hinata in tow.

The Hyuga laughed silently to herself 'He sure does bounce back quickly.'

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, a certain duo of green spandex ninja, were directly violating doctor's orders.

"4994… 4995… 4996"

"That's it Lee, let your flames of youth burn brightly!"

Lee finished the last of his one-fingered pushups, and Guy got off his back.

"Well done Lee! I'm so proud of you!"

Those with a weak stomach would have to turn away at the sight that was about to unfold.

"Guy sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

Somehow the laws of the universe were ignored, and there was a sunset outside for the second time that day. The two embraced with tears rolling down their faces as they continued to yell each other's name. They continued getting louder with each cycle. That is until the door of Lee's hospital room flung open to reveal a very angry Tsunade.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEE NEEDING HIS BED REST! For goodness sake, the boy just had nearly every muscle fiber in his body torn only two days ago! I thought I could trust you to have an orderly visit with your pupil, and I come in to find that you had him exercising! GET OUT!"

Guy was terrified of the woman as she literally threw him out on his ear.

Tsunade slammed the door and turned to a frightened Lee. "And don't think I don't know you went along with this willingly! I said you needed bed rest, now you are going to get it!"

Lee could only look on in horror as Tsunade picked him up, threw him on the bed, pulled out all kinds of restraints, and tied him down. When she left the room, he let out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived. The woman came back with a boulder in her arms, and she set it right on top of him.

"I swear, if I come back here and you got out of this to work out, I WILL SET A MOUNTAIN ON TOP OF YOU!"

"YES LADY HOKAGE! I promise, no more working out until you say so!" and he meant it. He would do anything to avoid her must unyouthful wrath.

* * *

Guy was leaving the hospital sulking over his encounter with the Hokage when he heard his stomach growl.

"Well I guess it's time to fan my flames of youth with nutrients!" Guy practically yelled to no one impractical.

However, someone did respond. "Hugh? You say something?"

Guy recognized his rival's voice, and turned pointing at the ninja who was leaning on a nearby tree. "DARN YOU KAKASHI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO COOL! THAT'S IT; I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COMPETITION OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi actually closed his favorite orange book to hear what Guy had to say. "So what will it be this time?"

"I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!"

"Come to think of it, I am a little hungry. Sure why not!"

"YOSH! I SHALL PROVE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN YOURS KAKASHI!"

"What was that? You say something?"

"GAHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

The two jonin made their way to Ichiraku's to supply the food for the competition.

"So let me get this straight. You two want me to make all the ramen I can? There is a lot of ramen in this shop, and I don't think you could eat it all."

"Teuchi my friend, do not underestimate the power of youth! I will defeat my rival on this fine night, and I will require all you have to do it!"

Ayame sighed as she started to prepare everything. "Come on dad, I'll need your help for this."

* * *

Kiba happened to be passing the ramen stand, and seeing as it smelt really good and he was hunger, he stopped in to eat. What he did not expect was to see two incapacitated jonin with bulging stomachs sitting there.

"Kakashi sensei? Guy sensei? What the heck is going on here?"

Ayame answered for them. "They had an eating contest. Guy won by one bowl."

"Wow! How much did they eat?"

"All of it."

"Wait what? They ate all your ramen?! But I came here to eat too!"

"Well we do have just enough left for one more bowl if you want."

"Sure that would be great!"

No sooner had Kiba received his bowl then a certain Hyuga Uzumaki couple walked in.

"Two orders of miso ramen please Ayame!"

"Actually Naruto, I just served the last of it to Kiba…"

The blonde fell straight back onto his back and twitched on the floor for a moment. Just as quickly as he feel, he got back up pointing at her. "What do you mean 'the last of it' Ayame?!"

She motioned to Guy and Kakashi. "I mean, they ate all but one bowl of it, and I gave that bowl to Kiba there."

Naruto was pouting, and despite the fact Kiba was hungry, he couldn't help but toy with the blonde. "Hey Naruto! You want mine?" Naruto turned to the dog ninja with excitement on his face, but that quickly turned to despair as Kiba dumped it on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KIBA!"

"Oops."

"I'M GANA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT! NO ONE WASTES GOOD RAMEN!"

'Worked like a charm!' Kiba smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow for a rematch at training ground three!"

Naruto paused for a moment. "Actually Kiba, we should pick a different one."

"What? Why?"

"Well… Lee and I kinda broke it."

Kiba deadpanned. "…You broke... a training ground…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little. "Yeah we got carried away."

Kiba face went pale at the thought of the kind of power it would take to do something like that. "Hey you know what? I just realized I'm busy all day tomorrow, sooooo, I won't be able to have that rematch."

"That's alright Kiba! We can do it the next day!" Naruto said with a grin. He was all to eager for a fight.

"No no no! That won't work! I'm actually busy all week with team training!"

Hinata's soft voice ruined him. "B-but Kiba, Kureni sensei gave us the w-whole week off."

Kiba got up fast. "Oh! Look at the time! Have to go!" and he was gone in a flash.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kiba made a good choice, didn't he? Tsunade seems to be her usual self. Naruto just told Hinata that he loves her. More fluff upcoming? I think yes! That is, of course, if you all chose the character development path. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO! I hope you all enjoyed my mix of emotion and humor for this chapter! Until next time guys…and girls… and various kinds of fuzzy animals…

Oh, I almost forgot to talk about most important part of the chapter. "All that has been shall be again." That sounds bad doesn't it?! What the heck is going to happen? :p


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! I'm really starting to get up there with these things! I hope you have all been enjoying the story! I have some humor, action, and a bit of fluff for you all today! I hope you like where the story is going! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! At this point I am open to anything! Heck I need suggestions for things like pairings you want to see, characters you would like me to focus on. Even new concepts! I want this story to be enjoyable to the reader, because that's what makes me enjoy the writing!

* * *

"Aw come on Granny, I'm sure they are fine!"

Tsunade went through yet another chair as she threw it at Naruto. The missile struck home and broke over Naruto's body. That made 7 chairs that month.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT! Besides, the Hidden Sand is a four-day journey! Gaara and his siblings have been gone for nine, and we have yet to hear of their arrival Naruto! Something is not right!"

Naruto pulled himself out of the scraps of chair and stood up again. "Look, those guys can take care of themselves. I really don't see the problem. And why are we brining Shikamaru's lazy ass and Dog Boy? Hinata and I could take care of this on our own!"

The Hokage had a vein visibly bulging out of hear head. "You were the only ninja available to take this mission right now. Kiba and Hinata will be there to scout out danger, and Shikamaru is to be team leader and babysitter."

The cloud watcher groaned. "Aw man, that sounds troublesome."

Naruto was fuming. "What the hell do you mean by babysitter?"

Tsunade was smiling now. "With you and Hinata on the same team, we have to make sure you two don't get carried away."

It was common knowledge amongst the village that those two were a thing now. The Hyuga girl's face turned bright red and she began pressing her pointer fingers together.

Naruto on the other hand deadpanned. 'Why...why does everyone have dirty minds about what I do? First Sasuke, then Gaara, now Hinata. MY LIFE IS NOT SOME SCENE OUT OF PERVY SAGE'S BOOKS!'

Akamaru let out an anxious bark. "Yeah, I agree boy! Come on guys, it's getting boring just sitting here! Let's go already!"

Naruto slumped a little. "I don't really feel like going moving gu-"

His complaint was cut short by Tsunade. She picked the blonde up by his collar. "IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE MOVING, I'LL HELP YOU!" Naruto's body was heaved right out the window, and half way across the village. "Anyone else?!"

The remaining two genin, and chunin since Shikamaru recently got his promotion, quickly shook their heads. They made their way out of the office before any other issues could come up that might induce the Hokage's wrath.

* * *

"Hinata can take point, Naruto and I will be in the middle, and Kiba can bring up the rear. It's important to keep our sensory ninja at both ends so we can get an advanced warning if there are any enemies."

Hinata took the lead and the group was off. They were not even a full hour into their journey when Hinata caught site of something with her periodic scan with her byakugan. Hinata kept there pace normal, but signaled the others with a secret sign that let them know of an enemy. Preying eyes did not notice that THEY were now the ones being watched.

A dark skinned man with black hair spiked straight up was hiding in a nearby tree. His red mesh shirt went all the way down to his wrists, and he had on a pair of baggy black pants. A Hidden Rock headband with a scratch the symbol was slightly titled on his forehead.

"Well Kaito, looks like we have a group of little ninja entering our territory. Let's have some fun with them."

"Oh Kazaku, you are despicable. They are just children…I'll get the others."

The short man who replied was clad in all black, even down to his sandals. Two Katanas were strung across his back. A Hidden Mist headband, with a slash through it like his teammate, covered both his eyes. He withdrew back to the rest of their group to set up an ambush.

* * *

Hinata continued forward while keeping an eye on the two ninja that were now approaching. About a dozen more figures came into view at the edges of her vision, and were approaching on each side. No sooner did they close in, then a bunch of kunai with ninja wires were thrown in front of her, blocking the path.

Shikamaru shouted out. "Hinata! Naruto! Take the left side. Kiba were taking the guys on the right!"

"YOU WON'T BE TAKING ANYONE!" Yelled a huge man with a war club.

He swung the club down to split open Shikamaru's head, but was suddenly stopped. A shadow was extended out from the Nara, connecting him to the other man. He was about to yell out a string of curses, but Kiba had already knocked the wind out of him with a kick to his gut. Akamaru, as a Man Beast Clone, came down and tackled the man into the ground. By now the rest of the group was upon them with all kinds of weapons.

Kiba smirked at Shikamaru. "You can sit this round out."

"Suits me well enough."

The dog ninja and his companion started their signature spinning attack. "FANG OVER FANG!"

The group was suddenly battered apart by the slashing attacks. Nearly every one of them lost their weapons in the onslaught. The two guys that retained consciousness had stinging cuts all over their bodies. However, they didn't have to deal with that for long as Kiba and Akamaru both plowed into them again.

A cold harsh voice cut through the sounds of battle. "I should really tell Kazaku to get better men. They couldn't even take on a couple of kids. Once I finish with you two, I'll kill them myself."

"Kiba! This guy is different then the others. He's probably a ninja."

"I know." He directed his attention back to the man. "Do you plan on standing there, or taking the headband off your eyes and fighting me?"

The man pulled it off to reveal an eyeless face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? You have no eyes! How do you fight blind?!"

"LET ME SHOW YOU!"

Kaito drew his katanas and charged in. The dog duo were quickly forced onto the defense as slash after slash came at them with great speed. Akamaru broke off to attack from behind while Kiba stayed busy dodging the strikes.

"You will not get me with such a simple tactic!"

Kaito spun around and sent a kick into Akamaru before he could tackle him from behind. Kiba went in for his own attack, but had to break off before he was cleaved in three by the pair of katanas that slashed out at him as Kaito twisted back around. Suddenly a shadow rushed out to meet his, but the black ninja quickly jumped out of its reach.

"You won't get me with that same cheep trick you got Bear with."

Shikamaru sighed. "That first guy's name was Bear huh? Seems fitting. Why can't this guy be as easy to deal with as him? How troublesome."

"MORE TROUBLESOME THAN YOU CAN DEAL WITH!"

Shikamaru barely had enough time to duck before a single katana passed his head. He then rolled out of the way and took a quick glance to see that Kaito was still standing were he had been talking. However, now he was only holding one katana.

"What the hell?! I never saw you make hand signs for a clone."

"I didn't. You're not the only one who can manipulate shadows boy!"

Sure enough the figure behind him was a solid shadow that wrapped back around to Kaito. Shikamaru threw a group of shuriken at the shadow, but they passed right through it.

"Darn! Should have seen that coming."

"Quite a handy technique isn't it? It's capable of holding my special chakra katanas. This extension of myself is completely silent, unable to be killed, fast, and deadly. These things make it perfect to pair with my old village's special jutsu. HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Shikamaru exchanged a knowing look with Kiba, and the dog ninja backed off a little.

Kaito quickly faded away into the surrounding fog, leaving the genin to deal with his proxy. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and deflected a slash from the katana just in time. Without the sound of movement or breathing, he had to operate off the noise of the blade cutting through the air to protect himself.

Their enemy's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "I wonder how long you and your friend will last."

Now the sound of the blade was right behind Shikamaru. 'OH MAN, NO TIME TO DODGE!' The blade pierced right though his back and out his chest. And then a puff of smoke erupted, leaving the blade sticking through a log.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM MY SENSE OF SMELL! FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru both launched into a nearby tree where Kaito was. He quickly evaded the attack, and threw some kunai at them. The spinning attack easily deflected the weapons. The two came in for another pass. The mist ninja sliced out with his katana at one of the fangs, but that to was deflected. The other fang came in from his back while he was still of balance and drove into him hard.

With Kiba's attack, the shadow fighting Shikamaru became less aggressive, and its strikes were more easily dodged. It was clear that the black clad ninja had a hard time concentrating on two battles at once.

Kaito recovered, although his back was now bleeding a good amount. "It would appear that I am not the only one with enhanced senses. I have never needed eyes, and that suited this style of fighting well. However, someone of your abilities can be a pest. So it's time to die!"

The mist ninja surged forward to drive his katana into Kiba. He moved to fast to dodge the blow, but that wouldn't be necessary anyway. Kaito froze with his blade just inches away from Kiba.

"Shadow possession complete!"

"HOW?! Unlike me, you can't form your shadows in this mist!"

Shikamaru's hand was holding onto the shadow warrior's katana.

"You made a mistake telling me these were chakra katanas. Once Kiba got you distracted, and your shadow's fighting got sloppy, it was easy for me to grab the blade. With you already providing the shadow, all I had to do was put my chakra into it."

"DAMN YOU KI-"

Kiba smashed his fist into Kaito's face, knocking the ninja out cold.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto's taijutsu skills made short work of the bandits that were after them, leaving only the leader of the group standing.

Kazaku smiled evilly at the two. "By now your Kaito has already killed your friends. NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE!"

Naruto actually laughed at the former rock ninja. "You really have no idea what your up against do you? I'm sure Shikamaru made short work of this "Kaito" guy you're talking about. That guy is a friking genius. However, between me and Hinata here, you have to much on your hands to be worried about him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CAUSE ME WORRY!"

Kazaku's arms had vortexes of fire envelop them, and flames shot out at the leaf ninja. They managed to dodge the initial burst, but the heat was still intensely uncomfortable. Despite this Naruto laughed.

"What the hell do you think is so funny about being burnt alive kid?!"

Naruto's entire body was enveloped in the flame of his Nine-Tails aura. "Mine's bigger."

Kazaku's eyes widened, but he pushed all his chakra into his flames to try and burn Naruto to death anyway. A tail of chakra from the blonde's body cut right through the flame, and crushed the rock ninja into the tree behind him. The sound of his ribs cracking was audible from where Naruto and Hinata were standing. The man was lucky to be unconscious from the blow already.

Hinata was watching amazed at what she had just seen. "W-wow, so that's the power of y-your Nine-Tail's mode?"

"You haven't seen anything yet Hinata." He replied with a grin.

* * *

After tying up the group of bandits, Naruto sent a toad summon with a message to come pick the guys up to the Hokage. The rest of the trip to the Hidden Sand went off without a hitch. Once their group got to the front gate of the village, the guards were hesitant to let them in. However, when Naruto gave them his name, they suddenly thanked him and stepped aside.

When they were well inside the village, Naruto turned to his teammates. "I wonder what that was all about? Why did the guards let us pass after hearing my name?"

Kiba decided to take a jab at him. "Your idiocracy is probably famous even out in Suna, so they just didn't want to deal with you."

An argument broke out between the two, and soon childish insults were being thrown both ways. Shikamaru just looked up at the clouds and wondered why the man upstairs wanted to punish him like this. Hinata on the other hand was left blushing at the behavior of the two that was earning some glares from the villagers. However, the bickering stopped when they noticed a certain redhead sitting down at an outdoor restaurant.

Naruto called out. "HEY GAARA!"

Gaara turned from the young girl that was seated at the table with him. "Hello Naruto."

The blonde was about to run over and give the sand ninja a hug, when he remembered his mission.

"Hey wait a second… Why the hell haven't you sent word of your arrival back to Konoha?

Gaara seemed to snap up a little. "Oh that! I forgot. You see the council deciding that I was to be the next Kazekage after I displayed my control over the Shukaku when I got back. However, the initiation wouldn't be for two weeks. So I've been spending a lot my days with Matsuri here. I've been enjoying my time with her so much; the need to report back must have just slipped my mind. In fact I'm on a date right now." He indicated the girl in front of him.

The girl had short brown hair, a yellow scarf, a short black skirt, and a blue shirt that hung off her left shoulder a little.

"Hello!" she said, and then addressed Naruto directly. "You must be the one that my Gaara keeps talking about!"

Their whole group deadpanned at the realization of what happened. This whole mission was over Gaara being too distracted with a new girlfriend to send off a simple report.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you found Naruto's fight anticlimactic, but let's face it, he's a badass. What's this? Gaara is so awesome that he already is getting the title of Kazekage? Oh, and a girlfriend too? I hope you all enjoyed a bit of tactics with Shikamaru. I know it wasn't like super awesome strategy, but I did my best to show off his smarts. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Many thanks to Wacko12! The whole Gaara Matsuri pairing was his idea. To be honest, I forgot about her character until he brought it up.


	28. Chapter 28

I do apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter, but I can't keep up the pace of a chapter a day. I just would not be able to put out quality content at that rate. Writers block took hold of me for a while, and I did not want to force out some half-baked chapter. That said, after some brainstorming and reading, I think I have a really good chapter for you today! I have taken into account sever reviews, and they have heavily influenced this chapter. Namely, **Jamespierce73**, was a large inspiration for this chapter, and for ideas that will appear later.

Enjoy the chapter! Please leave me feedback! Author's note at bottom!

* * *

Since their group had already made their way to the Hidden Sand, Gaara suggested that they stay until the ceremony for him becoming Kazekage. Naruto figured it would give him some down time to spend with Hinata, as well as a chance to visit with Gaara. Of course Hinata was looking forward to having Naruto to herself, away from Konoha. Kiba wasn't bothered by the idea at all when he was offered a chance to train under one of their jonin. He would take any chance he could to try and catch up with Naruto. Shikamaru on the other hand drew the short stick. Once Temari found out that the Nara was in town, she would make use of every moment he was there.

Samakina was a rather unique sand shinobi. He was the only one in his village with a fire affinity. Kiba had known he had a fire chakra nature, but he had never before trained it. Rather, he stuck to his clan's abilities. However, Samakina was not made a jonin for nothing, he was a master of fire techniques. When he learned that Kiba had the same affinity as himself, he decided he would use these next two weeks for intense ninjutsu training.

For getting a base of where to start, Samakina wanted to see what Kiba could do. The Inuzuka demonstrated his full spectrum of skills to his new instructor, and the jonin was not impressed.

"Your skills rely almost entirely on hand to hand combat. Every move you have requires you to physically hit your opponent. I will change that." A demonic smile came across the sand ninja's face. "So for the next two weeks…" Massive flames seemed to engulf his body. "…WELCOME TO HELL!"

Kiba started to sweat profusely, and it was not from the heat of the flames.

* * *

Shikamaru decided to make use of what little time he had alone before 'She' showed up, so he went to the somewhat exotic park to lay down and cloud watch. It was nothing like Konoha's parks, as it was filled with more shrubberies, and the desert trees branches spread out much wider then most. The shad they provided would have been a welcome escape from the heat, but then Shikamaru would not have been able to see the clouds.

"What a bother." He found a nice open bench, and laid himself across it. His gaze drifted aimlessly among the clouds as he found himself deep in thought. 'Why does everyone want me to do stuff? It would have been so much easier to just stay in Konoha and rest.' He looked at a particular cloud that looked like a bowl of ramen. That reminded him of one particular blonde ninja, and then he suddenly palmed his face and moaned. 'That kid has the teleportation jutsu! He could have just warped here to find out what was going on, but he was too much of an idiot to think of it. Aw man."

However, at that was about to become the least of his complaints. Now he had a different blonde on his mind, or rather, in front of his face.

"Hello Shika. A messenger told me you are going to be here all week. Well come on he have things to do!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata remained behind with Gaara and Matsuri. The Uzumaki had a little bit of catching up to do. After all, he had just found out that Gaara was already to be the next Kazekage.

"So how did that happen? I mean I know you're a good person now; your powerful, and the village needed a new leader. But what did you do to make them accept you so quickly."

A look came into Gaara's eyes that was a new kind of emotion, one that you would not think the redhead capable of. Fear. "Well… It is a bit of an interesting story, so if you would like to hear, I will explain.

* * *

FLASH BACK:

Gaara and his siblings had just made it back to their village after their stay in Konoha. One might think that the return to your home might bring welcome feelings, but that was not the case. Sure they had smoothed things over with the Hidden Leaf, but they had still lost a lot of ninja in the invasion. Then there was the fact that their father, the Fourth Kazekage, was murdered by Orochimaru. On top of all that, they were now leaderless. Those were the things on their minds. Well on Kankuro and Temari's minds that is. Gaara had a different set of emotions. He had a fire burning in his usually cold eyes, and determination was present in each of his steps.

He shocked his brother and sister with his new plan. "When we get to the village, I will confront the council with a proposition. I will be the next Kazekage."

The other two exchanged looks that said 'How on earth is that going to work? They want him dead, and he expects them to make him Kazekage?'

As if sensing his siblings' doubt, he continued with what he was saying. "I now have control over the Shukaku as you well know, and our father was the Fourth. They will not deny me."

Being the children of a Kazekage did have its perks; when they requested consul with the elders, a meeting was immediately called for. Within an hour of being home, the three stood in the center of a semi circle of elders and officials.

A cough was heard from the middle of the curved table, and all things went silent. A man, who appeared to be in his late sixties, rose from his seat.

"Temari, Kankuro…Gaara." The man practically spit out the last name. "Why have you called for a meeting so hastily?"

It was evident that the girl did not like the way he said her little brother's name, and she was about to let her temper take control of her.

"It's alright Temari. I have yet to give this village a reason to respect me, I do not need you to defend me." He slowly looked over the faces of each of the people gathered, and motioned to all of them. "I would like to start by offering my apologies to the village for what I have done to it. I hope that you can all forgive me, as I have already forgiven all of you. I would like the chance to heal any wounds I may have caused, and take up the leadership of our village as the next Kazekage"

There was a sudden outburst of discontent among the council. They did not feel that Gaara had anything to forgive them for, and the idea of him being the next Kazekage left them outraged. That caused Temari to lose it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS!" The room went completely silent. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! You can't even own up to the way you treated Gaara?! My little brother was not the one who started this! You all threw the first punch at him! The whole village hated him over something that you forced onto him! What did you expect to happen? He grew up without our mother, our father never showed him any love, and the rest of you hated him for what YOU did to him! Had I been in Gaara's position, I would never forgive any of you. I guess that just goes to show that my little brother is willing to be the better person. This village doesn't deserve to have someone like Gaara lead it.

One of the younger members of the council felt particularly bold, and he lashed back out at her argument. "OF COURSE WE DON'T DESERVE HIM! He's a monster! Our village needs a leader, not some kind of freak! We deserve someone much better th-"

In the blind of an eye, Temari's war fan threatened to crush the man's skull. However, even faster than his sister's strike, Gaara's sand stopped the blow. His body was now glowing a light gold, the blue marks stretched across it, and his diamond eyes returned. A new kind of silence settled over the group. It was a deafening silence. You could almost hear the rapid heart beats of everyone in the room. However, Gaara's voice broke the shroud of quite.

"Temari, that is enough." He waited for his sister to withdraw her fan before he continued. "I do not blame you for seeing me as a monster, for that is all I have ever acted like. However, I would like to show you that I have changed. Look at me now. Do you see this power I am enveloped in? This is the power of the Shukaku, and with the help of a dear friend, I stripped him of it. He no longer has hold of my mind or his own chakra. My friend showed me a better way to live, and he led me to the path that I now follow. He helped me beat the hate that gripped my heart. He helped me see the love of those who are precious to me. He helped me realize a new dream, a new purpose, a new reason to live, and that is to be the Kazekage of our great people!"

The man who started the meeting spoke again. "Who was it that brought this change to you? How did he do it?"

Gaara smiled. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he showed me love!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"THAT'S AWSOME GAARA! YOU ARE AMAZING!"

"Thank you Naruto, however I could not have done it without you, and I could not have done it without my siblings beside me."

Now the blonde's mind drifted to a kunoichi with the same color hair. His face grimaced a little. "Remind me to NEVER piss off your sister."

The same fear that was in Gaara's eyes, before he explained his story, now came back. "Yes… my sister can be a little… fearsome. To remain on her good side would be best for everyone." Now he changed his tone, and the direction of the conversation. "However, now that we have finished bringing you up to speed, my I get back to my date for the time being?"

Naruto deadpanned again. "Looks like you didn't fill us in on everything…"

A new kind of smile appeared on Gaara's face. "Oh yes, I never told you about Matsuri. Well you see, after our meeting with the council that ended in the consensus that I was to be the next Kazekage, word got out quickly. I was eager to show the village that I would be a leader they could trust, so I would help around the village in anyway I could. A lot of girls warmed up to me rather quickly, and frankly were more forward with new affections for me that I would have liked. However, Matsuri was different. I noticed her staying back from the main group, and she didn't throw herself after me like those other women did." Now a blush took came across his cheeks. "I found her shy nature…cute…so I approached her."

Naruto's eyes went to the Hyuga girl next to him that had been silent for this whole exchange. "Well I can't blame you there! If going for the shy girl is a crime, I'm guilty as charged!"

This of course made Hinata blush very red. Naruto always did find that cute, so he did what anyone would do to their embarrassed girlfriend, he leaned in and kissed her. Hinata's face heated up even more, her heart was racing, and she started to feel faint. Through sheer willpower, she avoided the humiliation of passing out in front of the Kazekage to be.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata left Gaara to finish his date. The Uzumaki suggested that they go on one of their own. Hinata quickly shut down the idea of finding a ramen stand before he could even suggest it, saying she was not hungry. So the two of them decided on a nice walk through the park.

Naruto was still pouting a little over not getting to eat his favorite food, when they heard an unmistakable "How troublesome." Turning to look, they saw a blonde kunoichi dragging a lazy Nara out of the park.

Naruto pointed to the odd couple. "Looks like Shikamaru is in for a fun stay here!"

This caused a fit of giggles from the Hyuga, but that was quickly cut off as Naruto turned to face her.

"Don't think he's the only one who's going to enjoy it." He said with a sly smile.

Her blush came back with a vengeance. "W-what do you m-mean Naruto?"

She got her answer in the form of Naruto's arms wrapped around her, and his lips pressed against hers. Hinata's legs went weak, and with the blonde pushing against her, they fell back into a flower garden area of the park. The smells of flowers that they had never been around before enveloped them. The sweet aura around them, coupled with the excitement of the situation, made for a surreal experience.

Naruto looked down at the girl who was the object of his affections. "I love you Hinata."

The girl promptly fainted.

* * *

Kiba made his way to the house that Gaara had set aside for the Konoha ninja to stay in. It may have left him feeling odd about the fact that he would be living in the house of a Suna ninja who had been killed in the invasion, but his hands would not allow that train of thought. He was to busy thinking about how much the burns on his hands hurt, even with the bandages on them. For being the first day, Samakina did not show any mercy. Hell, Kiba had only been working on the basics of fire ninjutsu, yet it was proving to be very hard work to just form a small fireball in his palm. He had the burn marks to prove it too.

Kiba now thought to the last thing that Samakina had said before they retired for the day. 'I expect to see you back here at 7am sharp! If you are even a second late, there will be dire consequences.' Already knowing the man was insane, Kiba didn't feel like pushing his luck, so he would make sure he was there a whole hour early. Better safe then sorry.

The dog ninja opened the door to their temporary housing. He knew that Hinata would get the bedroom, so that was out of the question for where he could sleep. Then he looked at the chair that had a passed out Shikamaru in it, and by the looks of it, he had a rough day. Now he set his sites on a sleeping Naruto who was on the couch. Akamaru gave him a yip of approval, and Kiba gave the blonde a solid kick that sent him tumbling off the couch.

He was ready for an angry Uzumaki to yell at him, but amazingly, he stayed asleep right on the floor. "Meh, works for me." He said quietly and laid down. Akamaru snuggled into his side, and they were soon snoring softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I said at the beginning, **Jamespierce7****3** was a huge help for the ideas in this chapter. He pointed out that I needed a better transition for Gaara to be Kazekage, and I hope I accomplished that in the flash back. I also felt I should establish how Gaara and Matsuri hit it off. I now a lot of people like Shikamaru and Temari, so there was no way I was going to leave the Nara back at the village for this arc. Oh Kiba, Naruto left you in the dust now. That's got to hurt your pride. Time for a power up? I think yes.

Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and leave me feedback! If I don't know that it's broken, I can't fix it. If I don't know you want it included, it won't be there. If aliens invade Cuba, I'm going to plant a flower garden.

Also, I just fixed Temari's name. I spell it wrong half the time, and my custom dictionary does not pick it up. When I spell it tamari, that is a real word, and does not get corrected.


	29. Chapter 29

Wow. Being that I am writing this the same day as last chapter, I am surprised. Not only did I get out, in my opinion, a great chapter last time, but I managed to make another great one in the same day! Again, that's just how I feel about the chapters. On top of that, this is a much longer chapter than usually. Maybe my longest yet. This will be filled with the important stuff, the fun stuff, and the fluffy stuff! I hope you all enjoy reading this, because I sure did enjoy writing it! The words just seemed to flow out easily today! Oh, and if there is any confusion, although I wrote this chapter and the last chapter today, I won't be releasing this one until tomorrow. Which will actually be today when your reading it. So the present me is talking to the future you, who is actually the present you, reading words from the past me. It's complicated. -_-

Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to leave me with the most important thing at the end! YOUR FEEDBACK! Author's note at the bottom.

* * *

Temari palmed her face. "Oh come on Shika! This is Gaara's coronation today! Honestly, when I agreed to help you find a decent outfit, I didn't think I would have to pick the thing out myself."

"Why do you have to be so bossy? Besides, I did not ask you to help me with this. You're the one that showed up at my door before dragging me over to your place. Troublesome woman."

"It's not my fault you didn't bring any cloths that would be good enough for this event!"

"Well it wasn't exactly like we packed for this when we left for your village."

"And that is why I brought you to our house Shika. Kankuro has lots of formal cloths that he never even wears." She reached into the closet and pulled out something. "Ah! Here we go, this black kimono will go perfectly with my white dress!"

Shikamaru sighed defeatedly and put on her chosen attire.

Temari smiled. "Good, now we can be seen as a couple in public!"

This just made Shikamaru sigh again. 'Great, now she decided we're together. Don't I get any say in this?' He decided it would be best to not vocalize his previous thought. "Yeah…Great."

They were making their way out of the sand siblings home, when a blonde boy caught their eyes. He was in a kimono that had its base color of black, but it had patterns of orange and red swirling through it. The marks seemed to flow together towards his back, where they did indeed form together into the Uzumaki clan symbol. To top it all off, the patterns were lightly trimmed in gold.

Temari was the first to acknowledge the sight. "Damn. Nice outfit."

"Oh this? Yeah, Hinata took me shopping for something to wear today, but we could never find anything that seemed to work. Eventually we found a shop that offered to make me a custom one. At first I was hesitant, but when he showed me a sketch of what he was thinking, I went ahead and forked over the extra cash. Not bad right? And I see you tw-" He paused realizing that Shikamaru and Temari had just walked out of her house together. "Dang…that escalated quickly."

Temari froze. Shikamaru just looked up at the clouds blushing.

Now she had anger rise in her, but kept a surprisingly even tone. "You have five seconds to run, then I wi-"

Naruto didn't wait to hear the rest. He took to the rooftops to get away as fast as he could. Despite this, when the five seconds where up, he heard a roar.

"TIMES UP! YOUR DEAD YOU LITTLE BRAT!

* * *

Naruto worked his way through the crowd that was gathered in front of the Kazekage building. Each time someone would brush against his front side, he would wince from the bruises Temari had left him with. Not to mention his head still had a large lump from where she had smashed her war fan over it. Even with the fox, it was taking these injuries longer to heal then he would have liked. Regardless, he finally worked his way to where Hinata and Shikamaru where standing. Hinata was in a white kimono with lavender flowers decorating it. The edges of the flowers had a thin line of a darker purple to make them pop out. It was a simple, yet elegant design. Her eyes shown beautifully, accenting her robe with perfection. Naruto's heart threatened to stop when he saw her stand out like this. Shikamaru on the other hand did not stand out at all in his plain black kimono. Then again, he could have been on fire and screaming, and Naruto would not have noticed. No, he was absorbed in the sight of his princess.

He managed to stop gawking at her long enough to get out a greeting. "H-hello Hinata."

The Hyuga giggled at Naruto's stutter. That was supposed to be her job.

Shikamaru sighed for what had probably been the one-hundredth time that day. "Yeah, good to see you too Naruto."

Naruto looked over at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, Shikamaru! Did you just get here?"

The Nara hung his head. "I've been here the whole time Hinata has you idiot."

Now the blonde was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Ha ha… um… sorry."

Shikamaru just waved him off. He couldn't blame the guy. After all, Hinata did look great. Although, he would never admit that. If Temari found out, she would kill him. Before the awkwardness could set in anymore, Kiba's entrance saved the situation.

"Hey guys!"

All heads turned, and all faces deadpanned. Kiba was in an all red kimono with an Akamaru visage right on the chest. The back had an Inuzuka clan emblem that was in an even darker red, and had a bold black outline. Akamaru himself was seated comfortably on Kiba's head.

"So, what do you guys think? Akamaru loved it, and I couldn't turn him down!"

Hinata was the first to speak to her teammate. "It looks w-wonderful k-k-"

Naruto cut her off. "It looks like crap."

And just like that, Kiba was furious. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I SAID IT LOOKS HORRIBLE!"

"IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD, THEN WHAT THE HELL DO CALL WHAT YOU'RE WEARING?!" Kiba yelled, although he actually thought Naruto's kimono looked awesome.

Hinata got between her boyfriend and teammate. "N-Naruto, Kiba, p-please. People are starting to stare."

Kiba would have most likely thrown in at least one more insult, but he felt a sense of dread come over him. The kind of dread that could only be caused by one person.

A sinister voice came from behind him. "Hello brat. Where were you for this mornings training?"

Kiba knew that he was given the day off for Gaara's coronation, but he dared not say anything to refute his new sensei. "I am sorry Samakina sensei!"

Naruto leaned over to Hinata's ear and whispered. "Sounds like that guys got Kiba whipped."

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, the dog ninja heard that, and he vowed to get him back for the comment later.

Then Samakina's demeanor changed like the wind, and he started laughing. "OH KID! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE JUST NOW!"

He knocked Akamaru off Kiba's head, and started to rub his hand into his hair. Even the dog knew better then to so much as growl at the flame user.

Samakina's voice returned to sinister again. "I have a present for you when you leave the village tomorrow. All I have to do is get our soon to be Kazekage's permission in the morning!

Kiba's mind was racing to figure out what kind of insane, horrible, and evil thing his sensei could have planed for him. The last two weeks were already hell, and he was not very enthusiastic about what might be in store for him. 'Maybe I should just duck out of the village tonight, rather than wait for the morning.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheering crowd. Their group looked up to see Gaara emerging from the Kazekage building. He walked out to the edge of the balcony overlooking the people. The cheering continued for several minutes before Gaara raised his hand for silence.

"I thank all of you for coming out on this day. We have faced dark times in our recent history. We have been betrayed. Orochimaru deceived us into following his will. He left our people wounded, and our hearts scared. He took away our Kazekage, and left our village to turn to dust in the wake of his evil. But on this day we will show not only Orochimaru, but the whole world that the people of Sunagakure will not crumble! We will rebuild our forces. We will grow back stronger. We will earn our right to be one of the five great nations! The people of this village have an unbreaking will. A will to survive, to succeed, to prosper! We may have been knocked down, but we will get back up! We will grow back stronger! This is only the first step! It is on this day that I am proud to say that I am a shinobi of Sunagakure. I am Gaara of the Desert. I AM THE KAZEKAGE OF OUR PEOPLE!"

Massive cheers that were even louder than before erupted from the crowd as Temari stepped out and placed the hat of the Kazekage upon Gaara's head. After she finished, Temari stood to Gaara's right, and Kankuro stood to his left.

The past few weeks had been unreal to the people of the village. They had all known the way Gaara had been, but his change radiated off of him. He would lower himself to the most menial tasks to help the villagers. While he kept himself in a calm state at almost all times, he did not hesitate to show a smile to a crying girl as he helped her stand after a fall. He would instantly go to the aid of an old woman struggling to carry supplies that were to heavy for her. He paid a visit to every family who had lost a loved one in the invasion. These things did not go unnoticed by the people, and while a good portion still had their reservations about the soon to be Kazekage, most were enthralled by their new leader. And they showed it today. Their cheers could be heard throughout the whole village, even at the edges. Not that people would actually know, since everyone was gathered together at the ceremony.

Gaara again raised his hand for silence. "It warms my heart to be accepted by you all. Now it is time for the whole village to share in that feeling. A festival is to be held all through tonight! It will begin in just a few short hours; so prepare to have a great night people of Sunagakure!"

* * *

Despite Temari's insistence that a new Kazekage should eat lunch at a finer place, Naruto managed to get their whole group to eat at a local ramen stand. The blonde kunoichi protested madly, but Gaara thought it was a good idea. He knew how much Naruto loved ramen, and he wanted to show his appreciation for all he had done for him. It also gave him a good chance to be around the more common people of his village. Some people could only afford a meal like this, and he was honored to be able to eat with them.

Gaara may have been honored, but when the people saw their new Kazekage come in to eat here, they were stunned. Maybe stunned would be an understatement, being that some people paused with chopsticks full of noodles right in front of their mouths when they saw Gaara. When the people in line quickly stepped aside to let him through, he motioned for them to return to their places, as he was not going to raise himself above his people. This earned him warm smiles from all the customers as they looked upon the humble man who was now their Kazekage. In spite of his efforts, a group of men from the front of the line came to him with many bowls of ramen in each of their arms. Each of them insisted that Gaara and his friends eat, as they had gotten plenty of extra. He gave in under the condition that they eat with them.

By the end of lunch, Gaara knew the names of a few more of the people, and had strengthened his bonds with the village. But the day was far from over, and the festival loomed ahead of them. Temari had already laid claim with Shikamaru that this would be a date. Naruto extended the same to Hinata. Kiba didn't really want to hang around with Kankuro, and said he would be fine with Akamaru. The puppet master looked to his younger brother and hung his sighed when Gaara shook his head.

"I am sorry Kankuro, I have other… obligations."

Naruto elbowed Kankuro in the side. "He means Matsuri."

Now he let out another groan. "I know…"

* * *

The festival started off with a bang. Loads of colorful fireworks light up the sky. It was time for the fun to begin.

Naruto brought Hinata to the first game booth he found. A kunai target game. The prize for winning was a giant stuffed puppy.

"I'm going to win that for you Hinata!"

The game booth operator cut in. "That's easier said then done my blonde haired friend. You get three tries to hit the target with a kunai. The catch? It will be a moving one. Only a direct hit will knock it down. What do you say, do you want to try it out?"

"YOU BET!" Naruto slammed the money on the table, and picket up three kunai.

"Begin!"

The target started to jump around erratically, and it was nearly impossible to track where it would go next. That is to say, it would be impossible for a non-ninja. Naruto threw his first kunai, and just missed. That didn't faze the Uzumaki as he threw his second one and missed again. So maybe he was a little nervous now, but he threw his third one true. It struck the target right in the middle…and went right on through it.

"Aw to bad kid!"

"The hell was that man! My kunai went right though it!"

The booth operator just shrugged and asked if he wanted to go again. Naruto's pride prevented him from giving up. Many tries later, and a backstop filled with kunai, he was slightly more then aggravated.

"I DON'T GET IT! I FEEL LIKE I HIT THE TARGET EVERY TIME!"

He was about to put down the money for another try, but Hinata stopped him. "M-may I try please N-Naruto?"

He looked at the girl, and handed her the money to play with a smile on his face. Hinata only picket up one kunai, and then she activated her byakugan. It was just as she thought. The moving target was a genjutsu, and the real one was just sitting still in the far corner. She threw her kunai at it.

"What are you doing Hinata? That's nowhere clo-" And he was interrupted by the sound of metal on metal, and the ringing of a buzzer that indicated the winner.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we have a special girl here! Most people never figure this out!"

Now Naruto was angry. "What? That's cheating! I don't know much of anything about genjutsu!"

"Not my problem kid. Thanks for your business!"

The blonde was ready to give the guy a piece of his mind, but Hinata asking for one of the prizes got his attention. The man reached for the one she pointed to, and he handed it to her. The puppy she was now holding was an orange one with large blue eyes. The two of them left the booth.

"T-thank you Naruto."

Naruto was still sour over how easily he had been tricked. "What are you thanking me for? You're the one that won the game."

Hinata tucked the dog under her arm, and took both of his hands in hers. "You don't get to be upset tonight! We are here to have fun!"

Naruto smiled down at her gentle face. 'She didn't even stutter…'

They continued wandering the festival until another game stood out. A bunch of people were running around, ducking low, and blowing up into the air at odd angles. A single feather floated above their faces. So Naruto was eager to go give it a try.

After the round was over, the operator turned to speak to the people going next. "The objective here is simple! Whoever keeps the feather in the air the longest using only their breath wins!"

Naruto figured he had a big stomach since he could eat so much. So he probably had a lot of air in him to. The fact that stomach size in no way relates to air capacity did not cross his mind.

A happy yipping was heard from behind as Kiba and Akamaru approached the same game. "Hey, do you have room for one more in this round?"

The operator quickly explained the game to the dog ninja, and led him to a spot by Naruto.

"I beat I'll win this easy!"

Naruto scoffed. "Phff, No way! I got this one in the bag!"

The game started, and Naruto immediately blew as hard as he could to get his feather up in the air. Apparently he wasn't the only one dumb enough try that tactic. Naruto was lucky he was fast enough to get to where his feather drifted off to and managed to keep it up. Many of the civilians, however, were not. The game was about thirty seconds in, and already all non-ninja were out. Ten more seconds, and the ranks thinned even more. Soon all Naruto and Kiba could see were each other still going at it. The dog ninja's lungs were starting to burn and he knew he couldn't keep it up.

'Wait a second…burn…'

Kiba quickly snapped his fingers at Naruto's feather, and it burst into flame. He then let his own feather fall to the ground and took a deep breath.

'Maybe that training with Samakina might have been worth it.' Then he decided it was time to brag. "Looks like I beat you Naruto!"

"What the heck?! My feather randomly caught fire! That's so unfair!"

"Tough luck. I guess that makes me the winner!"

Naruto's face brightened up. "Hey Kiba, you might want to look a little further down there." He pointed to a certain Hyuga who had her feather floating just inches from her mouth. It was almost unmoving as she perfectly kept it up.

Now it was Kiba's turn to sulk. "You've got to be kidding me! I didn't even realize Hinata was in this. I wouldn't have even tried. Hyuga's do everything perfectly!"

Said girl noticed she was the only one left, and let her feather fall.

Hinata walked proudly with a stuffed animal under each arm now. Naruto and Kiba followed. They were both unhappy about losing. Especially Naruto, as that was the second time Hinata had done better then him, and this time Kiba did too. He could take his girlfriend beating him just fine, but Kiba was a different story.

* * *

The Konoha shinobi all meet up together with the sand siblings. They had agreed to try out the maze that had been made by a group of earth style users. It was meant to be a mix between a race, intuition, and luck. There were four starting points, four paths, but only one victor. Gaara and Matsuri took the first path, Naruto and Hinata the second, Shikamaru and Temari the third, and a more then displeased pair of third wheels took the fourth path. After a brief countdown, they were off.

Matsuri grabbed Gaara's hand, and rushed in with him in tow.

"Come on Gaara, we have to win!"

Gaara gave her a genuinely happy smile. "Alright, I'll send my sand ahead to scout out the correct path."

* * *

Naruto of course just picked Hinata up bridal style, and he ran into the maze taking turns randomly.

"Naruto slow down! We don't even know where we are going!"

Had Naruto actually taken things any slower, Hinata may have paid more attention to the way he was holding her. In which case, her stutter would have been present in her voice. But there was no time for that now.

"Can't stop Hinata! We have got to beat Kiba! Between him and Akamaru, they are going to figure this out fast!

"You know I could just use my byakugan…"

* * *

Shikamaru started walking lazily into the maze.

"Ugh.. what a bothe-"

Temari took hold of the Nara, pulled out her fan, jumped on top of it with him, and put wind underneath them it to push them forward.

"Aw man why me?!"

"Shut it Shika! We are leaving these brats in our dust!"

The two of them shot forward, gliding over the ground, and around corners with incredible speed.

* * *

Kankuro couldn't care less about the race. What he cared about was letting Kiba find the end before he did. So he utilized his puppet skills to send his proxy one way, while he took another. Kiba and Akamaru also split up going different ways as well. They were using their sense of smell to pick up on fresher air that might be moving through the maze that would indicate an opening to the end.

* * *

Utilizing all the sand in the area, Gaara was quickly able to feel out where the exit was. He quickly pulled Matsuri in close.

"G-Gaara?"

"It's alright" He replied as a sand platform rose up under them, lifting them off the ground.

Then they were off, moving fast towards the exit. As they continued on, standing on the small platform, Matsuri got closer to Gaara. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself into his body. Gaara had never really known much about relationships, but he was pretty sure that this was a step up from where they had been. He turned towards the girl and returned her embrace. His sand slowly came to a stop not far from the exit, not that either of them would notice.

* * *

Naruto mentally slapped himself that he had not thought of Hinata's byakugan. This would be the third time already tonight where she would prove of more use then him. Now he was racking his brain for a way to not appear a complete moron in front of Hinata. Not that she would ever think that about him.

"That's alright Hinata, I was just going to use my shadow clones to find the exit!"

He set the Hyuga girl down, and formed the ram seal. A dozen clones popped up, and after a quick word with the boss, where on their way. It only took a minute before one of them found the exit, and released himself back to the original.

"FOUND IT! LET'S GO!"

Naruto picked Hinata up again, but this time, they both realized what he was doing. Hinata's face turned a little red, and a light blush came onto Naruto's cheeks as well.

"U-um. M-maybe we don't need to w-win this race?"

With the stutter back, it was evident what kind of situation they were in. Naruto pulled the girl closer, and her arms found their way around his neck…

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru never did make it far into the race. They had only made it a few turns in before one of them had been an immediate dead end. To bad they were going to fast to stop, and crashed right into the wall. When they recovered, they quickly found that they were in a…different...kind of position. Temari was on her back with her hands out to her sides. Shikamaru was on top of her, his face right above hers. He was wedged between her legs, and to the passerby, this would seem a very intimate scene. They both froze for a second, and then the Nara was about to pull away. But then he stopped.

"Shika…" She whispered softly to him.

Now it was an intimate scene.

* * *

Kiba had thought he had found the exit within the first minute of the race, but the fresh air he had picked up on was from the entrance. He ended up going in a circle, and when he was back at the beginning he cursed. The Inuzuka decided to just sniff out Akamaru, and rejoin him. When he did catch up to his dog, the exit was right in front of him. Unfortunately a certain puppet master rounded a corner up ahead and found the exit as well. Now Kiba was really cursing. He did not want to lose out to Kankuro. It was a long shot, but he figured he would put the past two weeks of training to work.

"FLAMING FANG!"

Kiba spun into a drill and a fire burned around it. He shot forward over Kankuro. The sand ninja was forced to duck as close to the ground as he could to avoid being burnt. With that, Kiba covered the last of the distance to the exit. He soon realized that no one else had made it out of their paths, meaning he had won.

"WHAT THE HELL DOG BOY!"

"What?"

"Were you trying to light me on fire?!"

Kiba sneered. "Dang should have thought about that when I passed you, that would have been a funny site!"

The two started bickering for some time before Gaara and Matsuri made their way out their path.

Kankuro turned to his brother. "Dude we have been done for like ten minutes! What took you so long?"

Then he did a double take of his brother. His face was flushed, and his hair looked even wilder then normal. Then there was Matsuri who looked to be in a complete daze just looking up at Gaara the whole time.

Kankuro groaned. "Great! My little brother gets a girlfriend, and makes out for the first time before I do…"

Shikamaru and Temari were the next ones out, and if anything, they looked even messier then the other two. Now Kankuro couldn't tell if he should be angry, jealous, or disgusted with his siblings. Although Naruto and Hinata still hadn't emerged, both Kiba and the puppet master had a good idea what was keeping them. In the end, they decided to go find a good place to watch the grand finale of the festival. There would be quite a show of fireworks to close the night.

A few minutes before the display would start, everyone's favorite Uzumaki and his female counterpart stumbled up to their group. They were both in a hazy state, and had very flushed faces.

Temari took a slight jab at them. "Looks like you two had fun!"

Rather than respond, Naruto and Hinata both just exchanged a knowing look, and they blushed deeper. The couple made their way to an open spot next to Gaara and Matsuri, and they sat down. Not long after they got comfortable, the rockets started going off.

The show started at a slow pace, but the rockets where still big enough to be entertaining. Explosions of gold and purple went off, and then they were followed by showers of blues and reds. Some had tails of sparks, and others actually went up spinning. The intervals between launches got smaller and smaller, and soon they were launching dozens at once. It wasn't much longer before the finale. One massive rocket got a bit of a boost from the wind style users, and one sadistic fire style user. The explosion was incredible; the blast of it illuminated the entire village as it spread across it. With the manipulation of chakra, the blast was formed into the symbol of Sunagakure. Not that anyone in Gaara's group would know that. The couples were too busy with each other to notice. Kiba and Kankuro were both palming their faces at what was taking place next to them. Even Akamaru had a paw over his eyes and whimpered slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. I'm not sure if it was my longest chapter, but it at least takes second place. I packed this chapter full of stuff, and I didn't want to break it up. I thought that would mess with the flow of things too much. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff filled festival. Poor Kiba and Kankuro. What can I say? Being a third wheel is never that fun. It just gets worse when you're that third wheel to three different couples. Anyway, at first I planed on putting in more festival games, but I think I got the point across. At least Kiba got a chance to play with fire. However, he doesn't know what's going to happen in the morning, and he is about to get burned. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some feedback!

One last thing. The "That escalated quickly" thing. That was completely inspired by my favorite movie of all time.. Anchor man.


	30. Chapter 30

So let's start of with saying I have an I.Q. of 48, and am what some people call mentally retarded. For many times throughout my story I have needed to use the past tense of light. For whatever genius reason, I decided that light was the past tense for light. Then today my memory came back to me as I found myself wondering why I typed lit instead of the usually light. Then it hit me like a sack of pillows fired out of a pneumatic cannon at 100-Googolplex psi. (Googolplex has googol of zeros. Googol itself has 100 zeros. In other words, Googolplex has 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 zeros.) In other words; the fact that they are pillows makes no difference, as the force would be enough to shatter the universe.

Now that I have the unimportant stuff said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it is not long, and I know it took a while. I had a hard time writing it.

THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 REVIEWS! Please keep up the feedback, it makes a huge difference to me!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"What kid? I thought you would be exited about this." Samakina said in a cold voice.

"Gaara! How could you agree to this?!"

Matsuri promptly hit him over the head. "That's Lord Kazekage to you now!" She turned to the redhead. "Isn't that right my little sand bunny?"

Kiba had to use both his hands to stifle any laughter. It didn't work, and the laughter still broke through. Then again, so did the rest of the groups.

Gaara palmed his face. "I thought we agreed you would not call me that in public. Besides, the Shukaku is a raccoon, not a bunny."

The girl simply took his arm in hers, she sighed contently. "You're so cute when your embarrassed."

By this point Kiba had recovered, and he pointed to the flame jonin. "So you care to explain why he is coming with us?!"

Gaara regained his composure. "Samakina has been pleased with your progress. However, two weeks have not been enough time to get passed anything more than the basics. He thinks you have talent, and coupled with your natural fire affinity, you can make a powerful flame user. When he approached me with the idea of taking you as a personal apprentice, he originally planned on you staying in Suna. However, the Hokage did not agree to that. To further strengthen our bonds with Konoha, and to please Samakina, I have permitted him to return to your village with you."

Kiba wanted to get stronger, there was no doubt about that, but this guys training was like suicide.

Naruto spoke up. "Of course, you could refuse the first offer of friendship that the new Kazekage has extended towards our village. Although, if I were in his position, I would take offence to that." Now Naruto gave the dog ninja a sly smile. "And you would never get strong enough to beat me without some cool new training."

The first part of what Naruto said scared him a little, but the second part is what got him. Even the slightest chance to beat Naruto would be worth it. "HELL YEAH I WILL TAKE THIS OFFER! YOU ARE GOING DOWN NARUTO!"

Samakina had an evil smile on his face, and sinister shadowing seamed to come out of nowhere. He extended his arms out, and flames enveloped him much as they had the first time he meet Kiba. "You will have to live through my training first kid!"

Kiba visibly paled and felt a chill run down his spine in spite of the heat from the fire surrounding the jonin. Everyone else just laughed at the fear of the poor Inuzuka.

"I will send word ahead to the Hokage that you have accepted my offer." Gaara paused for a moment. "Now there is one more thing to discus. As you all know, the last chunin exams could not be seen to completion. However, the next exam will be held in five months, and they will be here in Suna. I know that it is early, but I would like to personally extend an invitation to all of you to participate. Well, other than Shikamaru for obvious reasons." Gaara now turned to address the Nara. "Suna would like to extend to you a much more specific invitation, more of a task actually. We would deeply appreciate, and be honored if you would help set up the exams. You would need to be here a month in advance, should you chose accept."

Shikamaru sighed. "That sounds like a bother. I think I would rather stay in Konoha." He grunted from an elbow to his side from a blonde kunoichi.

Gaara continued with a slight smile. "I think that there are other parties involved who would like you to participate as well."

Shikamaru mumbled while trying to hide a light blush. "Troublesome woman." That comment did not go unheard, and it earned him another elbow.

* * *

Not long after they all returned to Konoha, did Naruto find himself in a familiar circumstance. Since he had to leave on a mission that would require him to be gone for an unknown time, he had one of his clones take Sasuke to Fukasaku. Needless to say, there would be a very angry Uchiha when Naruto went to pick him up.

'Maybe I should just leave him there. I mean it's already been two weeks. Knowing Granny Sage's cooking, I'd say what he endured justifies murder. My murder.'

Knowing that just leaving the poor guy at Mt. Myoboku was not an option, he turned to his teammates that were had just finished there report with the Hokage.

"Well guys, looks like this is the end for me."

Shikamaru just sighed. "What did you get yourself into this time Naruto?"

"Well… I kind of left Sasuke alone on a mountain with nothing to eat but bugs for the last few weeks…"

The Nara actually smiled at him a little. "That would do it. This could prove quite troublesome for you Naruto."

Naruto sulked for a moment, and then he got an idea and perked up. He formed his favorite seal, and then teleported away with his clone.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing outside Grandpa Sage's house. The blonde looked in the window to see very disgruntled Sasuke eating what looked to be centipede soup. He didn't want to really confront Sasuke, but he didn't exactly get a choice. His clone leaned to heavily on him while looking in the window, and they both crashed to the floor. Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Sasuke was already outside the door looking down on him with nothing short of the wrath of hell.

His clone looked at him. "Sorry boss, your on your own." The clone pulled out a kunai and proofed out of existence upon stabbing himself.

'Aw crap I was going to send that clone in alone to deal with Sasuke.' He looked up at the Uchiha who was cracking his knuckles. "So…ugh…how was the food?"

It was a very, VERY, poor choice of question. Sasuke proceeded to beat the Uzumaki into a pulp.

Leaving Naruto in an awkward pile, he turned to his hosts. "I thank you for your…hospitality…that you have shown me these past few weeks." He looked down at Naruto. "I am sure my friend here will not burden you with ANY further overnight stays."

Despite his condition, Naruto nodded fervently.

* * *

The moment Naruto and Sasuke where back in the village, the raven-haired kid knew he needed real food. To make a point that he was displeased with Naruto, Sasuke decided to get Ichiraku's…without inviting him. To his own surprise he ran into a pink haired kunoichi when he entered the ramen shop.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't really like ramen."

The girl turned around and her face lit up. "Sasuke you're back!" She blushed a little at her over excitement, and then answered his question. "With you and Naruto being gone for a long time, things around here got a little boring. I found myself missing you guys, and being here reminds me my team."

"You know, it's a little odd. I don't particularly care for ramen either. However, having Naruto on our team forced us to eat here so much that it's a habit now. Maybe I should have let the idiot come with me."

"Naruto's back too?"

"Yeah, but I told him not to come with me. Sorry, If I had known you would be here, I would have let him." He took a seat next to Sakura and ordered a bowl.

She looked stared at him for a little, and then he glanced over and caught her eyes. Sakura looked down a little embarrassed and blushed.

Sasuke amazed even himself. While he would usually be aggregated by a girl's infatuation over him, he found his own face heating up a little looking at her. 'Then again, maybe it was best I didn't bring him.'

* * *

No rest for a future Hokage. No sooner had Naruto sat down with a cup of instant ramen in his apartment, then a knocking came at his door. Muttering under his breath, he went over to open it. The guest didn't wait to be let in, and instead got the door open himself.

Naruto deadpanned at the toad sannin in his doorway. "You couldn't wait five more seconds for me to get to open it…"

Jiraiya was surprisingly serious. "No, I couldn't. Now sit down, I have a lot to tell you about."

Naruto was now alert, and he listened carefully to everything Jiraiya said about the information he gathered on the Akatsuki.

"So what you're telling me is that we have less then two years before Konoha will be attacked. What's more, you believe that the whole organization will be coming at once for me. Seeing as I am the biggest threat, they are moving early to capture the other Jinchūriki faster then I originally anticipated."

"That pretty much sums it up kid. If they all come here at once, it will be like dropping a paper bomb in a barrel of fish. You alone can't protect the whole village from that many S-class shinobi."

"Are you sure that they have not yet captured the first biju?" Jiraiya nodded. "Then I think it's time Gaara and I make some new friends."

The toad sage leaned in with a grin. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

Convincing Tsunade to let him leave the village until shortly before the chunin exams was very difficult. Convincing Kakashi to still sign them up for it, despite the fact that the team would not do any training together prior exam had been almost impossible. However, each of the previous two paled in comparison to getting Sasuke to spend the next five months at Mt. Myoboku.

"HELL NO!"

Naruto sighed, he didn't think the guy would accept it, but he had his trump card. "Alright Sasuke, but I am leaving the village until that time. I guess we will just have to put your training on hold until after the chunin exams."

Sasuke went stiff. That was one thing he did not want. His training was incredibly important to him, and he could not afford a break. He groaned and palmed his face. "Fine, I'll stay there." The Uchiha could already taste the bugs in his mouth.

"From what Fukasaku said, you might just get senjutsu down by the time I get back. That is a big might, but if you give it your all, it could happen."

"You know Naruto, I saw Sakura last night, and she wasn't happy with us being gone for as long as we where. How do you think she will respond to finding out that we are going to both leave for this long to train? Do you think she will like that we mean to get stronger while she is left behind?"

Naruto shivered a little thinking about the pain Sakura might inflict on him, but he had already worked out a solution she might accept. "She will be training too. With her excellent chakra control, Granny has agreed to take her as an apprentice. She will keep Sakura so busy with training that she won't have time to miss us."

"That doesn't mean I won't miss her." Sasuke whispered. 'Where did that come from?!'

"Hugh? What was that you just said Sasuke?"

"N-Nothing…" He thought of something to change the topic. "Don't you think your girlfriend will be a little unhappy that you will be gone for that long?"

Naruto's face fell. He knew that Hinata would be sad over this. Ok sad is a heavy understatement; she would probably break down in tears. 'Looks like I might want to find a way to break this to her lightly.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really do apologize for taking so long with this chapter. To be honest, I just could not get the motive to write. I really just had to set some more things up with this chapter. I hope that you all still liked it, but I did have a hard time writing it. I promise that there are some BIG things to come. I think I have a nice progression that I can now set up to ease the story into the next main arc. I have so much planned for this story, but this chapter had to happen to help me set up. Maybe I am being overly critical of myself on this one, but I am unsure of how I did here. Please do not hesitate to give me feedback.

I promise more fluff down the road a bit, but I am moving into an action phase for now. SasuSaku? Well I guess even Sasuke can be loving... maybe... well I mean come on, there is a chance. Right?


	31. Chapter 31

Edit: I forgot to replace the words 'LINE BREAK' with actual line breaks... face palm... well I am fixing it now.

STOP… It's fluffy time… and other stuff too.

Quick point I feel I should make. It has come to my attention from reading other stories that the 'Flying Thunder God' does not create any smoke. What's more, everyone makes Naruto use the tri-prong kunai with the jutsu formula on it to teleport. In the anime, after Naruto gets nine tails mode, he teleports to Kisame and kicks into the wall of the room. There was no kunai used. Therefore, in my story at least, I will have Naruto be able to teleport anywhere that he can grasp with his mind. Aka, he has been there before. That is not to say that he will not use a kunai for alternate reasons. Aka, he does not know where a person he wants to teleport to is. One more thing, sorry if it bugs you that I say teleport all the time instead of Hiraishin. I do realize that it teleportation could also refer to using the Shunshin technique, aka, Body Flicker Technique. So just know that when I say teleport, I mean the really badass form of teleporting. If I mean Shunshin, I will directly call it that. Ok, maybe that was not a quick point.

Please enjoy this chapter!

You stay classy San Diego.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Naruto."

"I'm leaving the village tomorrow, and I won't be back for the next five months."

Hinata's eyes widened, and tears were already starting to form.

**Smooth kid, smooth. You call that breaking it to her lightly?**

'I thought being straight forward about it would be best!'

**Naruto, your stupidity amazes me, and that's saying a lot. I have been inside you for over 13 years, but you still manage to stun me with how clueless you are.**

'Well what would you have done?!'

**Do I look like a love guru to you?**

'Naw, you kinda look like a giant fox.'

**How observant of you…**

"NARUTO!" Hinata wailed. She flung herself onto him, and held him tight. "W-Why?! I-I don't w-want you to go for t-that long!" She could barley get the words out between sobs.

The girl clung to him like her life depended on it, and she buried her face into his chest. Naruto looked around the Hyuga compound to make sure no one was seeing this. The last thing he wanted was for word to get out to Hiashi about his daughters open display of emotion. So he wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and teleported away.

Feeling the sudden change of elevation, wind, and other elements, Hinata looked up. "W-where are w-we." She was obviously still chocked up with emotion.

The blonde turned her around to see the whole village in an iridescent glow and the sun setting in the background. "I found that when the heart aches, this place always helps me find the peace that I need to ease the pain."

Despite how she was feeling, Hinata mustered a grin. "It looks beautiful."

"Yes you do."

The Hyuga looked up at Naruto and blushed a little. "I was talking about the village silly."

Naruto had a playful smile on his face as he tried playing dumb. "Huh? What village? All I can see is you."

Hinata cuddled into Naruto's arms as her face darkened just a touch more. "Did you mean it Naruto?"

"Well, of course I can see the village in the background. I was just saying that right now, you're all that matters to me."

She looked right into his sparkling blue eyes. "That's not what I was talking about. I meant…" Her stutter returned with a vengeance. "Y-you know…When y-you said…y-you l-l-lo…love me. Do you?"

Her answer was a deep kiss. The blissful moment lasted an eternity, yet it was over all to quickly.

"I love you Hinata. As long as you wait for me, I promise I will come back to you."

* * *

That next morning, Naruto found himself standing in the Kazekage's office. His father's 'Flying Thunder God' technique certainly had its advantages when it came to travel…and any number of other things too.

"When the Hokage informed me that you would be here this morning to make a request, I thought it might be something personal. I thought that maybe it was something that only I could do. I did not expect this."

"Gaara, this is something that only you can do! I need help!"

"Do you realize that I only just became Kazekage? Did you even pause to think about the chunin exams that are to be held in Suna next? Have you even considered all that I must do as the new head of the village? I can not just walk away from that."

"I know I'm asking a lot."

"No, you're asking infinitely more than just a lot."

"Just the same, you must realize that this is necessary!"

"Naruto, I value your friendship immensely. I would not be where I am today without you. However-"

"THEN SHOW ME YOU VALUE IT! ... Look, don't you think that the others deserve what we have? We are not the only ones out there you know."

Gaara sighed. "I know where you are coming from Naruto, and believe me, I want to help. However, there is just no way I can."

Naruto slammed his hand down on the Kazekage's desk. "YES THERE IS A WAY! YOU TAKE OFF THAT HAT, YOU PUT ON YOUR NINJA GEAR, AND YOU MARCH OUT THE FRONT GATES!"

"You ask me to abandon my village?"

"No… I ask you to help me save it."

The new Kazekage trusted Naruto more than anyone else, but that did not make this easy. "You understand how upset this will make the council?"

"They can cry me a river, build me a bridge, and then get over it."

"These matters are not that simple. The village can not go for so long without a leader."

"Then appoint a temporary figure head."

"How do you think the people will see a leader that leaves them, and puts forth a new face to take his place?"

"They will see a man who is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect them. Furthermore, he will not replace you, no one could ever do that."

Sometimes, only Shikamaru's words can describe a situation. "This is troublesome."

* * *

With a very unhappy council, Baki appointed as a figurehead, and a pair of Jinchūriki leaving the village, things would get interesting in Suna.

"So you want me to get the Three-Tails, the Five-Tails, and the Seven-Tails?"

"Yeah, and I'll take the Eight-Tails first, it should be easy to get Octopops on our side."

"Why do you get the easy ones?"

"For just that reason, I know them, so I can get them to join us more easily then you could. Octopops was a good friend, and with his help, getting that other Jinchūriki of his village will be a piece of cake! Utakata is a good guy who can see reason, and I've met him before. After earning Sun Goku's trust, I think I can make him see eye to eye with me again. I might be relying on relationships that don't exist in this time, but I think that they will come through just the same."

"Meanwhile, I am supposed to convince a Mizukage that I have never meet before to join our side. Travel to one of the least friendly villages, the Hidden Rock, and convince a guy that loathes humanity to come back to it. Then I have to deal with a tomboy with mood swings."

Naruto held up a V for victory sign and smiled "YUP! Have fun with that!" Then he disappeared in a flash.

Gaara palmed his face. "I might hate you by the end of this Naruto…"

* * *

As unfortunate as his list of Jinchūriki to recruit was, Gaara decided that it would be best to get the Seven-Tails first. Fu was a part of the Waterfall village. Seeing as it was not one of the five great ones, it would be the simplest. Iwa had outright hostile foreign policy. The fact that he was supposed to get a Mizukage to join was daunting. Not to mention that he knew very, very little about the Hidden Mist. Given that, Kiri would definitely be the last place on his list.

All Gaara knew about Fu was that she had blue hair and orange pupiless eyes, was a tomboy, her personality could change like the wind, the Seven-Tails was sealed inside her, and she was from Takigakure. (Hidden Waterfall) Finding said village was surprisingly easy for the sand nin. He arrived there in just under four days.

Knowing that he would stick out in a smaller village, Gaara decided to lose the ninja outfit. He instead went with a plain blue shirt, and a pair of black pants. Although, he still had his sash wrapped around him holding his gourd in place. So maybe he still wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous person, but at least it wasn't obvious that he was a ninja.

Takigakure was a simple place. Despite being a ninja village, they had no walls and no checkpoints. Granted, there were still guards throughout the place, but no one to stop and question the new comers presence. Gaara found himself at the edge of the village over looking a cliff. A large waterfall flowed down the side of it. Looking back from where he came, he saw a peaceful place. The village was built in the forest, and the trees acted as a natural barrier to the outside world. Not a barrier that would truly defend them from an attack, but one that provided them some privacy. The place was quite, yet filled with sounds. The chirping of birds came throughout the forest, the sound running water was soothing, and the distant crashing at the bottom of the falls was surprisingly quite. It was not so quite that one could not hear it, but just enough so that it was not displeasing. This place was a natural paradise.

"So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Gaara turned to see who had spoken, only to realize that it was the girl he was looking for. "Nothing in particular."

The girl walked over to the stream and stuck her head right into it. Pulling herself back up, she shook her head to get some of the water off. "Ahh, nothing gets you awake like a cold water bath with your face!"

"I suppose you could be correct there."

"You say that you're not here for any real reason? I don't believe that for a second. This village is not exactly the easiest place to get to. There is forest all around for miles. You don't come here unless you have a purpose."

"My reasons are my own."

"And how long do those reasons keep you here?"

"As long as is necessary."

"In that case, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

Gaara still found it quite interesting that the girl was being so friendly to him. Sure she wasn't like most girls, being that most girls would not dunk there head into water and shake it out like a dog. That, and the fact that she had was now slurping down her food at a ramen shop, made her seem… different.

"So Mr. Mysterious, feel like talking yet?"

"Not quite, although I do have an interest in you."

"I'm flattered, but I'm not a lezbo."

Even Gaara's calm face slipped. "I. Am. Not. A. Woman."

"Oh… could have fooled me."

"What reason could possible bring you to draw the conclusion that I was not a man?!"

"KUZ ALL I EVER GET ARE FRIGIN GIRLS ASKING ME OUT!"

The sudden outbreak of rage was not expected by the sand ninja, and frankly, he was a little frightened by her change of mood. "I did not mean to upset you, and I was not asking for a date. I was simply saying that I found your persona interesting."

Just as soon as the anger was there, it was gone again. "Oh… alighty then. To bad, now that I know you're a boy, you're kinda cute."

Gaara blushed slightly. "So why is it asking you out made you think I was a girl?"

"Like I said, only girls ask me out. Hell if I know why. Never once has a guy pop that question until now." In truth, she did know why. She knew she was a tomboy, and she knew that the display she put on was enough to fool the girls and guys. For obvious reasons that caused the guys to not ask her out, and had the opposite affect on the girls.

"Perhaps it is your demeanor? You do not behave in the typical way a girl would."

"Well I am not a typical girl."

Now he thought this might lead somewhere, and his eyes narrowed just a bit. "Why are you not a typical girl? Other than your behavior of course."

And then she was angry again as she subconsciously touched her stomach. "Because F#*% YOU, THAT'S WHY!" Then she stormed off.

Gaara did not miss the slight motion to her mid section. 'I suppose I should go find her and apologize if I am to have any hope in this mission.' He left some money on the table for the meal and got up to go.

* * *

Naruto stood before a temple on the outskirts of the Hidden Cloud.

'Hope Octopops is home.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Woot! After losing motivation last chapter, I finally managed to sit down and write again! Not only that, but I love the ideas that came to me, and I am having fun with the story again. This whole past week had been rough on me due to "Insert reason here" so I did not work hard at trying to break through my block until now.

For the sake of my story, all 9 Jinchūriki are alive! This is my story, my AU, my way! That said, I love you long time.

Also, I am taking the liberty to make the Jinchūriki the way I want them to be. Since very little is known about most of them, I thought it would be fitting for me to mold them to what I find appropriate.

I do not know where the Hidden Waterfall is, so I choice to make it a fairly short journey away. I picture it like an equilateral triangle. The bottom left being Suna, the bottom right being Konoha, and the top being Taki. I also am making the village be a nice place. This is just how I want things to be. Yes, I know Kakuzu is from this place, and that they tried to assassinate Hashirama, but this works best for me.

For those of you who did not pick up on it, Gaara does not have a love interest in Fu. He is loyal to Matsuri, don't you worry about that.


	32. Chapter 32

So my new job that I started on Monday takes up some of my time. Between reading stories, working, and sleeping, I don't have that much time to write. Actually I do, I just spend it doing other stuff. It sucks that I have soooo much going on in my head. Like, I have the perfect story planed out, I am just having a hard time putting it to paper. I really want to do everything justice, but I don't know if I can. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I promise that the Jinjuriki stage will not last all that long really. I will say it now though; I am not going to make an OP group of 9 Jinchūriki that beat down everyone. I have big plans for both the bad and good guys here.

CCWYMetroid was kind enough to point out that the second to last scene from last chapter could be misinterpreted. No, she is not pregnant. She is a Jinchūriki I see now how easily that could be mistaken XD

* * *

The good thing about Takigakure is that it was a small village. Not only that, but there was really only one iconic place to go when you wanted to find a place to think. That placing being the spot where Gaara first meet Fu. He found the girl sitting on a ledge not far from the waterfall. She had her legs curled up to her chest, and her chin was sitting on her knees. Tears were lightly streaming down her face as her pants grew damp under them. Gaara came up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

He knew her name, but that did not matter. "You know, I treated you to lunch, and I never even got your name."

She gently brushed his hand away. Her body felt weak under her current emotional state, and she could not bring her self to be more forceful. "Go away."

"And leave you to be alone? No, I don't think I'll do that."

"I want to be alone."

"You should not feel like that. It is not good for someone to have to deal with their problems on their own."

Her voice was still weak, and her face was wet. "I have always been left to deal with things on my own." She started to choke on a sob.

"You don't have to be alone. Reach out for others, and they can help you up."

Despite how she was feeling, she scoffed at that idea. "If I reached out for help, they would stomp on my hand, and let me fall."

"You are right." She suddenly turned her head with a look that was a mix between shock and anger. "Most people usually respond to us with that kind of action."

"What do you mean us?"

"I mean just that. Us. You are not alone."

Now she let her anger flare up. What the hell did this guy know about her? "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BEING ALONE IS REALLY LIKE! MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE BEEN ALONE, AN OUTCAST OF MY OWN VILLAGE!"

"As was I." Gaara lifted his shirt above his midsection and channeled some chakra.

When the seal appeared Fu let out an addible gasp. "Y-you have one inside you too?"

"Yes."

"A moment ago you said 'As was I.' What did you mean by WAS?"

"I was alone, but I am no longer. I have come her to show you that you do not have to be alone as well. At one point in my life, my whole village hated me, and my own father wanted me dead. When I had lost my way, and my light that guided my path went out, a hand reached into the darkness to pull me out. That hand belonged to another who was just like you and me. The difference was that he never gave up. When his village turned their backs on him, he simply fought harder to make them see him for who he was. When they gave him hate, he showed them compassion. When he was left alone, he strived to befriend those who left him. After all his efforts, his village came around to see him. He never once gave up. However, he did not stop there, he did not just change the lives of his people. He changed mine. That is why I am here. If we stand by each other, we will not be alone."

Fu perked up and could not resist a jab. "Sounds like you have a fling with this guy."

Gaara's face reddened a little. "Looks like you are back to normal." Then he continued. "Anyway, it is nothing like that. He is just a great friend who saved my life."

The waterfall ninja got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well if you're not taken by this guy, then how about being taken by me?"

Now this was getting a little awkward. "Um… look… the thing is, I already have a very special girl waiting for me back home."

"WELL F#& YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAD A GIRL ON LIKE THIS WITH NO INTENTION OF FOLLOWING THROUGH!" As soon as the anger was there, it was gone again. She suddenly got up and pressed herself against Gaara. "Besides, I'm sure no one would mind if you ditched her for me."

"I do not think that my people would like their Kazekage being fickle with women."

"HOLY S#&%! YOU'RE THE KAZEKAGE?!"

'Well at least it is not angry yelling…' "Yes, yes I am. "

She seemed to ponder his words for a moment, and then burst out. "WAIT A SECOND! IF YOU ARE THE KAZEKAGE, THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

"As I already told you, I am here to show you that you are not alone. My friend and I are gathering our kind. We want to come together, and show each other that we do not have to accept the hand that fate has dealt us. Come with me. Leave this village, and be a part of something bigger."

She started to snuggle next to Gaara again and spoke playfully. "Well… if you want me that much…"

"No."

"BUT!"

"No."

She immediately let go of him, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned away. "Fine! Then my answer is no as well!"

"Fu, this is not some childish game. You have no idea how important it is that you join me. This is not just to bring you out of your loneliness, this is to save your life!"

She now had a look of suspicion as she turned to face the sand ninja. "How do you know my name? I never gave it to you. What do you mean, save my life?"

"I knew only a few details about you before coming here, but as I said, I did come to have you join us. My friend and I are trying to save the lives of all the Jinchūriki"

"Save us from what?"

A man who was tall, blonde, and somewhat feminine looking spoke from behind them. "From us!" Then he began laughing.

His bulky looking partner came up next to him. "Deidara! Let's not keep our master waiting. I hate to keep people waiting!"

"Why do you have to be so serious Sasori my man? Look! There are two Jinchūriki right in front of us! With my art, we can capture them both at once!"

"Please, you call your pathetic explosions art? True art lasts forever!"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

"An explosion could never be as beautiful as my p-"

They were cut off by a massive surge of power. "I thought you did not like to keep your master waiting. So come on then." Gaara looked back to Fu. "I will not let them harm you."

Now Deidara and Sasori were both gazing at a transformed Gaara. His body was now glowing gold. And the eyes. They had shown care just a moment before. Now they were diamonds of hate.

"You will pay for what you once did. Deidara!"

The feminine blonde threw his hands up. "Now hold on a minute kid! What do you have against me?!"

* * *

"Hey, Fool yah fool. Fool yah fool. What are you doing on the stairs to my training ground?"

"Ouch, my head…" Naruto opened his eyes. "Octopops? What are you do-" He suddenly became aware of what he had been about to do before he passed out. He jumped back up to his feet. "Hey, I need to talk to you! It's the only thing to do! It will be for the best! Now let me explain the rest!"

'Hmm… the boy can rhyme. ' "Speak your mind. I will see what I can find. Fool yah fool, Fool yah fool."

Rather then speak, Naruto held out his fist. Bee studied the boy for a moment, and then he reached down to him with his own. They fist bumped.

For a minute nothing happened. Then Bee nodded his head. "So I see. Now I know what you have come to me." Despite their interaction, he was still left with a question. "Would you care to tell, the reason why you fell?"

Naruto's face fell. "Well you see…"

* * *

FLASH BACK:

"Hope Octopops is home."

Before the blonde could even make it up the first step, he fell down. However, he never felt the impact of hitting the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was in a familiar place.

.

.

.

The same voice came to him again. "Why do you try Naruto? I already told you that I will bring about the end once more."

"AND I TOLD YOU I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"I have already set the forces in motion. There is nothing you can do to stop it. That would be impossible."

"You're not the first person to tell me something was impossible! I will prove you wrong just like I have time and time before!"

"Time… you really have no idea, do you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Even you can not fight time forever."

.

.

.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I will do anything to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I need to stop it."

"So I see. The Two-Tails joining us is something that must be."

Bee started to leap away, and Naruto followed suit. They had not gotten far into the heart of the Village Hidden in the Clouds before an ANBU spotted the two of them. He preformed a shunshin, and vanished in a swirl of wind and lightning.

It did not take them long to get to arrive in front of an apartment building. What did take a while was waiting for a certain someone to return to their room. When that person did return, they faced an unexpected circumstance.

Naruto and Bee were just approaching the women of interest when an angry yell erupted from close by.

"BEE!" The Raikage reached out and grabbed the unfortunate Jinchūriki's face with his palm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS HIDDEN LEAF TRASH?!"

Naruto quickly came to his friend's aid, and waved his hands in front of him. "Lord Raikage, he is just trying to help me is all!"

A just smashed his free arm into Naruto's face.

"BEE! HOW DARE YOU DO ANYTHING TO HELP AN ENEMY NINJA!"

"BROTHER! I c… can not bre… breathe! Let your h… hand take its l… leave!"

The Raikage mercifully released his brother, who collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Naruto was back on his feet and standing before the Raikage. A massive trench that stretched for one hundred yards scared the ground behind him. "Geesh! I think you might have hurt the ground a little with that strike!"

A was actually surprised as he turned to face the leaf ninja. The fact that he seemed unharmed from his hit seemed like a miracle. "What are you doing in my village uninvited boy?!"

"I came to get the Two and Eight-Tailed Jinchūriki to join me."

That was a bad answer. A's fist struck out at Naruto's face. All it hit was air.

The blonde tapped A's shoulder from behind. "You know, hitting someone who is trying to help you is not a nice thing to do."

A moved to hit him again, but only swiped through air a second time.

Naruto called out to him from under his legs. "Can we not do this? I don't want to fight."

The Raikage exploded into his lightning armor. "THIS WON'T BE A FIGHT! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

With lightning speed, A's foot descended onto Naruto, but it only sunk into the earth.

"You won't be able to hit me, so can we not waste time here please!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I AM THE FASTEST NINJA ALIVE!"

Time and time again, the Raikage lashed out at Naruto, only to have him disappear.

"Are you sure you're faster then the Yellow Flash of Konoha?"

A froze in mid strike, his fist mere inches from the blondes face. "The Yellow Flash is dead. He has been dead for over 13 years."

Naruto reached forward and touched A's hand. They were both gone in a flash. An instant later, they were standing on top of the Hokage monument overlooking Konoha. As A took in the sight, his jaw literally dropped. Then Naruto grabbed him again, and they vanished.

The next moment they were standing next to Bee and Yugito. "My father was the first one to ever master that jutsu. I am the second."

"… What are you doing here… miniature Yellow Flash?"

"HEY I AM NOT THAT SHORT! I GET TALLER IN A FEW YEARS!"

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at that. "You get taller in a few years?"

Naruto was now stuttering. "W-well, you know... L-like I have not h-hit my growth spurt y-yet."

A surprised everyone present by bursting into laughter. "Ha ha ha! The kid can't accept being short!"

"Brother! Enough about the boy's height! All that matters is his might!"

A shot his brother a warning glare. Bee stiffened. "So will you answer my question?"

"I already told you, I am here for Bee and Yugito. We are all Jinchūriki and I want to bring them under protection."

Yugito had not spoken a word until now. "Protection from what?"

Naruto looked at the Raikage. "Don't you think there is a certain organization that you should inform her about."

"That is non of her concern. They have not done anything more then look into the Tailed-Beast. They are no thread to the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Brother! The boy found me, and I have seen what is to be! You need to trust him, he does not speak on a whim!"

A's hand was back to clenching Bee's face. "BEE!"

* * *

"Kakuzu this could be more trouble then what we came here for."

"No, this is just what we needed. We can take out three Jinchūriki at once. Our reward will be far greater then the other members if we bring them in."

"Is that all you ever think about? Money and stuff?"

"Our task was to have each of us gather a Jinchūriki The bounty for an extra one will be worth the trouble."

"AH! Jashin is going to be totally pissed that I have to fight three people and not kill them! I need to pray!"

"Well hurry up and do it then! The moment that they are alone, we strike."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you all liked it. Up next is the fight with Gaara, Deidara, and Sasori.

I don't like cheesy rhymes. So I apologize for that. I just know that, that is how Bee is supposed to be. That rhyme was unintentional.

I know what you are thinking. The answer is yes. Naruto is a badass.


	33. Story Status Update

I am sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter. I am simply posting this because it has been over two weeks since I have updated. I am NOT ending my story. I have this whole thing planed out nicely actually. I have just been busy with work and going to the gym. During my free time, I just can't seem to get any creative ambition. Soooo I am just waiting to get that drive back. I just can't seem to get into writing right now. I just read a heck of a lot, as well as play call of duty. Alas, my ambition could come back tomorrow, or it might come back in a month. I really do apologize for this, but I figured you at least had the right to know that I am on somewhat of a hiatus, and I am NOT ENDING THIS STORY! I will see this through the end. I like myself to much XD. I joke... sort of...

I LOVE YOU LONG TIME!


	34. not forgotten

Just letting you know I have not forgotten this story. I have every intention of getting back to it. I have just been having a really hard tine getting back into it. I have sat down half a dozen times and just cant seem to crank it out naturally. But alas I have not abandoned this story. Maybe ill go watch some naruto to get back into the mood. I have too much planned out for my story to let it go. Oh the uchihas... yes that is a bit of a spolier nottt it realy gives away anything. But enoich with this... the poo will hit the metiforical fan...I can only hope soon. I apologise in advance for poor grammer and spelling here... its midnight on my touchscreen phone while I write this... so yeah... I will get back to it soon i hope... maybe I will post a bit of a (whatver its called when you see whafs to come down the line without givong major concepts away...kinda like firsr episode of shippuden... anyway... im off to bed


End file.
